


A Life Between Worlds

by Lrchild



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Todoroki Shouto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Protective Todoroki Shouto, Slow Burn, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 55,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrchild/pseuds/Lrchild
Summary: Midoriya Izuku had suspicions that he wasn't the only werewolf, but he never really meet any others. He grew up with a semi-normal childhood, but always had a certain lonely feeling that followed him around.His only friend, Kacchan could never truly understand the life Izuku had been forced into. Izuku only ever thought of his wolf blood as a curse. But when he accidentally runs into more of his kind, he's forced to make a choice. To leave the human world and be a wolf, or never transform into one again.Or of corse he could try franticly to live in both worlds and never disappoint anyone.(but he is going to have to make a choice... sometime...)*summary might be changed later*





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo~ Sorry the intro was so short, I'll try to make the other chapters longer. I'm planning on trying to upload every week but no garanties...  
> Feel free to give any ideas for what you want to see in the upcoming chapters.

I stuck out my tongue as my thumbs furiously flew across the controller. Next to me, I heard my best friend, Katsuki snicker as his avatar easily slid ahead of me. Growling in frustration, I hunched forward focusing on the pixelated course in front of me.

“Come on Deku, you know you’ll never beat me.” Katsuki said. 

Instead of replying I only focused harder on the video game, a drop of sweat driped down my freckled filled face. Yelling in defeat, I flew my hands up as Katsuki’s avatar gracefully slid across the finish line.

Sighing, I let Katsuki yell in victory as he stared at me, his crimson eyes ablaze. 

“You’ll never beat me useless Deku!”

“Don’t call me that…” I grumbled looking the other way. Katsuki let out a loud laugh as I watched him move the pointer to the play again button that was bouncing excitedly and click it. The bitterness about losing washed away as I let the video game fill my mind instead.

We sat together on his gray couch, my feet brushing his as we both sat in silence until Katsuki spoke up.

“Hey Izuku.” 

I gave him a curious look from the corner of my eye. Katsuki almost never used my real name. Ever since we were young, we’ve always used our childhood nicknames. He was Kacchan to me, and I was Deku to him.

“Yeah?” 

Katsuki seemed to hesitate for a moment.

“Do you believe in werewolves?” For a split moment, I could physically feel my blood run cold. Gulping once before I answered, I refused to look at him.

“Do you believe in mermaids and dragons?” I asked in response a snicker in my voice. I could hear Kacchan growl in annoyance. 

“That's different, it’s been proven that werewolves do exist. There's no evidence that mermaids and dragons exist.” He paused thinking about his next choice of words. “There was that one video online that showed the government experiment on one.”

My heart began to speed up. “You know that wasn’t real, the government proved it wrong, and even the person who made it came out and said it was fake.” I glanced over at him. “What brought this all up?”

I saw him frown. “Come on, the government could have easily covered that up. And it’s none of your shitty business what brought this up.”

Sighing softly, I looked back at the T.V and let the tension out of my shoulders. But even after Kacchan lead me to the door and I started on my way home, I couldn’t forget what he said.

Frowning slightly, I glanced at the passing buildings. Slowly reaching up, I felt the top of my head twisting.  
A small pair of ears poked up through my hair. Fingering them, I frowned more letting my hands fall to my side. I let my pointy black ears morph back into my head as I looked at the ground. 

Sure I was used to lying, I had to do it all the time. I would even go so far to say I was good at it. But lying to Kacchan? That was never easy.

He was my best friend, not to mention he would probably be able to tell if I was even thinking about lying.

The streets were surprisingly quiet for a Friday night. I could even make out the distant chirping of crickets from the unseen forest. Sure my sight and hearing was slightly better than normal humans, but I was rusty. I hadn’t fully transformed into a wolf in years.

Rounding the corner I saw my apartment building come into view. I sighed one more time.

If only I could tell Kacchan, then everything would be so much easier.


	2. Just a small taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Izuku feeling this way? He can't explain it, but he doesn't think he can hold it back any longer.

I stared blankly at the teacher prancing around at the front of the classroom. I couldn’t quite make sense of the English worlds spilling out of his mouth. Slowly and effortlessly, thoughts of birds chirping and trees that seemed to stretch to the stars flooded my mind. Swallowing, I could almost feel the dry leaves crushing over my paws as the surround classroom disappeared. 

The teacher, the decks, even Kacchan vanished from sight being replaced by bushes and animals hidden from view. My breathing became heavy as my legs began to ache from running for so long.  
My eyes widened as a small rabbit appeared in front of me. Pushing myself harder, I followed the tan rabbit through the trees. I was ganging on it, the wind rushing past my ears. I was almost on it, so... close...

“Midoriya!” Blinking, I looked over at the boy sitting next to me who had whisper-shouted my name.

“You mind telling us how to say house in English?” The teacher repeated. I felt heat rush up to my face as I smiled uneasily.

“Sorry… I don’t know…” The teacher stared a moment longer before calling on another girl.

As unsuspiciously as I could I reached up to feel my canines. Small dagger sharp teeth had replaced most of the dull white ones. Looking around the room, I checked for anyone looking at me as I tried to calm myself. Everyone was focused on the teacher, except for one pair of red eyes.

In my opinion, locking eyes with Kacchan was probably one of the scariest experiences known to the human kind. My shoulders tensed up as I quickly took my hand away from my mouth and flashed him a small smile. He seemed caught off guard and quickly looked away.

Shaking my head, I smiled down at my desk at his childish behavior. 

The day passed rather quickly, with the rest of the classes flying by. Even though daydreaming wasn’t normal for me, I couldn’t get the thoughts of the forest and wolves out of my head. Maybe it was because Kacchan brought it up or something, but a new, unexplainable feeling had crawled into my heart and seemed to settle in for good.

That evening, as I walked home from school I couldn’t keep the sound of the crickets out any longer. Glancing in the direction that I believe lead to the forest, I stoped walking. Was it just me or was the wind pulling me towards the woods? Taking a deep breath in, I made up my mind. Turning on my heel I set out at a jog the opposite way home as I allowed my instances to lead me. The sound and smells of the forest overwhelmed me to the point where I was finding it hard to think.

My tangly greenish hair began to subtly change to a darker black as the beginnings of ears formed in the top of my head. Slowing down, I tried to calm my heart and to get my hair and ears to go back to normal.

The forest was so close, I could feel it.

I didn’t know how long I had been walking before I found myself at the edge of a deep forest. Unknown animals chirped and howled in the distance as I breathed in the think scent of the leaves. My eyes sparkled as I scanned the forest for any signs of life, something I could chase.

My heart began to beat faster and I quickly casted a look behind me. I was going to do it, I was going to transform.

Looking over my shoulder one more time, I stepped over the invisible line that separated the forest from the city.

As soon as I was out of view of the woods I allowed my body to shift and change. It didn’t… hurt, but felt more like the tiniest pins sticking into your limbs. Like being shocked or something.

Breathing heavily, I stared down my long black muzzle. Looking down, two pairs of slick black paws stared back at me.

I was a wolf… I transformed!

I don’t know why I thought I wouldn’t be able to change back into a wolf or something, but now that I had, I realized how much I had been missing. A whole new world of scents filled my nose and my ears felt as though they could pick of the tiniest of sounds.

Why hadn’t I transformed like this months ago? Letting out a happy yip, I trotted along the forest floor, to in awe to do much more. Unknown plants brushed my paws as I looked around at the world around me.

But farther and farther I got, the more a stange urge to run overtook me, but I didn’t mind, there was no people around to see me.

Taking a deep breath, I started off in a sprint. Running through the trees, jumping over fallen logs and dodging brambles. I didn’t even stop when I could hardly breathe and I began to taste blood in the back of my throat. 

Panicking for a split moment, My heart seemed to stop as I felt my paw slip out in front of me.

Face planting on the ground, I skirted a few feet before coming to a stop. Groaning softly, I sat up to see where I was. Tall shinny grass with wild flowers sprinkled around surrounded me. Looking back at where I had come from, I saw were the forest let off into the meadow. 

My breathing covered up the sound of the birds as I looked up at the sky to see where the sun was.

It couldn’t have been that long, since I had only just come. Still, I never wanted this moment to end. The wind softly ruffled the grass as I sat in the middle of it all. I could hear bees flying around somewhere near me but I couldn’t place where.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath in, letting the many scents engulf me. This was what I wanted, the freedom, the sun, being out here.

Sighing, I opened my eyes. If only I could let myself forget school, Kacchan, even my mom and stay out here. Not worrying about anything, just being able to forget myself in this golden field baked in the sun.

Looking in the direction I came, my shoulder’s drooped. I should get back… my mom would be worried if I wasn’t back soon.

Making my way through the woods, my tail drooping I followed the trail I had left with my scent. By the time I got back home, the stuffy air of the city already clogged my throat. I went through the normal schedule, do my homework, eat dinner, wash up and get in bed.

My dreams were overflowing with grass and trees.

 

 

Blinking slowly, I stared up at the ceiling of my room. The forest path that just had been in front of me was replaced by an ocean of sheets. Sitting up, I glanced over at my clock, school would start in 2 hours. Sighing, I lied back down. Why was I suddenly so entranced by the forest? It wasn't like I haven't been there before, it was just... a very very long time ago. Blinking slowly I let my body wake up a little more.

I would have get get up for school, I knew that, but I didn’t want to. 

But what if I could visit the forest or something? If I could somehow just spend maybe a few minutes out there my mind might be clear and I would be able to focus.

Tossing the sheets off of me, I quickly got dressed and picked up my backpack. Depending on how much time I had, it would be plenty enough to explore the woods and get to school on time. I wouldn’t be able to walk with Kacchan, I would have to explain why to him at school, but otherwise this plan was great!

Cracking open the door to my mother’s room, I stepped in and gently shook her shoulder.

“Izuku…?” She muttered turning to me. I gave her a smile to insure it was me.

Hey, I’m leaving early to day to work on a project at school. Can you tell Kacchan when he gets here?” She stared up at me with tired eyes before nodding and turning away from me. 

I couldn't help my smile that bursted on my face as I tip toed out of her room, I made my way to the door and out in to the long hallway of our compartment. I could hardly hold in my excitement as I practically ran to the small side road that lead to the forest. 

The city was dipped in a dark blue as the sun just started to wake.

The buildings slowly started to grow apart as the sound and smells of the forest filled my nose. Breathing the scents of the woods in, I spend up, ignoring the aching in my legs. By the time I got to the forest I was practically in a sprint.

Dropping my backpack at the edge of the woods, I felt my body shift as the world became slightly bigger. Surprisingly, I could see a lot better now, I didn't know wolves had good night vision. I guess it was my fault for not doing that much research about them.

Running through the brambles at the edge of the woods, I heard blood rushing in my ears. I felt so free… like nothing could hold me back.

I was panting heavily, tracing the remains of a deer path carved in between trees. The rest of the world became a blur as I ran faster. My thoughts left me as my paws slammed into the ground.

Suddenly the wind was knocked out of me as I was sent flying. My heart seemed to stop as I hit the ground with a large thump and sat there, unable to move. Gasping for breath, my eyes traced a huge shadow as it slowly grew closer. The sound of a deadly growl coming from it.

I tried desperately to stumble to my feet as a large tan wolf appeared through the bushes. It growled again seeing me.

Oh god, what had I done...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! I post on time! (semi on time) Sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed, I wanted to get to the good part and past this intro-thingy...  
> Keep ur eyes out for the next chapter!


	3. What had I gotten myself into...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku never... EVER expected to meet another werewolf, let alone one in his own town. This just might be a little more complicated then he had first thought...

I couldn’t stop shaking as I stared at the crystal blue eyes that seemed to pierce through my skin. Why the fuck did I think it was a good idea to come out here?! Now I was going to get ripped to shreds and no one would even know!

I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t move. I felt my body convulse as my lungs clawed desperately for air. 

The wolf across from me stopped growling and took a slow step forward. I crouched down tucking my tail between my legs.

“I’m… I'm sorry. Please don’t hurt me… I’ll leave right now.” My voice came out shaky and uneven.

The wolf stared at me, but in the moment I couldn’t think correctly.

Wait a second, why was I talking to it? Could it even understand me?!

“My boy…” My breath hitched one more time before it completely stopped. This wolf… it just talked back to to me…

“Who are you?”

What the hell…? Breathe… Come one, I have to breathe. 

Taking a deep breath in, I looked up to lock eyes with the wolf in front of me.

“M-Midoriya Izuku…” The wolf just stared, his eyes scanning me. What was I going to do?! Could I run? Would I even be able to make it if I tried to run?!

“Hey kid, I’m not going to hurt you.” Even though he tried to comfort me I still was finding it hard to breathe. His voice was deep, far deeper than I would expect a wolf to talk like. Looking back up at his shining coat, I realized that he didn’t look unhealthy. His stomach was round, it still not to thick, and his muscles rippled through his thick fur.

“I… I…” The tan wolf seemed to notice my anxiety and took a step back. I followed his example, taking a large gulp as I sat down to keep myself from falling over.

The wolf hesitated before speaking. “Midoriya, I must apologize for attacking you. I thought you were a werewolf from a different pack who was trespassing.”

My ears perked up and my heart skipped a beat.

“…Werewolf?”

The wolf seemed to scan me as I waited for a response. Wait a minute… that means that he must be a werewolf…

Looking back up at the huge creature, I couldn’t believe it. I mean, I figured that I wasn’t the only one, but never meet any other. But he also said he thought I was from a different pack, which meant that there was more! Possibly way more, living right here. Living in the forest that was only a few miles from my house!

“My boy, your muttering.” The wolf said. 

Looking back up, I remembered that I wasn’t alone. “Oh my gosh! I’m sorry, it’s just… I didn’t think I would ever meet any other werewolves…” The wolf tilted his head.

“You mean to tell me you live with the humans?”

I nodded not trusting myself to speak without stuttering. The wolf let what could only be called a grin cross his face as he looked down at me. “That's just my luck!" He looked down at me. "But I can explain later. But for now, you should walk with me.”

I stared up at him flabbergasted. I just meet this wolf, and he was telling me to walk with him?! Well… it wasn’t like I had much of a choice. I mean, look at the size of him! I nodded again sitting up. He sat up too and soon began to walk in the direction away from the city. Casing one last glance behind me, I trotted along next to him. We walked in silence for a while, just taking in the sounds and smell of the world around me. Soon, my anxiety get replaced with wonder at the surrounding forest.

“Well, how about I first introduce myself. My name is Toshinori Yagi, but wolves around here just call me All Might.” He let out a small chuckle. “I’m guessing you can piece together why. But anyway, you see, lately I’ve been… you could say, on the search for some more werewolves.”

I glanced out of the corner of my eye at him.

“Why?”

He hesitated for a long moment, refusing to look at me. “Well, lately we’ve been having some trouble with different things. I thought for sure that all the werewolves in this part of town already lived in the woods. But I guess I was wrong.”

I looked back at the forest that we were passing through. All Might walked through the trees confidently, like he had done this many times before, but I guess he had.  
“So… you're asking me… to move into the forest?"  
  
I stopped in my tracks, All Might stopped too, still not looking at me, before hesitantly nodding.

“Oh I’m so sorry but I don’t think I would make a very good wolf and not to mention my mom and Kacchan and school I really don’t think I can just give up on everything like that. I mean I want to get into a good…” All Might cut me off.

“My boy, you misunderstand.” I shut my muzzle to keep myself from rambling on as I stared at All Might with a expression I could only describe as priceless.

“You wouldn’t just leave everything like that, unless you wished too. All we would do would be to invite you to join us in the woods everyday after school. So that you get a good feel what it would be like to live in the pack.”

I still couldn’t talk, but I understood a little better now. And thinking that plan over, it would kinda work out fine. I mean, I would still have to make time for homework and Kacchan, but otherwise…

“I don’t know… I mean, I would have to ask my mom. I don’t think I could keep something as big as that away from her…”

All Might nodded. “I understand. But I want you to know I truly do think you should come back. You may be scrawny now, but I can see a bright future ahead of you.”

I wasn’t… quite sure how to take that compliment. But I nodded anyway pushing the worry out of my mind. If this wolf really wanted me to join, I could always give it a try. Just a few days wouldn’t hurt…

All Might smiled before turning back towards the way we came. We didn’t walk that far away from the clearing, but All Might still took the time to lead me all the way back to the edge of the woods. I wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t want me to get hurt or didn’t want me to steal any prey.

I thanked him anyway as I walked through the last bit of brambles. I could hear him turn and run back into the woods, but I didn’t bother to look back. After I was sure no one was watching me, I transformed back into a human. 

After transforming a few times, it didn’t hurt as much. But even so… something was different. My ears and nose could pick up slightly more than normal, as if my wolf abilities were still affecting me.

Swallowing again, I picked up my backpack and quickly jogged away from the woods. The thoughts of what he said worked its way back into my head. What had he been talking about when he said they were having issues?

Jesus why had I even said yes to coming back? The streets were already crowded as I continued to jog, which meant I must be late. Frowning, I ran harder praying that I wouldn’t be too late.

By the time I had ran through the cream colored hallways to my classroom the whole class was already in their seats. I had left 2 hours early, how in the world had I ended up late?! Was the jog to the forest longer then I had first thought?

The whole class turned to me as I slid open the door. I could feel Kacchan’s burning anger even from where he was sitting in his chair. Oh my god, I had forgotten about Kacchan. If I had told my mom that I would be going early to work on something, and she told Kacchan that? Then what in the world was he thinking when I came late…?

I gulped once before taking my seat in the back of the classroom.

“I see Midoriya finally decided to join us.”

“I-I’m sorry… I got caught up in something before school.” I mumbled. The teacher waved his hand before continuing to speak of whatever he was saying before I interrupted. Kacchan was staring at me, I could feel it. Along with still most of the class, what had happened that everyone was so interested in me…?

“Anyway, let's continue. So where were we?” The teacher asked. No one responded till a boy in the front of the classroom shouted out.

“High schools!”

The whole class erupted in cheers as I cowered my head. I wanted to get into UA, one of the best schools in the country. But my grades weren’t exactly enough to get me in… 

“I know most of you want to get into UA…”

“Ha! Are you kidding me!?” The whole class turned towards Kacchan as he slowly stood up on the desk, his face shadowed. “I’m the only one from this shitty school who is going to get in!”

“Oh yeah Midoriya, your going to try to get in too right?” I felt my muscles become riddled as the whole class froze. I could feel Kacchan’s burning rage from across the classroom. This was nothing compared to the rage I felt from him this morning. Suddenly Kacchan shoved me out of the desk onto the ground. I hit the ground painfully as pain rippled up from to my side where All Might had hit me. I hope I didn’t have a bruise, then mom might worry.

“Don’t even think about applying Deku! I’m going to be the only one!” I looked to the teacher, but he only turned a blind eye to me. Kacchan wasn’t normally like this, but I understood he need to put up a tough act. Just yesterday he was kind to me… right?

He smirked down at me as I sat up and took a seat again, my side prickled with pain as I bent forward.

Kacchan was my friend, he was!

He was…

Looking back down at my desk I sighed, this was going to be a long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~  
> Sorry if Kacchan seemed a little more angry in this one, I rewatched the first few episodes again and realized he was way meaner than what I was writing him like... Hope you like the new chapter!


	4. Meeting new people is always a little scary...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya never really asked for much. But when he sees what wolf life is really like, he can't tell if he just likes how it looks, or really wants to live like that.

The sun streamed through the windows of the classroom as I stared out them. It had been a day since my encounter with All Might, and today I was going to go back to the woods to see him…

Burying my head in my hands, I groaned softly. I was really going to do this…

The clocked ticked by slowly as my heart and mind battled it out. How could I not do this? I had already told my mom what had happened, and although she seemed hesitant at first, she said I should go. But what about the life I’ve lived? The life I already had?

Well, I could still go, it’s not like they’ll never let me leave if I do come…

A whole buttload of new concerns flooded my mind in a instant as I cringed slightly.

I can’t back out now! Looking back at the clock for what seemed like the 100th time, I realized class was almost over. And as I looked back down at my note sheet, I also realized how far behind I was.

 

As soon as the bell rang I was out of my seat in a flash, already making my way out of the door. Suddenly, I felt a foot lodge in front of me as I face planted on the ground.

“Where do you think your going Deku?”

I knew that voice anywhere. Looking back up, I locked eyes with a scowling Kacchan as he looked down at me. Two of his other ‘friends’ were standing behind him smirking. I sat up quickly, making sure the contents of my backpack were still there.

“I’m sorry Kacchan, I’m just in a rush. I’m meeting someone at 3:20.”

3:20!? Why did I make that so suspicious?! What am I going to say?!

Sure enough, Kacchan narrowed his eyes and scoffed. “Who are you meeting?” One of this followers spoke up from behind Kacchan’s shoulder.

“Does Deku have a girlfriend!?”

I could tell Kacchan barely kept himself from slamming me to the ground just at the thought of me with a girl. Lucky, he didn’t.

“Don’t be an idiot.” Kacchan mumbled. “Who are you meeting?” I stared at him debating on what to say. Girl? No… New friend? No, I tell Kacchan everything, he would know about a new friend. But we had been talking about high schools…

“I’m going to go meet someone about a high school.” I said scrambling up and turning to the door.

Please, please just leave it be Kacchan… He grabbed my shoulder roughly despite my silent pleas, forcing me to stand still.

“About UA?!” Kacchan growled. I turned slightly to him.

“No, I’m looking into different places too. I’m sorry Kacchan, but I need to get going.” I gently tried to pull away from him cringing slightly as his grip only tightened. Kacchan continued holding my shoulder, as if debating saying something. Until he eventually let go and let me scurry away.

A shiver ran up my spine at the thought of his ruff hand on my shoulder. I thought he was about to kill me…

Half sprinting out of the school, I ran down the street to the forest, this time taking a glance at my watch to see how far it really was. It wasn’t that far from my house, but it was probably farther from school.

By the time I got there, I was already panting. Looking down at my watch, my eyes widened when I realized it had taken 40 minutes. Geez, that was way longer than I thought.

Looking into the forest, I pulled off my backpack and set it under a tree. All Might was probably going to meet me near that field I had found since my scent would be all over it.

I debated my options as I transformed quickly.

Shaking out my pelt, I let the new smells and sounds engulf me. After taking a moment to get used to everything, I began to jog towards the field. The smell of All Might still lingered on the path, making it easy to follow.

It wasn’t too long before I began to see blue through the trees. Stepping out of the bushes, I blinked at the sight around me. This place really was beautiful…

Swinging my head back and forth, I surveyed for any sign of All Might. Maybe I got here before him?

“My boy!” I heard coming from the other side of the field. The size of All Might still scared me a little as he came jogging towards me.

“H-hi…” I stuttered cursing my shaky voice.

“It’s good to see you came!” All Might said smiling. “I half expected you to never step foot into these woods again.” I chuckled at his joke not daring to say that that had almost happened.

“Well, we might as well dive straight in if your interested in joining our pack. And to do that, I want to introduce you to the pack.” Gulping, I stared up at him.

“A-already?”

All Might nodded turning away waiting for me to follow. Uneasiness flooded my mind as I slowly walked over to him, allowing him to lead me farther and farther away.

“I know this must be scary for you, but I want to assure you that you are in no harm. I’m simply want to introduce you to the members of my pack. I think you’ll like them.”

I nodded as I looked around at my surroundings so I would be able to remember the path we took if I needed too.

We walked in silence as the trees slowly began to thin out along with the bushes. It looked like we were entering some type of pine woods. A thin layer of moss covered almost the the trees. as the sound of flowing water filled my ears. The ground was a orange and red mix as the sound the leaves crunching under our feet filled our ears. We began to walk on a slight hill as the sound of water grew closer and closer. 

As soon as I saw the crystal clear liquid gliding over the rocks I was breathless. This was… amazing.

I could hear All Might chuckle next to me. “Quite beautiful right young Midoriya?” I just nodded not taking my eyes off of the water. After a moment, All Might made his way downstream until stopping when he was in front of a set of small stepping stones just big enough for a path across. Staring at All Might, I watched as he jumped to the first stone then looked back to make sure I was watching.

“The crossing isn’t that hard once you get used to it.” He said looking back at the last few stones. He jumped again then jogged the rest of the way. I followed him slowly before stopping right in front of the first stone. Looking up at All Might, he stared at me expectantly.

Gulping, I looked down. I had to do this… I had to!

Taking a deep breath in, I jumped to the first stone almost slipping off. Taking a moment to gather my bearings, I smiled as I jumped again. This wasn’t that hard! Stepping lightly across the rest I jumped to the ground as All Might smiled at me.

“Well done my boy!”

I followed him the rest of the way with new confidence. 

But by the time I began to smell the overwhelming scents of other wolves I was a mess again.

“We’re here!” All Might said. He stepped into a small hole in a group of thorn bushes before disappearing. Many scents I didn’t recognize lingered in the air and along the thorn bushes.

I could at least try...

Ducking down I crawled on my belly through the thorns. Lucky, my fur was so thick that I couldn’t feel them. As soon as my head poked through the bushes a large tree loomed above me.

I had ended up on a small hill with a twisting oak right in the middle. There was a small clearing filled with moss and leaves that surrounded the tree. But under the oak, a large hole disappeared into darkness.

Multiple heads turned to me as I shuffled through the last of the thorns. All Might waited for me, two other wolves next to him.

“Welcome my boy, first I want to show you our camp.” He turned to look at the oak. “That's where most of us sleep. And in the summer we tend to sleep outside because the leaves offer us shelter.”

All might continued to explain something but I couldn’t concentrate with all the eyes on me. Along with the two wolves next to All Might, three others stared at me. I tried my hardest not to look at them. Geez if I made awkward eye contact with a werewolf…?

“Next I want to introduce you to Aizawa. He’s the wolf that teaches most of the younger ones.”

A large black wolf with a pelt much similar to mine stood up and nodded at me. 

“And this is Uraraka Ochako, she is a young wolf your age.” The other wolf jumped up and grinned at me.

“Hellooo~!” She said. Her coat shinned a copper color with a creamy underbelly. “It’s so nice to meet you!”

I smiled nodding to her. This… was a lot less scary then what I thought it would be. Aizawa took a step forward. He looked bored, kinda like he didn’t want to be here. 

“It’s nice to know that some other werewolves are still out there. But anyway, I’m here to tell you about what would happened if you joined. First, every morning a hunting and border patrol are sent out. After they come back, the pack lounges around a little doing what it wants before all the greenhorns come with me to train.”

I tilted my head. “Greenhorns?”

“That's what we call all the wolves who aren’t quite fully grown yet.” I nodded in understanding. “In the afternoon, we send a border patrol, and another at the end of the day along with a hunting one.” I nodded again, hoping they didn’t think I was mute or something. Looking over at Uraraka, she closed her eyes shyly.

“I’m just here to show you what someone your age looks like.” I smiled at her as I slowly realized that this wasn’t that bad.

“I really hope you join us!” Uraraka yipped. I smiled still a little too overwhelmed to talk. All Might stood up walking towards the entrance again.

“Welp, I can tell your a little overwhelmed. Sorry you couldn’t talk to anyone this time. I just wanted to show you what our home looked like. Plus I don’t want to keep you from your mother.”

“It was great…” I shyly said as I followed him out. This time, I could scarily make out the smells of Uraraka and Aizawa as I left. We walks in silence till we reached the field we had meet in.

All Might sat down to let me catch my breath.

“So, are you planning on coming back?” He asked casing me a serious look. I didn’t respond for a moment. Was I? I mean, this was really fun, and I would like too…

I looked up at him smiling. “Yes, I would really like to... Unless I mean it's too much trouble I wouldn’t want to get in the way or anything!” I quickly finished.

All Might chuckled before standing back up. “I’m going to let you go home by yourself now, but be warned, only take the path that you used to come here. I don’t want you running into other packs when you have my scent on you.”

I nodded, gulping. I had just kinda thought it was all cool and stuff out here. Many the border patrols were so no humans came, but I guess not…

“So I’ll be seeing you this Saturday?” All Might asked. Saturday? That would work. I sat up and looked at him.

“Yeah!” I smiled at him before trotting away towards my house. 

The sun was setting by the time I reached the edge of the woods, and I quickly picked up my backpack and began to jog home. A wide smile was stuck to my face. Now since I knew Uraraka and Aizawa, I was one step closer to understanding what a werewolf should really act like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, its me again.  
> Publishing before super late at night! :D crazy...  
> Anyway, hope you like the new chapter! I had fun writing it! I tried to make it a little longer this time, not really sure how that went but here ya go.


	5. A beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running into scary wolves is scary. But so is running into Kacchan

It was almost the middle of the night when my phone went off. I looked at it anyway, welcoming a change from tossing and turning all night. The thoughts of All might, Aizawa, and Uraraka were just too much, I couldn’t even try to focus on sleep.

**Kacchan: Shithead, I have something to tell u**

**Me: Um… sure, what?**

**Kacchan: Why the hell are you still awake?**

**Me: ;-; u texted me…**

**Kacchan: Whatever, are you free tomorrow after school?**

I cringed. How was I supposed to respond to that?

**Me: Sorry, no, but how about the day after tomorrow?**

**Kacchan: Fine, come to my house after school**

I sat down my phone, before falling back into bed and starting at the ceiling. What would Kacchan ever what to tell me? Probably trying to intimidate me into not applying for U.A. Joke was on him, I hadn’t applied for any high schools yet.

Turning on my side I stared blankly at the wall across me me, until my eyes eventually closed and I was able to get some restless sleep.

The next morning, I left early to try to avoid Kacchan. I didn’t really want to see him at the moment, after the incident at school and the fact he had something to tell me. I had already half convinced myself he was going to attempt to murder me. 

Birds called out from the small trees in people’s yards as I made my way through the neighborhood. The air felt heavy and gross, it clung to me as I made my way to school dragging my feet. I smelled the distant scent of a dog and almost immediately thought of Uraraka, but I tried my best to ignore it. I just need to keep my mind on school.

I rounded the corner and the small white dog came into view. Its owner was holding in on a leash as it sniffed at something in the grass. Its ears perked up as it lifted it’s head to stare at me.

The brown dog growled, pulling on the leash. Its owner, a young woman looked concerned as it pulled it back the best she could.

I was tempted to just cross the street to avoid it, but I was sure it was just a mean dog. After all, nothing like that had happened before. As I pasted, the dog lunged at me. I quickly jumped into the road just out of reach of it. The woman gave a yelp and pulled the dog closer to her.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! He’s normally a nice dog...” I nodded slowly, giving her a smile before passing the dog, keeping a eye on it. After I was a good distance away, I stepped back onto the sidewalk.

Why in the world did that dog jump at me? was that because I had All Mights scent on me? Is that what he was talking about when he brought up not to get near any other wolves?  
I shook it off, continuing to walk.

The school was basically empty when I got there. A few loners still wondered around the halls, but I quickly headed straight for my classroom. I really didn’t want to get into any trouble today, but I might not be able to avoid it since Kacchan had asked me over. As long as I keep my head low I might be left alone.

I sat down at my desk and waited as students slowly begun to flood into the classroom. Kacchan gave me a look when he came in. But he didn’t say anything, only sat down at his desk. It would have been okay, except Kacchan comes to school early too… so at the moment it was only him and me. My nose began to itch as Kacchan’s scent hit me.

He smelled like smoke, I didn’t really know why. It wasn’t bad, it was just… I wasn’t used to it. The more times I transformed into my wolf form, the more my sight, hearing, and smell improved. It was kind of weird.

By the time the teacher had come in came in, everyone was already in their seats and luckily, nothing happened between me and Kacchan. That didn’t stop the other kids from looking at me and whispering or laughing, but I didn’t mind that. 

The day passed rather quickly compared to the day before, but I still tried to rush out the door. Kacchan would definitely be suspicious, but I really wanted to get away from the sickening smell of the city.

How had I been able to stand being here for so long?!

The road to the forest passed in a blur, and before I knew it, I was at the edge of the woods. Setting down my backpack, I began to sprint into the woods. I had already been on this path a few times, so I somewhat knew it. Clouds cloaked the sun as I ran. Now that I thought about it, I’m getting better at running just by being out here.

The field still shun in the half light, and I could just make out the shape of All Might sitting in the middle of it. All Might sat up upon seeing me and I jogged over to him panting. All Might chuckled.  
“I hope you didn’t run too fast, we’re going to be doing a lot of walking to day.” Regret filled me as I sat down to catch my breath. 

I let out a big exaggerated sigh as All Might began to walk away towards the direction I had come.

“You better hurry up my boy.” I sat up and followed him away from the field.

“So… why are we walking a lot today?” I asked peering up at him.

“I’m going to show you the boundaries of our territory.” He said smiling down at me. “Right now, this field is near the edge of it, so we’ll start here.” 

All Might lead me in the direction of the city, his tail wagging behind him. We walked in silence before he stopped to sniff a tree. 

“This is the first mark, you should probably be able to smell it.” I didn’t really want to get any closer, just because it might be a little weird. I mean, don’t wolves pee on stuff to mark their territory? I sniffed from where I was standing before nodding.

Now since I was looking for it, I could clearly make out a scent. It wasn’t a particular wolf’s scent, but something that lingered with everyone I had meet so far, All Might, Aizawa, and Uraraka. The scent mark was a little into the woods, with the city just out of view.

We followed the scent until we began to enter the pine forest again. Now since I could recognize it, I could tell where the scent markers were. 

We walked in silence as All Might lead me through the trees, I began to hear the river again after a while. I stucked my nose in the air as the scent of mist filled my nose. Mist? That didn’t make sense, was there a waterfall or rapids somewhere?

We both began to climb a large hill as my legs began to ache. All Might stood at the top looking at the view at the top as I climbed after him. As soon as I reached the top, I sucked in my breath. In the middle of the two hills, a large pit dipped down. Water rushed past huge boulders in the ground as mist sprayed up. My eyes sparkled at the sight.

The walls were carved down jaggedly until it reached the water, the view was really amazing…

“Do you remember the rocks we crossed to get to the other side of the river yesterday?” All Might asked sitting down and gesturing me to do the same. I sat next to him nodding. He looked back down at the crevice.

“Thats a little bit upstream. It close to the border so we don’t have to walk too far.” I nodded again looking up at his huge head.

“If I may ask… what's on the other side of this border?” 

All Might hesitated for a moment before responding. “Another pack. It’s leader is a wolf named Enji Todoroki.” Anxiety snuck up in me as I looked back down. Another pack? That was… a little scary. All Might looked down at me serious.

“Listen to me Midoriya, Todoroki is not someone who you should seek out. I normally wouldn’t say this, but I need you to know; Todoroki is strong, yes, but he also lacks compassion. I advise you to stay away if you can.” My muscles tensed up as I frowned.

“Y-yes, I understand.” All Might nodded in approval before standing back up. 

“We should head on our way.” He said walking downstream, I followed him quickly.

Just like he had said, the stepping stones weren’t too far away. We jumped across and walked back to the other side of the river. All Might lead me through the trees as we began to curve in a circle. I began to relax as I focused on following the scent.

I let my thoughts wonder as we continued on our way. Did Kacchan really want to just talk? I didn’t really know if he would instead corner me somewhere and beat me up. We used to be such good friends? What happened to that?

It was… strange to say the least, it was like he had two personalities. At school, he would act tough, but when it was just the two of us he was much nicer.

I looked out at the peaceful trees and allowed the bird’s songs to fill my ears. If only everything was as simple as this. A quiet cloudy day walking through the woods.

Suddenly, I yelped in surprise as I ran into All Mights backside. Looking up at him, I blinked slowly. He was frozen. Slowly, he lifted his head and smelled the air. He looked back at me slightly nervous. Nervous? Why was All Might, the biggest wolf ever nervous?

“Tell me what you smell.” He said turning to face me. Puzzled, I stuck my nose in the air and breathed in. The scent of the pack filled my nose, along with the stale scent of a rabbit. But… there was something else…

“I smell the pack’s scent, along with a rabbit.” I narrowed my eyes. “But… something else too.” All Might nodded.

“What does it smell like?” He asked. I sniffed again, searching for any smells left.

“It smells kinda like your pack, but more like… I don’t know.. maybe more moldy? It’s hard to explain.”

“That is the scent of the other pack.” He said looking over the border. I tensed up.

“Really?” I asked following his gaze. All Might nodded.

“It smells like a patrol is on their way here. I want you to say next to me, do you know the basic way wolves show obedience?” I nodded slowly, I mean, I had a report on it a year ago. “Okay, I only want you to be submissive if it is Todoroki. I will call him by his name to let you know.” I nodded taking a step back to let All Might be standing closes to the border.

I opened my mouth to ask something but was cut off.

“Ah, All Might.” The voice was deep and scratchy. I didn’t even need All Might to call him by his name to know this was the alpha. I turned to see a huge red wolf walk through the bushes. A smaller, while and red wolf followed him.

“Enji, Shoto.” All Might greet nodding slowly. Enji Todoroki’s pricing blue eyes burned into me. The other smaller wolf, who must be Shoto stared at me too.  
“Who is just?” Enji growled. I tilted my ears back and crouched down as All Might answered for me.

“This is Midoriya, a new wolf.” I looked back up to see Enji Todoroki still staring at me.

He huffed looking down at me. “So you're from the city? To bad All Might found you first, we could have used a strong wolf like yourself in our pack.” He said.  
I nodded to him still not looking in his eyes. “Thank you.” I said relieved that I didn’t stutter. 

In fact, I almost sound brave.

“I’m just taking my son to train. I didn’t expect to run into you here.” As Enji spoke, I looked over at Shoto, so he was Enji’s son? Oh great, we ran into possibly the scariest wolf in the forest and his son.

He was a grayish-white wolf with a long red stripe running down spine. His paws were dipped in red and a nasty scar covered his right eye and ear. The scar revealed pink skin and ripped away the right ear.

I had to look away from it, but the memory of the missing ear and fur had already burned into my mind.

“Well, we better be going.” All Might said brushing me with his tail. I quickly trotted after All Might as Enji shouted a goodbye.

After we were a good distance away, All Might turned slightly to me. “So what did you think?”

I didn’t respond for a moment before looking up at him with dead eyes. “He was nice and all, but yet, I still felt like he was going to jump at me and rip out my tongue.”

All Might let out a huge laugh pausing for a moment.

“Well, that's one way to describe it. I’ll have to remember that.” He said.

The sun was completely gone by the time we had finished walking through the whole territory. My paws ached and my tail drooped but I still happily trotted next to All Might as he lead me to town.

“I’m glad we got to walk the whole territory today, I was afraid there wasn’t enough time.” I nodded turning to say goodbye to him.

“And Midoriya,” He said looking down at me. “Don’t think Enji is too scary, a good wolf is not afraid of anything.” I smiled nodding to him.

“I’ll remember that.”

We quickly said goodbye before I transformed and grabbed my backpack. As I was on my way home my phone buzzed. Reaching into the first pocket of my backpack, I pulled it out to see 11 new messages. Lucky, most of them were from my mom asking when I was coming home. I texted her a quick 'on my way', before pulling up my chat with Kacchan.

**Kacchan: What are u even doing?**

**Kacchan: Damn it respond**

The last message had just been scent

**Kacchan: What the hell have you been doing**

I frowned down at my phone, how was I supposed to reason to that?

A good wolf is not afraid of anything

Taking a deep breath in, I quickly typed in a reply.

**Me: I’ll see u tomorrow kacchan**

I let out a shaky breath. That might not have been the bravest thing, but it was a step. A step to not letting Kacchan push me around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> Enjoy this semi-longer chapter! (I think its longer)


	6. You've changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never, never in a million years did Midoriya ever think he would do this

The air was crisp and dry as I made my way to Kacchan’s house. Straight after school, I stopped in the woods to tell All Might I couldn’t stay for training today. He wasn’t upset, maybe just disappointed. I tried my best to keep my head up as I walked to Kacchan’s house, but as I passed the buildings one by one, more and more anxiety clouded my mind.

What was Kacchan going to do? I was sure it was nothing, but over the past few days he’s been different. He started to hit me less, which might be a good thing, but its not to me. If he’s stopped, that means something is on his mind. Did he catch on that I’m a werewolf? But how? He didn’t know, and I had thought was I was being secretive about it.

I fiddled with my shirt nervously as I rounded the corner and Kacchan’s house came into view. The lights were on in the windows but I couldn’t see anyone walking around. I paused taking in a large breath before quickly walking up the house and ringing the doorbell.

There was a few seconds of pause before I heard feet shuffling on the other side and the faint smell of Kacchan. The door opened with a slam as Kacchan stared out at me, frowning. I felt my blood run cold as I chuckled nervously waving slightly. My other hand gripped the red shirt I wore that cover the bruises he had given me.

He clicked his tongue gesturing with his head to follow him in the house. He held the door open for me as I stepped in. He glared at me one more time before turning and mumbling, “I’ll be right back.” Under his breath.

Well that was awkward.

Sniffing the air, I turned my head to the kitchen as the smells of fried pork spilled out. My nose wrinkled in disgust as the smell of coffee thickened in the air. I could hear the trickling of the back liquid dripping down into a pot.

I groaned turning away from the kitchen, before I had gone into the woods this had never bothered me… I heard Kacchan bound down the stairs with a new black jacket on. I smiled at him as he passed me and headed towards the door.

“Come on.” He said opening the door and stepping out. He didn’t even wait for me as he headed down the street. I followed him out, closing the door behind myself before bounding after him. I caught up to him and glanced at the road.

I swallowed once before looking at him. He kept his eyes ahead, not even bothering to look at me.

“Where are we going?” I asked slowly still eyeing him.

“Just out to coffee.” I looked away from him frowning. Great, more coffee. I suddenly cringed at the thought of it, I had used to drink coffee with no problem, what exactly happened? But I realized, if I suddenly stopped drinking it what would Kacchan think? I’ll just say I’m trying to be more healthy or something.

We walked in awkward silence as the road slowly began to get more and more crowded. I gagged softly as the smell of fumes that filled the air. It almost felt like it was clouding my mind too.

“What?” Kacchan growled looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I stared up at him surprised he has been able to hear me. Well, whatever, I could be truthful. I looked back towards the road.

“It's just awful how many fumes are released everyday cause of cars.” I blinked trying to get the stinging feeling out of them. Was this how dogs felt?! It was horrible. Kacchan scoffed looking away from me.

“What a fucking softy.” I frowned. Kacchan had always made me a little uncomfortable.

_A good wolf is not afraid of anything._

I let out a shaky breath as I let him lead me the rest of the way until we arrived at a small cafe with a bright green sign hanging above it.

“Come on.” He mumbled slamming the door open and letting me scuttle in after him. I didn’t really mind though as I quickly followed him and took a seat across from him. Kacchan had chosen a booth in the back of the cafe and only stared at me as I fitted with my thumbs..

“What high school did you apply to?” Kacchan asked not taking his eyes off of me. I blinked slowly trying to come up with a lie.

“Just a few here and there, not any big ones.” Kacchan narrowed his eyes.

“So you haven’t applied up for U.A yet?” 

I gave him a questioning look. Why would he ask if I had signed up for U.A or not if he didn’t even want me to go?

“No, why?” Kacchan scoffed but looked away as a young waiter came over to take our order. He ordered a black coffee and I just got a water. He eyed me but didn’t say anything.

“Are you not signing up at all?” 

I frowned at him looking away. “I thought you didn’t want me too…” I mumbled under my breath.

“What!?” He practically shouted. I looked back at him sweating.

“No-othing!” I said waving him off. He scoffed again sat back down letting us sit in silence for a while. The smells of the coffee shop were beginning to overwhelm me. Not just all of the drinks, but the people too. Each one had a different scent and it was beginning to all push down on me at once. The waiter came back a few minutes later and placed our drinks in front of us.

The smell of the coffee overcame my scenes as I tried subtly to open my mouth to breathe through. Kacchan narrowed his eyes.

“What's your problem?” I avoided the question, instead answering with a question of my own.

“What brought up the U.A question?” I asked taking a sip of my water. Kacchan huffed, setting down his cup. 

“I would think a wanna-be like you would have signed up the first moment he could. But I mean if you don’t sign up at all, that's not a problem.” He smirked at me. “Looks like you finally decided to get your head out of your ass and realize you’re not good for anything.” I looked down at my drink. Why was Kacchan like this?

"I mean, you really think a nobody like you would be able to amount to anything? I'm glad you've excepted that all you are is a future gas station employee."

My knuckles began to turn white as I gripped my cup harder and frowned deeply. Kacchan didn’t say anything else, just watched to see what I would do. It was like he didn’t want me to succeed, no thats not it, he didn't even believe I could succeed. He thought I wasn't smart and brave enough to do anything. I couldn’t take it anymore, he only cared about himself!

I looked up at him on the brink of tears.

“What's wrong with you…?” My voice came out more shaky then I meant it to. Kacchan looked almost speechless. It would have been kind of funny if it we hadn’t had been in the situation we were. I sat up, tears in my eyes.

“Its like you only care for yourself, and don’t even look around at the people around you!” I shook my head. What was I even doing!? Standing up at Kacchan!? Just shut up Deku! I continued to scream at myself but continued anyway. “I thought we were friends… I tried my best to put up with what you were doing. Sure sometimes you were nice to me, but… it’s just gone too far.” I looked up at him, tears now freely flowing from my eyes.

I was suddenly aware of the many pairs of eyes that were on me. A large blush crossed my face, but I only pulled out my wallet and placed 200 yen down. I looked up at Kacchan one more time before shaking my head and storming out of the building.

The farther I walked, the more clear my head became. Suddenly I stopped in my tracks. What… had I just done…? I cupped my mouth, slightly shaking. Kacchan was going to kill me… Why had I said that!? I turned slightly and looked back. I could still go back right? I could tells him I didn’t mean it, and I didn’t get a lot of sleep. Would he even forgive me!? I turned back to look ahead of me. I was already halfway home… I should just head back and sleep.

I was feeling so out of it lately… and I had just lost my only friend. I started to cry again without even realizing it. I had never yelled like that at anyone.

I let out a shaky sigh before wiping the tears from my eyes, I stiffly walked the rest of the way home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **nos·tal·gia**  
>  näˈstaljə,nəˈstaljə/  
>  _noun_  
>  noun: nostalgia; plural noun: nostalgias  
> 1\. a sentimental longing or wistful affection for the past, typically for a period or place with happy personal associations.


	7. Things could be good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunting was hard enough without other wolves

It had been almost two weeks since I had first begun to train in All Might in the forest. But at the moment, I sat at my desk scribbling down another math equation I hardly understood. Dark circles rested under my eyes as I yawned and looked over at my clock.

2:41 am

My shoulders sagged as I looked back at my paper. Just one more problem… I quickly scribbled down what I thought was the answer before slamming the pencil on my desk and slugging my way over to my bed.

I laid down not even bothering to take my shoes off as my eyes stayed trained on the clock. I watched minutes tick by, before closing my eyes. I stayed like that for a few seconds, before opening my eyes again to look at the clock.

I huffed in surprise as I sat up and saw my clock had just… changed.

7:24 am

I stared at it, blinking slowly. Had I even slept? It hadn’t felt like it… I rubbed my eyes keeping them closed to return the feeling to them. I felt them begin to tear up the longer I kept them closed. I still couldn’t believe I had slept at all…

I wished I could just lay back down and sleep for just 5 more minutes, but Kacchan would be waiting.

Wait, he didn’t walk to school with me anymore. I sighed opening my eyes and staring down at the ground. Lately, I had been so busy with school, work, and the pack that I hadn’t even had time to focus on the overwhelming guilt of what I had said to Kacchan.

I sat up slowly, dragging my feet over to my dresser and fishing out a relatively clean school outfit.

After I was changed, I stepped into the bathroom to look at my face.

My eyes had a hit of red like I had been crying and black bags rested under them. I looked horrible…

I dragged my finger over a fresh scar I had on my cheek from training with All Might. After he had taught me the basics of hunting, he begun to show me how to fight.

At first I was nothing compared to him even going easy, but after a while, I began to catch on. I still sucked at it, but at least I was getting better. I let the thought fade from my mind as I quickly brushed my teeth and tried my best to tame my mop of hair. After I believed I was looking the best I could for the day, I quickly grabbed my backpack and rushed out the door.

Only after I was a few minutes away did I realize I forgot to eat… I sighed, and just continued to walk. I couldn’t go back now.

Another dog began barked madly at me from behind their owners windows, but I just ignored it, continuing on my way. My eyes drooped as the sun beat down on me. The days were become hotter, school would almost be over soon.

Then I’ll have more time to focus on training with All Might! I smiled to myself as I began up the stairs to my school. A few students were already in the classroom chatting among themselves and didn’t even notice as I snuck in and slipped into my seat. I guess just a pro of knowing how to sneak up on things.

I pulled out my math binder and quickly went over the problems. I sighed to myself as I realized that most of them were wrong.

I began to redo the problems as more and more students began to enter the classroom.

The air seemed to freeze as a spiky haired teen walked through the doors. Everyone quieted down, except for me being too tired and too distracted to notice the change. I was mumbling to myself of how they had told us to do the problems, crossing out and adding different things to each problem.

It wasn’t tell a long shadow covered me that I looked up and saw Kacchan staring down at me, his eyes burning into me. 

But strangely, instead of sinking back into my seat, I locked eyes with him.

A good wolf is not afraid of anything. I repeated to myself for what must of have been the 100th time. If fighting with All Might had taught me one thing about the human world, it was that a humans are definitely less scary than a wolf.

Kacchan stared at me, before huffing and walking away, throwing his bag beside his seat and sitting down.

Even after I had gone back to trying to figure out the problems, the class still had a different feel to it. I wasn’t dumb, I knew Kacchan had been way angrier the past weeks, and I knew exactly why, even if my classmates didn’t.

The day past rather quickly and like usual, I rushed out the doors. I headed to the woods, a wide smile across me face. These days training with All Might was one of the few things I look forward to. I tossed my backpack to the side and began to run through the deer path All Might had recently showed me.

He was already waiting for me at the edge of the field. He had a wide grin across his face.

“Welcome young Midoriya!” He barked happily. I smiled too, a little surprised at how happy he was. But one thing was for sure, his joy was contagious. “I have a surprise for you!” I tilted my head to the side still smiling shyly.

“What?” All Might looked at me, excitement filling his bright blue eyes.

“Your going to train with Aizawa and the other werewolves today!” All the joy I had once felt was gone. I stared at him my ears drooping.  
“Bu-but, wouldn’t they all be stronger than me…?” All Might smiled sitting down across from me.

“But that's just it my boy, I’ve trained you. Your now on the same level as they are. The only thing you lack is experience.” I scraped the ground with my claws growling nervously. What if I messed up? What if the other wolves were like Kacchan and his friends? Well, Uraraka was nice… so maybe they will be nice too!

I take a long breath in before nodding slowly. I mean, if I really wanted to to be a wolf in their pack, I would have to join in with their training. I followed All Might as he lead me through the forest again back to their camp.

The first thing I noticed there was how it was a lot louder than the last time.

Even before I stepped foot into their camp a blackish green wolf barreled into me. The air got knocked out of my lungs as we both tumbled to the ground.  
“Oh!” Said the wolf that had run into me. Her green eyes filled with worry as she quickly got up and went to check if I was okay.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you…” I sat up chucking slightly.

“It’s really fine, I don’t mind at all.” She let out a sigh of relief before slowly walking in a circle around me. Geez, this was a quick attitude change…  
“So your Midoriya?” She asked looking at me. I smiled nervously, I see Uraraka had told everyone else who I was.

“Yeah…” Suddenly, the wolf smiled at me.

“It's nice to meet you! I’m Tsuyu Asui, but please call me Tsuyu!” I smiled shyly back at her.

“Izuku Midoriya.” I said standing up next to her. Suddenly a long black wolf came trotting out next to us.

“Tsuyu! Is that anyway to treat our guest!” Suddenly the wolf basically bowed at me, tilting his head down in my direction.

“My deepest apologies, I am ashamed to have our pack be represented like this.” I began to sweat nervously as I begging him in my head to stand up and stop making a scene.  
“No no! It’s really fine! Tsuyu is really nice!” He continued to sputter apologies at me that I could barely keep up with as I heard my name being shouted from inside the camp.  
Uraraka shuffled out of the brambles and ran up to me.

“I’m glad you came!” She said sitting down across from me.

“Welp,” All Might said moving to leave. “I’ll leave you young wolves to show Midoriya were the training grounds are. I watched helplessly as All Might trotted away to a small old gray wolf lying in a patch of sunlight that leaked through the trees.

I gulped turning back to the three wolves all staring at me.

“I can’t wait to see you fight!” Uraraka shouting jumping up and staring at me in a scary way. I chuckled nervously before trying my best to shuffle away from the group.  
“Anyway,” Tsuyu said looking over at the black wolf to confirm, “The training will start in just a little.” She gave me a sideways look. “We started later in the day so you could come, so we have a little time. So is there anything you would like to do?” I licked my muzzle nervously looking around.

“Well, maybe we could head there early so I can see what it looks like?” Uraraka smiled and nodded.

“Thats a good idea! Let's head there now!” The three wolves sat up and started away from the camp. Tsuyu and Uraraka walked ahead of me talking about something I didn’t understand as the black wolf matched my past. He was bigger than me, and his fur was less fluffy and a lighter black.

His blue eyes scanned me before looking ahead at Tsuyu and Uraraka  
.  
“I’m sorry if I didn’t introduce myself before this, I am Lida.” I smiled at him.

“It’s nice to meet you. Izuku Midoriya.” He made simple talk while were headed who knew where, and I began to grow more comfortable around him and the other two. By the time we had reached the training grounds we were laughing like old friends.

The training grounds were at the bank of the river. A small piece of land dipped down at the edge of the water, just enough to have room to train. A large tree was knocked over and created a path to the other side of the river. Two other wolves were already in the clearing. But as I got closer, I realized that the two were fighting.

The one red wolf was significantly larger than the other black and white one. The red wolf had pinned the other down and was smirking.

“You give up yet Mineta?” He said pushing his paw deeper into the others throat. The other wolf, who must be Mineta, winced mumbling yeses and shuffled to his feet as the other wolf took his paw off.

Mineta had a black muzzle and ears but the rest of his body was a grayish white; except the very tips of his ears and tail, which were a dark purple. The red wolf laughed before catching a glimpse of us. He left Mineta alone and trotted over.

“Is that the new wolf!? I didn’t know he was coming today!” He smiled at me. “Whats up? I’m Eijirou Kirishima. You are…?” Lida piped up for me.

“Izuku Midoriya.” Kirishima chuckled.

“Whats up man? It’s nice to meet you!” I smiled back at him. I opened my mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted. “Say, you wanna fight.”

I snapped my jaw shut staring at him. We had just meet… and he already wanted to fight me? Looking into his red eyes, the rest of the world faded out. And for a split moment, Kirishima disappeared, and all I saw was Kacchan. Snapping out of it, I let out a shaky breath looking back at Lida and Uraraka pleading for help.

“Maybe this isn’t the time.” Lida said taking a step forward. Kirishima thought about it for a moment before nodding and chuckling slightly.

“I guess I got a little ahead of myself.” The wolves broke off into separate groups as I happily watched from the side. Uraraka still included me but I was plenty happy to watch. After a while, more wolves flooded into the clearing, until a good group of about 9 wolves were gathered.

“Alright everyone, quiet down.” Came a loud voice from behind us. Everyone immaturely shut up and sat in a semicircle. Aizawa stepped into the light. Even though he was slouching, his black fur glistened and he was far bigger than most of the wolves in the clearing.

“Today, were going to be hunting in groups.” He said eyeing all of us. His gaze eventually landed on me. I swallowed nervously waiting for him to say something. Luckily, he didn’t, instead looking away and sighing. “Figure out your own groups.” He said. The clearing buzzed with chatter as Uraraka bounced up to me.

“Come on, we should be partners!” I looked around nervously for anyone to tell me what to do. I… never had to do anything like this before. In school when there was a group assignment, I just always ended up doing it myself. 

I smiled to her. “U-um… s-s-sure.” I mumbled. She smiled back at me.

“Great!”

Lida trotted up, and Kirishima joined us after a few glances at the other groups. They talked happily about what places to start as in the background I tried to wrap my mind around was even going on.

“We should start by the river!”

“No, a hunting pack was scent out there just yesterday.”

“How about the rock trail?”

“Yeah! Thats a great place!”

“But what about Midoriya, it's a pretty hard place to hunt…”

“He’s a wolf too right? He’ll be fine!”

I simply sat in the background as the three talked loudly over each other. Maybe I should just sneak away and never come back… but would these crazy wolves hunt me out and kill me cause I know too much? I whined to myself as I walked in place nervously. But… it wasn’t like I had much to go back to in the human world.

Kacchan hated me even more, my mom… wasn’t the same. What did I have to go back to?

“Midoriya?” I blinked as I looked up and saw all three wolves looking at me, their eyes shining.

“Oh!” I said bolting up. “I-I’m sorry! I guess I got lost in my thoughts…” Uraraka smiled at me.

“Oh, is that all? That's fine! I do the same thing.” The three turned away and left me to follow them. But since I hadn’t been listening, I had no idea were we were going. The three stalked through the woods silently, and of course made me look like a baby hippo on drugs as I stepped on twigs and got stuck on throws multiple times. And here was I was thinking I was good at being sneaky.

After a white, we crossed over the invisible border to the temperate forest and headed into an area I had never been before. I’ve really only hunted with All Might near the river, so I haven't been in these places before.

Looking up, I realized where we were heading. Ahead of us, something gray and dark came into view. I blinked to try to make out what it was. The scent of plants slowly thinned out until I was staring up at a huge hill made mostly out of boulders and rocks. The shrubs growing in-between the rocks had the stale scent of rabbits and mice mingled in.  
“This, is the rock trail.” Kirishima said staring up at it, a while crooked grin across his face. I took a deep breath as Uraraka laughed happily.

“The best tasting rabbits live up there!” She said looking back at me and Lida. “But uh… there pretty hard to catch, so its fine if you don’t get any.” She finished looking away shyly.  
“It would be easier if you payed more attention when Aizawa tries to show you something.” Lida mumbled.

“Calm down, do you remember how nervous you were first time you climbed the rock tail? Imagine what Midoriya is feeling.” Kirishima said sighing. “Plus, all your noise is going to scare away all the pray for miles.”

Uraraka pouted turning around to look at Kirishima.

“Come on,” Kirishima chuckled. “We came here to hunt didn’t we? Let's get going!” With that, he trotted ahead to the first boulder. Bunching up his back legs, he lowered himself to the ground. With one mighty jump, he flew through the air and landed gracefully, Lida and Uraraka followed him without complaint. I trailed behind them, swallowing nervously. Lida looked back at me before sighing.

“You want to gather all of your strength in your back legs. After that use you shoulder to guide yourself in the right direction.” He bent down to illustrate. He made sure I was watching before jumping up and joining the two other wolves. They all stared down at me expectantly. 

I took a deep breath in before gathering my strength. Huffing, I launched myself up. I made it to the boulder, despite almost face planting.

We jumped up the rest of the way, the first jump was by far the hardest. We split up to find more pray and all moved out in different directions.

The top of the hill wasn’t that big, so I ended up hunting on the side, but even so, from the top, I could see almost everything. I saw where the pines dripped off into the river and in the distance, the tops of the buildings in my town. I took a deep breath letting the view sink in and wash away the thoughts and worries of the human worlds. This, was the type of thing you would never see stuffed in a school building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo  
> I don't know what to saayy  
> Okay bye


	8. I didn't mean to worry you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets a little detracted...

By the end of the hunt, we had a total of 4 rabbits. Two had been baby rabbits which had scurried over Kirishima’s paws when Lida had cased their mother and them out of their den, which resulted us with 3 hares. I was pretty proud of myself for catching the tan spotted one on the bottom of the pile. White Uraraka had claimed that there wasn’t even a whiff of a rabbit where she had hunted. 

Kirishima only laughed, rolling his eyes as Lida scolded her for not taking it seriously. Watching the wolves laugh and joke, I couldn’t help but smile. Their world was so care free, no school or friends to get in the way. I picked up mine and Lida’s rabbit as he continued to yell at Uraraka while we made our way down.

It would have been an understatement to state that getting down with two rabbits dangling from your jaws was harder then getting up. Not to mention I still wasn’t quite use to killing…

The smell of the rabbit’s blood wafted up my nose, and while my wolf side longed to eat it, the human side of me was trying to keep itself from hurdling.

As soon as we reached the bottom of the hill, Lida picked up his rabbit, and I happily let him take some of the weight from my jaws. I would have to get used to eating raw meat if I was ever going to be a true member of the their pack. We trotted through the trees and took a turn down a deep path I didn’t recognize, but I was in no place to point that out. 

Halfway down the path, the smell of Tsuyu and others I didn’t recognize mingled with the scent of the rabbit in my mouth. Up ahead, the sound of the river made its way to us and I breathed it in, taking in the smell of the river mixed with the tangy scent of blood.

“Almost there,” Kirishima mumbled through the bodies of the rabbits, looking back at me. I nodded, and sure enough, up ahead the fallen tree that dipped into the training ground creaked with the weight of a unknown wolf on top of it. Sure enough, a large gray wolf followed two others to the patch of land just on the other side. I looked back at Uraraka to make sure I was supposed to follow the gray wolf across. She nodded to me as I turned back to look at Kirishima as he was already halfway across the tree.

Everything was so… new. But wasn't bad, it was fun to learn new things about how they live. I jumped on the log following Kirishima across. My heart fluttered as I looked down at the glossy stones at the bottom of the river. Kacchan would have loved this! I jumped off the log as my eyes widened. One group of wolves had a small doe resting at their paws. They were all standing around it proudly. Tsuyu’s group had a small pile of mice, squirrels, and other rodents. Kirishima dropped his prey on the ground and sat down. I followed his lead, dropping the hare down next to his and sitting down. Only then did I see the huge black wolf curled up in a patch of sunlight. 

Aizawa lazily opened one of his eyes as the rest of my group filtered in. He grumbled shifting to his stomach to get better looks at us.

“I guess we won’t have to send out a hunter patrol. Good job, and Midoriya,” I sat up straight as he looked at me. He stared at me, as a wide grin crossed his face. “I expected you to get nothing, but you proved me wrong. But I guess while just to see how skilled you really are when we do fight training.” The clearing sat in a cold since as Aizawa sat up slowly, sighing.

“Alright everyone, grab your prey and head back to camp, Midoriya you come too.” The wolves picked up their catches and talked in hushed voices as we walked back to the camp. This, had been really fun. Except that Aizawa was planning on killing me… that kinda sucked.. but otherwise! 

The sun had already dipped below the horizon by the time we had arrived back. But the thought of school the next day didn’t even cross my mind. Uraraka laughed at something Lida said, then ran up to me.

“You want to eat with us when we get back?” I looked over at her and smiled despite the hare in my mouth. I hadn’t had eaten dinner yet, and I was pretty hungry. Mom would understand if I just had a quick bite then headed home. I nodded mumbling incomplete words through my teeth. Uraraka looked very confused for a few seconds before shrugging and skipping happily along newt to me. 

The camp was engulfed with shadows by the time the whole group of 10 wolves had made their way back. I was surprised to see how little adult wolves there were. Besides Aizawa and All Might, only about 3 other full grown wolves were here. I scanned the clearing for any signs of any of other wolves but didn’t see any.

“Welcome back.” All Might said looking up at the group of wolves. Lida, Kirishima, and the wolves with the deer and squirrels made their way to the wall of brambles. I hesitated before following after them.

On the left side of the tree was a small, almost empty pile of pray. The doe was dropped at the edge of the pile and the rabbits and squirrels on the small pile of a few cold rabbits. Lida looked up at me as I dropped my rabbit onto the pile.

“I heard your eating with us?” He asked. I nodded looking up at him. He sat down, looking straight ahead, “First rule of the pack, the youngest and oldest eat first.” He eyes flashed to me and I felt a shiver run down my spine. “Will you take the rabbit you caught to the gray wolf sitting by All Might?” I nodded, shuffling over and picking up the rabbit I had just dropped. I rushed out of the brambles, hoping to get away from Lida’s scornful eyes.

Looking around, I saw All Might sitting next to a gray wolf, chatting quietly. I walked over and laid the rabbit in front of her. I back up a little bit as both wolves looked up at me.

“This is for you, Mrs…”

The gray wolf gave me a toothy grin.

“You can call me Recovery Girl. That's what everyone else calls me.” I nodded to her smiling.

“Okay Recovery Girl, enjoy the rabbit.” I walked away over to Uraraka who was in the middle of pulling something out of the brambles. Everyone here was so easy to talk to, unlike Kacchan and the other kids in my class. 

Uraraka pulled what looked like a leg out of the brambles but paused seeing me. “Hey Midoriya! Aizawa said we could eat the deer! Come help me!” I trotted over picking up the other back leg of the doe in my mouth and pulling it through.

Looking down at the clear, lifeless eyes of the deer, the human side of me cringed, but the wolf side jumped for joy.

I hesitantly sat down as Uraraka and a few other wolves, including Kirishima, followed my lead. The wolves began eating, and I took a couple bites, but surprisingly, it wasn’t that bad. It was actually, really good. I continued eating, but out of the corner of my eye I saw what I thought was Mineta. He was slowly walking up behind me, keeping his eyes on the food.

Without thinking, I let out a deep growl from the back of my throat. The other wolves continued eating like nothing was happening, maybe they would look up to see what the growl was but that was all. Mineta looked over at me, showing his teeth before backing off. As soon as he was a few feet away from me, my head cleared.  
A huge blush crossed my face as I looked at him, I was about to apologize before Kirishima nudged me. Looking over at him, he had a piece of meat hanging from his jaws, but didn’t care.

“Hey good job.” I looked at him few seconds longer before looking at at Mineta. “Don’t worry about it, Mineta’s the omega, he was just trying to take your place.” Kirishima said taking another bite of meat. I looked over to Kirishima than back at Mineta.

“I didn’t mean to growl at him though…” I said watching him crawl around looking for an opening to get at the deer. Kirishima shrugged, “It must have been your inner wolf or something.” He turned back to the deer as I watched Mineta’s yellow eyes shine through the darkness. I watched for a few moments longer before turning my head back to the doe and taking a few more bites. 

By the time I was stuffed full, the whole deer was basically stripped to the bone. My eyes dropped as the wolves wondered around the camp yawning every once in awhile. I sat on the stone All Might had been on, resting my head on my paws. Today had been a good day. Although school had been kind of trying, I enjoyed training with different wolves than just All Might.

I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep.

“You’re still here my boy?” I slowly shifted my head to look at All Might as he made his way over to me. 

“What do you mean?” I asked. All Might looked around at the darkness and crickets hidden in the bushes. “What about your mother and school?” I shot up, staring at him. “I forgot!” I took off at a sprint through the woods, panting heavily. Letting my nose and limited night vision guide me. I bursted through the tree line, quickly switched back, grabbed my backpack, and sprinted as fast as I could home. Halfway there, I began to walk, trying to catch my breath. Panting, I pulled out my phone. 

**Mom: Izuku where are you?**

**Mom: I’m getting worried…**

**Mom: Should I got look for you??**

**Mom: Are you okay?**

I frowned down at my phone typing in a response.

**Me: I’m so so sorry Mom! I lost track of time. Omw home now**

My phoned dinged with a response almost immediately.

**Mom: Thank goodness! Please come home safe**

I stuffed my phone back into my backpack and begun to run again. I ran through my front door to my mom sitting not he couch. She stood up to me, looking relieved. She ran up to hug me and I didn’t stop her, after all, I had really worried her. 

“Thank goodness you're okay! I was really worried!” I chucked looking down at her.

“I’m sorry, I lost track of time. I promise it won’t happen again.” She nodded looking over at the kitchen.

“Your dinner got cold…” Guilt crawls up in my gut as I looked over at the table to see a plate of rice and meat, which even looked cold. 

“Oh… that's okay, I ate with the wolves today.” My mom looked up at me wide eyed.

“Well… that's good sweetie, I’m glad you got some food.” She walked away over to her room. “You should get to bed soon. It's late, just make sure you finish my homework.” I innerly sighed, looking behind my shoulder at my backpack. My homework…

Glancing at the clock above the stove, I sighed again. It was almost 1 in the morning. I begun to drag my feet to my room, already pulling out my papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soorrry its so late....  
> Lost track of time. Anyway, be happy, and read


	9. I Almost Won!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup, just a fight

My fur dripped as raindrops slipped through the trees and hit my head. I didn’t mind though, in fact, I was smiling. Today was Saturday, which meant I was allowed to spend the whole day with the pack I let out a childish giggle as I followed the trail Uraraka had showed me a few days ago. As the rain began to fall harder, the river rushed past with the new water that had been added to it. I jumped on the creaky log and trotted across. 

I had told All Might the other day that I could come early, and to my surprise, he stood up, walked over to Aizawa, and changed the time of the training. When I was right there, and just like that. Today, almost everyone was already in the training grounds. Well, besides Aizawa himself. Lida’s long fur looked like a rug wrapped around himself as he frowned deeply. He shook out his fur for what must had been the 100th time by the looks of it. 

“Midoriya!” Kirishima shouted over to me. I grinned jumping off the log and walking over to them. Mineta slouched grumbling under his breath. 

“It’s your fault that I had to wake up so early…” Tsuyu looked over at him. 

“Mineta, the rest of us wake up this early anyways.”

“But I don’t!” Mineta whined.

“And that's why you’re the omega.” Kirishima said nodding his head up and down. 

“YOU DON’T NEED TO RUB IT IN!” A few wolves chuckled as Mineta whined and mumbled more things under his breath.

“Quiet down!” Came a booming voice. Aizawa stepped out of the bushes, looking very, very tired. “I didn’t come here to hear gossip about what this and that wolf said. I came here to train.” A devilish smirk crossed his face. “Today, we’ll be fighting.” The clearing erupted with cheers as I looked nervously at Uraraka, but she was only cheering along.

Aizawa licked his lips scanning everyone.

“Kirishima.” Kirishima chuckled stepping into a newly formed circle the wolves had made. When did that even happen?! “And Midoriya.” I felt my blood run cold as every pair of eyes turn to stare at me. Of course he would pick me, of course. I took a slow step into the circle, as Uraraka mumbled a quick good luck. Kirishima crouched down, grinning. 

“Don’t expect me to go easy just because you’re new.” He said scanning me for any openings. I blinked at him, trying to focus. Just… imagine he’s All Might. I let out a breath, bending down to match Kirishima’s stance. 

“Go whenever…” Aizawa said slouching to the ground. Even though it didn’t seem like he was paying attention, I could feel his red eyes watching me. Kirishima wasted no time, lunging at me head on.

What should I do!? WHAT SHOULD I DO!!? I Continued ti panic innerly but felt my body move on its own. I didn’t think about it as I jumped up to meet him in the air.  
What am I doing!?

I tried my best to calm down, thinking through my options moments before I hit him. We both let out viscous growls as we collated. My jaws opened and I snatched him around the neck. His teeth snapped above me, and they closed around my ear. Tears welled up in my eyes as I blinked trying to get rid of them, plus the rain that was dripping down my forehead. 

I refused to let go as I felt part of my ear tear off. My momentum pushed both os us to the ground, with me still holding onto his neck.

I almost pulled away to make sure Kirishima was okay as we landed on the ground with a thud, but I couldn’t… Right now, I need to stop thinking about Kirishima, and just about the opponent in front of me. I dug my claws into his belly fur as he snapped at me. His back paws begun to kick me furiously as I lost my grip and his kicks pushed me off of him. I ended on my side, trying my best to get up. But before I could move, Kirishima’s teeth dug into my muzzle in a tight hold. We both had been growling, but now I was frantically twisting trying to get out of his hold. I felt my energy quickly draining as my jaw ached with pain.

I kicked his paw as he let out a yelp letting go of me and slipping to the ground. I jumped up and tried to take advantage of his quick fall.

I dove for his back, holding onto his scruff. He yelped in surprise as I jumped up, putting most of my weight on his back. Even though I wasn’t that big, the weight of me plus my teeth made him stumble to his knees.

I… got him? I looked down at him as he slowly fell, rain drenching both of us and washing away the blood from the small scrapes. Did… I win?

Suddenly, Kirishima flipped around, loosening my grip and grabbed hold of my neck. Before I could even register what was going on, he used his body weight to flip us over and pin me to the ground. His paws dug into my stomach as his teeth closely gripped my neck. We both waited, heaving for breath.

“Thats enough.” Aizawa said. “Go sit on the side.” Kirishima let go, and stepped off of me smirking. We both moved away, Kirishima chuckled in my ear. 

“You’re pretty good, you’re really only missing experience.” I smiled and nod. Pain trickled down my muzzle and ear as the adrenaline wore off. Aizawa called up two more wolves that I didn’t recognize, and I sat down next to Uraraka and Lida to watch the next fight.

“You didn’t really good!” Uraraka whispered to me. I tried to smile back, but winced at the pain in my muzzle. The rain had slowed down, but still ran down my face. I blinked away water and tears as the water stung my wounds. My blood dripped down my fur fading away sinking into the ground.

“I think I got hit.” I said licking the blood that dripped down my muzzle. Uraraka stood up and leaned closed to my face. I leaned back, farther away from her. A blush so big covered my face I was sure my fur had turned a bright pink. 

“Hm…” She said sitting back down. I let my heart calm down before following her lead. “It doesn’t look to bad. Just go talk to recovery girl to make sure it won’t get infected.” I nodded, looking back at the fight just in time to see one slip in a puddle of mud and face plant. I couldn’t help but smile, than wince at the pain.

After training, I walked back to the camp with the others, looking around for recovery girl. Her faint scent lead through the brambles to the large tree. She picked up her head as I walked over and tilted my ears back to show respect.

“I was told I should come here to make sure my wounds don’t get infected.” She nodded, slowly standing up. She leaned close as I bent down to let her see it better. After a second, she backed away, allowing me to sit up again.

“You shouldn’t have to worry, the rain should have cleaned it.” I nodded turning away. “But don’t go rubbing any dirt in it or getting into any more fights.”  
“Thanks,” I said looking behind my shoulder. I crawled away from the sheltering branches of the tree. Almost all of the adult wolves were gone. Leaving only Aizawa and the younger ones, and trust me, Aizawa did not look happy.

“They should be back by now…” he grumbled slouching down. He growled at the wet ground but didn’t say anything else. The rain had let up a little and my ear and muzzle had stopped bleeding.

Looking around for any thing to do, I saw Lida and Uraraka having a hushed conversation, Kirishima had curled up for a nap. 

I swallowed, walking to what looked like a dryish piece of land under a tree and curled up. I stuck my nose under my tail to keep it warm. The rain falling around me created a lullaby of leaves and water shaking and falling in the wind. My eyes drooped a lot quicker than I thought they would, as I slowly drifted off to sleep. I didn’t think I had been this tired, but I guess it made sense. I hadn’t have had that much sleep lately, with school and the pack, some sleep wouldn’t hurt.

 

 

My eyes shot open as the sound of something crashing through the trees headed straight for me. A lot of the other wolves had stood up and were staring worriedly at the line of trees.

Suddenly, All Might jumped out of the bushes, standing tall. The other wolves that had been missing jumped in after him. The clearing was silent as we all looked at him, waiting for some type of news.

“There has been a hunter spotted in our territory, heading towards the Endeavor territory.” Cries of dismay and rushed words spilled out of people’s mouths as the cleaning erupted with talking. Endeavor? That must be the other pack’s territory.

“We should warn them!” Someone that I couldn’t quite place shouted.

“What did those worm eaters ever do to help us!?”

“It’s the right thing to do!”

“Why should we care what happens to them?!” Arguments broke out among the wolves.“QUIET!”

A eerie silence erupted through the whole clearing. All Might stood above it all, holding his head high. I blinked up at him, everyone stared at him, hoping for some type of assurance. I frowned uneasily my ears tilting back as I shifted on my feet.

I probably didn’t understand the real risk of this, but I still understood that hunters were very, very bad. 

“It’s our duty, to help the other pack. Stop with all this nonsense, of course he would warn us. Now we need to figure out who will go tell them.” The clearing was filled with silence. No one dare to speak. 

“Midoriya should go.” Everyone stared at Aizawa as he slowly sat up. All Might casted me a nervous glance. “Think about it.” Aizawa said looking at me too. “He would understand what risks are really involved with this pack.”All Might looked at me before looking back at Aizawa.

“He can’t go alone…”

“Send Lida with him.”

Lida stepped forward holding his head high. “I am honored that you would even consider me for this important job. I will do all I can to make you proud.” All Might nodded. Lida looked back at me, waiting for me to follow him. I jumped up quickly, shaking the last bits of sleepiness from my eyes and we started off at a sprint. We ran till we hit the river, which Lida jumped across flawlessly.

I hesitated for a moment before following him, jumping across the slick stones trying my best not to fall. Lida slowed down at the other side of the river, looking back at me as I followed. I took a moment to catch my breath as we slowed down, walking along the bank of the river towards the the rapids. The river slowly started dipping down, creating a valley. I looked down at it as it dipped, then back to Lida as he looked straight ahead.

“Midoriya.” I sat up straight sweating slightly.

“Y-Yes?” He refused to look at me.

“I wanted to warn you about the Endeavor territory. Their pack… is a lot different than ours. I just want you to be careful.”

My ears tilted back slowly, as I blinked a few times. I did get that kind of vibe from the Todoroki’s I had met. I looked back towards the river. 

“I understand.” Lida nodded keeping his eyes forward.

“Just don’t say anything, let me do the talking.” I licked my muzzle as the sound of the rapids got closer. I… kind of understood. But I wasn’t going to get killed, not yet at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY!  
> I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER... ;-;  
> Anyway, I'm going to be posting that other chapter tomorrow, since I finished it early... as you could tell. So sorry to anyone who saw that, this... I think is the right chapter


	10. I just wanted to be a good person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a whole lot of trouble for poor Izuku

The other territory was hardly different from All Might’s. Except for the river, which disappeared and turned into a small stream you could jump over in one leap. Birds and animals still called out from hidden borrows as me and Lida trotted across the unknown territory. I looked around at the pines me. 

“Do you… know where their camp is?” I asked. Lida shook his head, looking back at me.

“We have a meeting place set up if any hunters are seen. Most of the time it’s down wind from their camp, so they’ll smell us.” I nodded looking back down at the the stream. Unfamiliar scents covered almost every bush and tree as I tried to keep up with the quick paste of Lida. We continued to walk for a little longer until a terrifying growl stopped both of us in our tracks. I froze, my ears tilting back as my heart pounded. I stopped myself from growling, remind myself that I wasn’t in any danger. But… I guess I was just nervous. I’m still scared by lots of things… Kacchan, Aizawa, school… so… even if I tried, would I ever be a good wolf?I stayed silent, crouching down to seem lower, Lida didn't the same.  
“We came just with a warning.” Lida said. The rest of the wolves in the patrol stepped out of the bushes. I frowned uneasily as the red and white wolf I had seen earlier walked into view. The lead wolf didn’t stop growling. “Why did they send two just to deliver a message?” Lida didn’t respond for a moment.

“Simple safety sir.” The large yellowish wolf sat up, scanning us. I felt the fur on the back of my neck stand up, someone was watching me… my eyes spun around frantically searching for anyone who was looking at me. Sure a few of them were glancing at me, but they were also looking at Lida. I stopped dead in my tracks, one light blue and gray eye stared through my fur and my skin. Enji Todoroki’s son… Shoto was his name. He was staring right at me. 

I quickly looked away, trying my best to ignore him and calm my beating heart.

“Hmm… Thanks for the warning I suppose. I will send a few wolves with you to escort you back to your territory.” Lida simply nodded, not arguing. The tan wolf stared for a moment longer before looking around at the wolves around him. “Todoroki and Kaminari, please lead them back.” I gulped and whined to myself. Great, this wolf was going to follow me out too.

Lida and I turned to leave, the black wolf and Todoroki took places behind and ahead of us. Todoroki fell in step behind me. We walked in silence following the stream. I began to almost forget about Todoroki staring at me until he spoke, almost scaring me out of my skin.

“Your scars.” I jumped at his deep voice turning to look at him.

“Um… What?” I asked locking eyes with him.

“Where did you get those scars on your muzzle and ear, they’re new.” I licked my still fresh scars thinking about my answer. The uneasiness in my head faded away as I lost myself in my thoughts.

“Training.” Was all I replied turning away. It’s probably better not to let on about anything.

“Did you win?” I felt the uneasiness come right back. He’s trying to see how strong I am… Lida tilted his ears back. 

“It doesn’t matter does it?” I let out an inner sigh thanking LIda in my head.

“Huh…” Todoroki said. I tilted my ears back at that. Why did he seem surprised? They walked with us till we had reached the edge of our territory. Lida gave a simple good bye, while I refused to look back. Not because I was angry or anything like that, but because on our walk back, my mind began to spin out of control. Once it started, it couldn’t be stopped. It spun on and on about how other wolves or a hunter could just walk out of nowhere and attack me., or how Todoroki might jump me from behind… and OH GOD HE WAS STILL LOOKING AT ME WASN’T HE!? I refused to look back as Lida walked away. As soon as we were out of ear shot… I looked ahead of me at Lida.

“Well, they are… different.”

“Was it the way Todoroki was staring at you?” I was taken aback as I chuckled nervously desperately looking for something to say. “I suppose it might have been because he’s never seen you before, but I’m sure he hasn’t seen everyone in our pack before. Maybe it was because he smelled the city on you. But that scent faded a while ago. He also had seen you had new scars, implying he had seen you before…”

“You can stop now!” I said nervously searching for something else to talk about. 

“Hm,” Lida said quickening his paste. “I suppose your right. We can search for those answers another day.” 

Like heck we would!

 

 

The next Monday morning, I was staring at myself in the mirror. Two long claw marks ran down my nose and almost touched my cheek. Half of my right ear had been torn away, leaving a healing scab and making it kind of hard to hear. I gently touched where half of my ear had been. 

It didn’t really make sense, there wasn’t a difference in hearing when I was a wolf. I sighed, turning my head to look at the very faint teeth marks on my neck. You couldn’t even see them unless you were look for anything. In fact, they almost looked like knife marks. It would probably fade soon. 

I let the marks on my neck go, instead focusing on what looked the worse, my nose. I sighed, trying to think of a good way to hide it. People didn’t pay that much attention to me anyway, maybe if I just kept my head down… No that wouldn’t work, someone was bound to see it. Maybe if I used some makeup? I shook my head grimacing. A boy who was already disliked coming to school wearing makeup? I would never live that down. But… right now, that seemed like the only choice. The problem though was that I didn't even know how to put makeup on. Maybe I could ask my mom? 

She hadn’t had been happy at all when I had come home with scrapes I couldn’t hide from her, but she understood. She would help me. I nodded to myself in the mirror, making up my mind And by the time I was making my way to school, a uncomfortably think layer of what was called foundation covered my nose. I wrinkled it a few times trying to get used to the feeling. I sat down like I did normally, pulling out some homework sheets that I needed. But for some reason, the glare I normally felt from Kacchan felt stronger… I turned slightly in my seat to look at him, frowning to myself. He stared at me… unblinking… I chuckled nervously turning away. This was great. First the scars, than Todoroki staring at me, and now Kacchan was planning my murder.

I sighed, trying my best to ignore it. 

Kacchan lucky didn’t both me for the morning and everything seemed normal after that. During my lunch, I finished up my meal than sat in my desk to read.  
“Midoriya?” I looked up surprised to see a girl who had never even spoken to me before, standing in front of my desk. Two other girls stood shyly behind her.  
“Ye-yeah?” I asked. Oh great, she was going to make fun of me wasn’t she…?

“What’s the scar on your nose?” My hands immediately flew up to my nose trying to cover it up. What about the makeup!? Crap! Thank of a lie, think of a lie.  
“This? I’ve always had this.” I said ducking away from their stares.

“I told you!” One of the girls said.

“No! That’s totally new! He’s just lying!” Two other boys walked up.

“Whats going on?” A bigger and bigger group began to gather arguing about my scars. I simply sat in the middle of it, trying to cover my ear and neck as unsuspiciously as I could, hoping that they wouldn’t notice. Everyone froze as the door slammed open. 

It was like the parting of the red sea as the students made a pathway right to me. Kacchan walked through, growling at how much attention I was getting.  
“What the hell is going on?” His voice was deathly calm. No one dare speak. “Well!?” He boomed. A small girl squeaked out an answer.

“Uhh… We were trying to see if the scars on Midoriya’s nose are new.” Everyone watched as Kacchan stalked forward, his eyes scanning me. I huffed in surprise as Kacchan grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me up. Memories of Kirishima flooded up as my first instinct was to force Kacchan’s hand off me. I kept myself from lashing out at him, shaking with fear. Kacchan examined me, before grimacing.

“The fuck happened to your face Deku?” He growled.

Kacchan would know if I lied, but I couldn’t just come clean when I had lied to all the others. I opened my mouth to respond, but never got a chance. Kacchan grabbed my jaw forcefully, forcing my head to the left.

“The fuck!? What the hell happened to your ear?!” Mummers rippled through he crowd as they caught sight of my ear. It took all my might to keep from lashing out at Kacchan.  
“I-I…” I struggled some more, trying to find the right words. What about a dog? That could make sense. But I’d have to make this convincing… I looked down ashamed, “I… got attacked by a street dog. It’s not that big of a deal…” I looked up to lock eyes with Kacchan. He saw right through me. But the other people who were still standing around began to quietly mumble while walking away, until it was just me and Kacchan. He looked around, before leaning in close to my non hurt ear. I cringed as his breath hit the side of my face.  
“Meet me outside. Now.” He let me drop as I gathered my whereabouts.

“Buu… Um… breaks almost over…” Kacchan turned to stare at me giving me the death glare. “Okay!” I squeaked out. I followed him out the doors, and around the edge of the school. As soon as I turned the corner Kacchan threw me against the wall. I winced, gasping for breath as the air was knocked out of me. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” I had no choice but to let him continue as I struggled to breathe. “What’s with those scars?! Why the hell have you been so out of it lately!?” He stared at me, fuming.

I gathered my strength and stood up. “What are you talking about?”

Kacchan stormed towards me, digging his nails into my shoulder. “I know you’re lying fuck-face!” I frowned, feeling my teeth turn sharp. “Now I’m going to ask you one more time…” Kacchan raised his fist towards me.

No…

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” 

Before I could even think, I raised my hand and caught his fist. He stared at me angrily, and I could feel his rage boiling over. Fricccckkkk, what did I just do? I quickly let go staring at him, breathing heavily.He let his hand slowly fall to his side.

“What the fuck.” He said snarling.

“I told you, a dog attacked me.” Kacchan backed up to give me space. He turned away, looking at something I couldn’t see. We stood like that in awkward silence for way to long.  
“Where were you this weekend?” My blood ran cold. He was at my house…? Why didn’t my mom tell me? Kacchan looked back at me. “I went to your house Saturday and Sunday, you weren’t there. Where were you?” I gulped. This was bad, very very bad. If my mom had told him something and I said something different, what would I do? I stared at him. I… hated the way I had been treating Kacchan. He used to be my friend, this wasn’t right. I looked down. I wish I could just tell him, then we could go back to normal, and everything would be fine.

“I…” I stopped myself, calming down and feeling my teeth go back to normal. If Kacchan knew… wouldn’t everything be so much easier? He wouldn’t tell anyone, Kacchan wouldn’t do that. “I… I can’t tell you!” I shouted squeezing my eyes shut. My fist were clenching as I tilted my head down and opened my eyes.

“I want to tell you, I really do, but you wouldn’t believe me.” 

We stood in silence, what was Kacchan thinking?

“What the hell are you talking about? If you’re going to lie, at least make it a good one.” Kacchan turned away from me, facing the wall opposite of us. “Don’t get in my way Deku.” I didn’t respond. But blinked confusedly. How had I been in his way before? Kacchan turned his head, his crimson eyes burning.

“You hear me Deku? Don’t get in my way.” With that, he turned and walked away, leaving me in the shadows. I sighed, sitting up. I waited a few minutes for Kacchan to get back to class before following. Everything was just spinning out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Yup, so yeah
> 
> I just wanted to say think you for reading this far, I know there are a lot of mistakes in my writing (mostly because I'm too lazy to look over it that much) but it's really fun to write!
> 
> Remember if you have any ideas you want to see in the story, I'd be happy in include some of them. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!


	11. So... Who are you?

Two weeks later, I trotted along in between trees and rocks on my way home. The sun turned the bushes and trees a dark pink and warmed the stones by the river till they glowed. As I walked along, I smiled. Today, had been a good day. The scar on my ear had finally healed, and the marks on my neck were all gone, Kacchan had left me alone, school was almost over, and I finally felt like I was a part of the pack. I wasn’t super high up in the ranks, but I was working on that, and I was so close to making it. My insides swelled up, I couldn’t help but jump slightly as I walked.

I would stop occasionally to sniff the air or a tree, but continued on my way, feeling as bright as the sun. Birds and crickets called out and fresh air filled my lungs. I took another deep breath, pausing to sniff again.

Nothing in the city would ever feel this way.

I paused, slight confused as a new strange scent hit my nose, it was a wolf’s strange scent. I turned my head to look in the direction of the smell. It was coming from the border. I took a hesitant step towards it, my smile slowly fading. What was I supposed to do with an intruder? What if it wasn’t even an intruder? What was I going to do!?

I looked back towards the camp, frowning again. Should I just go back and warn them? Was I supposed to attack them or just give them a warning?

My mind wondered back to when the wolf from the other pack had seen me and Lida. He moved to attack, but than when we backed down, he heard us out. That… seemed right. But he also had backup. I sighed, I should at least check it out. 

The smell got stronger the closer I got. And as soon as I was close enough, I recognized who the scent belonged too, Todoroki. I cringed as I began to walk faster. If he was trespassing, would I have to attack him? It wasn’t long till I saw while and red through the trees. He was standing near the border, but I couldn't’ tell what side he was on.

I crouch down, and crept forward, keeping my eyes on him. He didn’t seem to see me until I was almost right next to him. I stepped out of my hiding place and Todoroki’s eyes instantly flew to me as I let out the most ferocious growl I could muster. We stared at each other for a moment, Todoroki’s front paws were past the marker. I angled my ears up my tail held high. For some reason, I wasn’t afraid of what might happen, I was just really to fight if I needed to.

Todoroki examined me, and it almost seemed like he was really to lunge at me. But after a moment, he angled his ears back, and stepped back to his side of the border. I stopped growling, but kept my tail and ears up.

“What were you doing?” I asked. He watched me for a moment before responding.

“I was chasing a squirrel, and it ran across the border. I was trying to decide if I should go after it.” I frowned, mumbling to myself.

“That doesn’t make sense. As soon as he stopped chasing it, it would have gotten away. And by the smell of it, he had been standing there for a while. Which means he must be lying, or something else I haven’t thought about yet-"

“You know I can hear you right?” I blushed apologizing as I took a few steps away, trying to leave. 

“Wait!” He shouted. I frowned uneasy, looking at Todoroki.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking again. “Where do you go at sunset?”

I blinked at him, confused. He explained farther, “My dad trains me every afternoon, and I see you walking towards the city every night. Do you sill live there? I thought you had joined the pack.” My heart began to speed up. What was I supposed to say? I needed to cover up that I left at night, what if they attacked while I was away?

“I… go to visit my mom.”

I was… kinda telling the truth! Just not all of it… Todoroki’s eyes widened. 

“So you really did live in the city?” Did? I still do.

He sat down next to the border. I shifted nervously not sitting down.

“Yeah.” Todoroki nodded looking away. We sat in silence as I waited for him to leave. I looked towards the sun falling slowly, I couldn’t just leave him here. What if he stole prey after I left? I looked towards Todoroki again, to see him also looking towards the sun. The fading light sparkled in his eyes, giving him a far away look. And the longer I stared, the more I felt as if he wished to leave. His fur was ruffled by the wind, as he breathed in the smell of the blooming flowers on the wind. He looked like… like he would never be satisfied.

Like he would always be chasing something just out of reach. I had felt something like this before, but nothing like what I saw that day. He was lost… WHAT WAS I THINKING!? That was a ton of crap, I need to stop digging into things. I frowned, looking away.

This was awkward. 

I sat down sighing, my own thoughts began to wonder. They immediately sipped happily to Kacchan, much to my dismay. The words he had said bounced around in my head. 

_Whats wrong with you?!_

What was I going to do with him? Crickets interrupted my thoughts as I looked over at Todoroki to find him staring at me again. I whined softly but talk to him anyway.

So, you said you train with your dad, why?” I inched forward to hear him better.

“I’m training to be an alpha.”

My eyes widened, while he just stayed the same. Alpha? I had been talking to a future alpha?! All Might was an alpha sure, but he was different, he wasn’t the do everything I say and you won’t get hurt kind of alpha. I sat up, about to lick his chin to show obedience, but stopped. Should I even submit to an alpha from a different pack? I mean, it wouldn’t hurt anything…

I took a few steps closer and leaned over the border to lick his chin. It was how wolves show obedience after all. Todoroki was taking aback, and blinked slowly.

Suddenly a huge wave of embarrassment flooded over me. I tilted my ears back, watching Todoroki’s eyes glitter in the dark.

“I’m sorry! Was that too over the top? I didn’t mean-"

“It’s okay, I just wasn’t expecting it…”

I sat back down, letting a relieved sigh out.

More awkward silence followed.

My mind again somehow wondered to Kacchan. I smiles softly, what would he think if he knew I just licked someone else’s chin? He would probably have an even lower option of me, which was kind of difficult to believe. Plus, than I would have to deal with him knowing that in high school.

HIGH SCHOOL! I forgot about high school! I jumped up, looking around franticly as if I were being attacked. Todoroki stood up too as if to try to protect me from my invisible attacker. That signaled some red flags in my head, but I ignored it.

“I’m so sorry! I have to go!” For a split moment Todoroki looked upset, but it quickly washed away. Without a word, Todoroki turned and stalked away. He left me standing there, in the dark, and utterly confused. What… just happened?

It didn’t matter right now, I need to go talk to my mom. I sprinted off as fast as I could, until I got the edge of the territory, when I grabbed my backpack and continued running. Half way there, my throat began to burn as I tasted blood. I slowed to jog trying me best to keep going. By the time I got home I was panting heavily. My mom looked up worriedly from her spot in front of the stove.

“Izuku are you okay?!” I took a moment to catch my breath.

“I… sorry… I… remembered… high school.” My mom looked confused before gasping.

“I thought you already applied for some!” I continued to sit there heaving for breath.

“No… but I’ll get right on it!” I started to my room but stopped when she called out to me.

“Izuku!” I turned to look at her. She looked worried and nervous, but spoke anyway. “Izuku… I’m worried about you.” I blinked slowly. “You’ve been working so hard lately, and I’ve noticed how tired you’ve been.” She looked down, biting her lip. “I want you to take a break, at least for a little bit to regain your strength.” I was unable to say anything. I stared dumbly at her. The sad part about this, that deep deep down I knew she was right. I had been focusing too much on everything I had to do. But I couldn’t just stop and give up! There was so much to be done…

“Mom…”

“Izuku, you don’t have to stop going to the pack, but I’m prepared to keep you out of school for a little." She looked up at me, worry filling her forest green eyes that matched mine. “I’m really worried about you…”

We stood in silence, until I looked down ashamed. I had been focusing so much on the things I had been doing, and not thinking at all about how it was all effecting my mom… I shouldn’t have been treating her like this. I looked up at her smiling softly.

“You don’t have to take me out of school mom. I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you.” My mom sighed in relief. I moved in to hug her. I wrapped my arms around and as I froze for a moment before pulling away. I looked into her eyes, I really didn’t want to hurt her. I guess I’ll have to be more careful from now on. I smiled again turning towards my bedroom.

“I’m sorry… I’ll go to bed now and worry about that in the morning.”

“But Izuku! What about your dinner?” I turned to face her still smiling.

“I’m not super hungry, I’ll have it for breakfast tomorrow.” She nodded turning away. I walked to my room and passed the door before I let my smile fade.

I pushed the door closed, hearing the soft click of the lock sliding into place. Only then, did I reach into my backpack and pulled out the study guide for the large test tomorrow. I sat down at my desk and flipped through he papers. My right hand jotted down practice questions as I read. My eyes dropped but I continued to read long after the sounds in the kitchen faded out.

The moon was high as I slipped under my covers not bothering to change clothes. I closed my eyes and tried to let my body relax. My eyelids grew even heaver if that was possible. My body felt like a rock, but I still somehow faded into sleep anyway.

The sounds of crickets was the first thing that greeted me as I woke up. I groaned at the new pain that edged it’s way into my neck and back. I blinked my eyes open, squinting at the sunlight that flooded my room. I sat up slowly, giving my body time to get used to the feeling of being awake. I looked down at the dirty clothes stained with dirt that I was still wearing. My mind struggled to understand what was happening.

I stood up slowly, almost falling over. I was just… so tired. It felt like I was watching someone else control my body was I gathered my school supplies and left my room. Dropping my backpack, which also had dirt stains on it out in the hallway, I moved to the bathroom. After showering and doing all I could to hide the bags under my eyes (without using makeup, after it betrayed me... I would never trust it again).

I put on a fresh pair of clothes and walked out of the bathroom heading towards the kitchen. A plate of food was already waiting for me. I smiled, shaking off the sleepiness that still lingered to my limbs. Why was I so tired today?

I snuffled a yawn, taking a seat and forcing down the food that I could. My mom was no where in sight. 

As I was eating, memories of the rabbit I had caught came to my mind. Over the past few weeks, I’ve gotten used to the taste e of fresh meat, but sometimes the texture or feeling of me ripping through it’s flesh was too much, and I found it hard to eat.

High school crept into my mind as well. Sighed, I headed out the doors forgetting my half full pate on the table. My throat was still scratchy from running home and I realized it hard to talk. Well, it wasn’t like anyone talked to me anyway. 

It was like I was walking around in a dream, a long, tiring dream.


	12. It just might work...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the last straw, Kacchan was the last straw.  
> Everything else is gone... so what is Midoriya going to do now...?

For what seemed like the hundredth time already, I slouched down trying my best to keep my eyes open. The class was going as normal, the teacher was teaching something I barely understood and I was just trying to stay awake. But unlike normal, the class was a lot more talkative. Even Kacchan once in a while would lean over and whisper something to one of his jackies.

Meanwhile I scratched my cheek waiting for the school day to end.

“I wonder what Lida is doing right now…” I whispered out loud to myself looking up towards the ceiling.

“Do you have something you would like to share with the class Midoriya?” I blinked surprisingly as the teacher stared disapprovingly at me. Are you kidding me?! I hadn’t said a word the whole class until now and everyone else has been chatting away, but he calls me out!?

Why not call out one of the girls who has been fricken gossiping about some new makeup for the entire class!?

“Oh! U-um… n-not-nothing! Sorry…” My voice came out scratchy and weak but I still waved him off, crouching lower in my seat. Snickers echoed through the class as the teacher sighed and turned back to the board. But for some reason, the laughs didn’t seem as bad. I looked around questionably until I saw Kacchan staring at me. A cold sweat dripped down my face but I simply turned away pretending I hadn’t had seen anything.

I guess it was normal for Kacchan to stare at me angrily. I licked my chapped lips keeping my barely functioning mind on the teacher. I didn’t really want to get in trouble again.  
The clock ticked by until it was lunch time. I waited till everyone had gone to the lunch line before sitting up and reaching into my backpack for my lunch, until I realized I didn’t have one. I sighed, resting one hand on my stomach and leaning back. It didn’t matter that much, I would always have a snack before training starts.

I let my eyes close hoping for a few seconds of peace so I could catch some sleep before my next class. I couldn’t even tell if I had slept at all before I heard a long bang in front of me. My eyes shot open and I almost jumped out of my skin at the sound.

In front of me, Kacchan had slammed his hands on top of my desk and was staring at me. For some reason, his jackies weren’t with him. That didn’t make sense? Did he tell me to leave him alone? Why was he coming up to me now?

“Y-yes?” I asked looking up at him. He stared a moment longer at me before responding.

“What high school are you going to?” He growled.

“What do you mean?” He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Fucking what school are you going to? UA isn’t accepting anymore applications, did you get in?!” He spat out. He seemed like he was trying his best not to rip me to shreds, which I was greatly appreciating.

_UA stopped accepting applications…?_

A deep dread settled into the pit of my stomach as my heart began to beat faster. Did this mean I wasn’t going? But I had been sure they were accepting applications till summer! I looked up at him panicking.

“What!? I thought they were accepting them until the end of summer!” I buried my face in my hands my shoulders slightly shaking. “Kacchan, what am I going to do…?”

Kacchan was silent, he didn’t say a word. I froze nervously as I realized what I had done. I just called Kacchan… Kacchan. Was he mad? What if he tried to hit me? Why did I ask him what to do!? He wasn’t friends with me! UGGH!

I bite my lip nervously looking up at him. Surprisingly, he didn’t look that angry, but he sure still looked upset. I sat up quickly, grabbing my backpack and trying to make a beeline for the door.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“ I shivered as a hand gripped my wrist. 

“Deku.” Kacchan growled, venom dripping from his voice. I didn’t say anything, begging my inner wolf to replace the newly sharp teeth back with my normal ones. “Don’t even think about trying to apply late, if you didn’t even care enough to apply on time, don’t ever think they will accept a lazy piece of shit like you.” He let go of my wrist, I let it fall to my side limply. 

Kacchan let out a bitter laugh. “I’d be surprised if any high school’s accept you. If I were you, I would have jumped off the roof by now just to escape what a shitty life you have.” I still refused to say anything. Kacchan laughed again. “I would jump and hope to be brought back as something better.” Kacchan stopped talking after that, almost if to see my reaction. I couldn’t blame him, my life was rather shitty.

“I mean, you have no friends, no one likes you, but your mom. Boy do I feel bad for your mom.” I felt him grab my shoulder, digging his nails into my flesh.

My lib pulled back into a snarl before going back to normal. I could feel the beginnings of ears and a tail as I willed myself to stay calm. I couldn’t let my emotions get a hold of me now.

“She was stuck with a nobody like you, her husband had the right idea leaving as soon as he could.”

A new knot twisted in my gut, something that I had felt before, but nothing like what I was feeling now. I let the small sharp claws that had replaced my fingernails dig into the palms of my hands and I felt warm blood drip from my hand and mix with my sweat.

Kacchan would never know, but if I had ever in any other life turned to face him, he would see tears spilling out of my eyes as an ugly snarl covering my face.

Without a word, I stormed away, fighting for breath as slammed open the door and begun to run. I almost didn’t realize how fast I was going as I slid past other students who looked at me shocked.

Why would Kacchan say that? Never mind, I knew he would say something like that, the real question was why was I so dumb to believe he cared about me? Even once, before this whole crap started, was he ever really my friend?

I ran harder, slamming into the school’s doors. 

I had thought we had been friends, but friends don’t slam each other into walls and cover the other in bruises. I closed my eyes not bothering to check where I was going. I had been so dumb! He hated me! I treated him like crap!

My mind continued to yell at me making my gut twist. Why was I so upset about this? It wasn’t even that big of a deal. I… I…

I stopped running, realizing that I couldn’t hear any cars or voices. I opened my eyes to see I had run to an unknown part of the city. I breathed heavily for a moment before cracking.

I crumbled to my knees, my shoulders shaking as tears flooded out of my eyes. I realized why I was so upset, it was finally made clear to me that Kacchan didn’t want anything to do with me. I had held on to some far fetched fantasy that Kacchan maybe still cared or worried about me, but all the while refusing to look the blunt truth in the face.  
I needed to get my head out of my ass, what was I ever thinking trying to be friends with him again? We weren’t friends in the first place. 

I shakily looked down at my hands as I lifted them up to expect the gravel from the road stuck to the blood. The cuts weren’t too big, I would get over it. I let out another shaky sob as I slammed my hand into the dirt. I ignored the pain that shot up my arms but instead used it to try to distract myself from my thoughts.

Why did I even still want to be in the human world? The pain that twisted and clawed in my heart pulled at my insides, tangling them and making my arms and legs shake. I sobbed, not allowing myself to to stop and head back to school. There was nothing here for me anymore, nothing. Maybe I should just listen to Kacchan.

Every single thing I tried so desperately to push down into my gut scraped it’s way out. Every single thing I tried so hard to bottle up flooded out in waves. Time lost itself to me, as I sat and cried for who knows how long. When I finally opened my eyes, they stung as I hiccuped wildly.

I looked up, trying to see where I was. Although my nose was runny and my eyes burned with the effort of keeping them open, I couldn’t help but feel kinda better.

The blood that had leaked from my hands had stopped and now had turned a blackish color. I lifted them slowly, staring down at my shaky hands. The pain felt strangely… right… I shook off the feeling and sat up. I slowly moved my head from side to side, scanning the buildings around me. They were unfamiliar, and I couldn’t recognize any of the smells.  
I stood up, wiping the snot from my nose.

I wanted to go home.

I exiled slowly wiping my eyes frantically. I don’t want to give give up, I can’t. I still had to the pack to worry about, if I couldn’t always be there…

What if.. instead of going to high school, I went to live in the woods? I sighed looking down. That would never work, my mom still wanted me to have a good life. And I also in the future wanted a good job. But what if I wanted to stay with the pack? What if I spent the rest of my life there?

I turned back the way I had come from. My nose twitched as I followed my trail which had a lingering fear scent mixed in. Fear? Well, I guess that made sense. My mind was blank almost the whole time I was walking back. I was utterly exhausted. All I wanted to do was train with someone and let off some steam.

I froze, taking a deep breath in. I was… close to the forest right now. Gulping, I turned my head sideways, looking to where the smell was coming from. I didn’t have my phone, or backpack, and mom might get worried… I took a deep breath, taking a careful step away from the trail to school. It didn’t matter, I just wanted to get my mind off of things. I turned away down a side road trusting my nose to lead me, dragging my feet just a little less.

My heart got lighter the closer I got to the woods. As soon as I reached the forest, my head was a little clearer and I stood on the edge of the trees, looking in. It wasn’t where I normally entered the woods, but it was still in the territory. I let the pit I my stomach settle before stepping into the brushes and transforming.

I stood there for a moment letting the sun soak into my black pelt before looking up at the top of the trees. My eyes still stung and I took a shaky breath in as light shined down on my face.

I looked back down at the trail before trotting along the small deer path that lead to the camp.

The pine trees swayed as unknown insects click and chimed in the brush. I turned my head to the side as I heard paws coming down a small worn down path. A big yellow wolf with a few other wolves trailing behind him stepped into view. President Mic turned his head to me and paused, his eyes widening.

Midoriya? What are you doing here?” I put on a fake smile and answered.

“I came orly today since I go let out.” Mic nodded, looking back at his patrol of three others. Two of the tree where students, but I hadn’t really talked to them much.

“Well, while you’re here, might as well join us for the rest of the patrol then head back to camp with us.”

I nodded as Mic started to walk again. We were walking in order of our ranks the pack, as I slipped in front of one of the wolves while falling behind the rest. The tension released from my shoulders, as I looked around and even found myself smiling. Mic wasn’t really his real name, but one of the first things I’ve learned about this pack was it was almost like a ceremony that you received a nickname after you finished your training.

My mind wandered off to what my nickname might be. The rest of the pack normally picked them out, so what would that make mine? Maybe something that has to do with the human world, but, would I even have to time to be with be pack when I go off to high school?

The thought of me skipping high school and staying with the pack again inched its way back into my mind. I frowned, looking down at the sets of paws walking along the path. The deep whole in my gut reopened.

Maybe… just maybe it would work. But I needed to be sure, that I really wanted to spend the rest of my days hunting and fighting for this pack. I looked up determinedly, I needed to at least give it a try!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So guess who's back! Me! Who is very tired! But I still update! Cause I want to!  
> Anyway, enjoy the new chapter... I should probably get more sleep...  
> Okay bye.


	13. Here I thought he was nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure Midoriya thought Todoroki was nice, and sure he thought All Might would be fine with him staying.  
> But now, all he is is very upset

I licked my lips nervously as I waited for All Might to respond. He stared intensely at me, apparently deep in thought. After I had made my decision that I wanted to stay here in the woods, I went home to my mom. It took me a full 4 hours for me to gather up enough courage to ask her. But, she… she said yes. Not only that, but she seemed happy for me.

By that point, I was too relieved that even she said yes that I had totally forgotten about asking All Might. But currently, he sat looking down at me with an unreadable expression. I swallowed nervously taking a deep breath in. This was almost more stressful than talking to Kacchan.

He hadn’t moved for a while… was he okay? I shifted on my feet, moving back and forth. I jotted back in surprise as All Might stood up at what I had believed was impossible speeds.

“My boy, do you mean what you have just told me?” I hesitated for a moment.

“Um… y-yes?” Right when I thought he was about to bite my head off for who knows why, his tail went up in a playful manner and he grinned.

“Midoriya! This is great!” My eyes lit up and the nerves bubbling up in my gut disappeared.

“Really?” 

“Yes!” He sat down and smiled sheepishly. “To be honest, I was wondering when you would decide to join us. It has been a while.” I thought it had only been like 4 months, but I guess that was a while… I suddenly felt a little embarrassed, but that didn’t stop the joy that spread through my limbs. I was… finally going to be part of this pack!

Instead of going to high school…

I shook off the uneasy feeling and sat up.

“We have to celebrate!” All Might said sitting up too, grinning wildly. A thousand different thoughts flooded through my head as a bundle of brown hurdled towards me and pushed me to the ground. Uraraka laughed, pinning me. But I somehow doubted that she even knew she was standing on my throat, and keeping me from standing up.

“Midoriya! You’re finally going to stay with us!? Thats awesome!”

“Uraraka, it’s okay to eavesdrop on other people’s conversations. But I do agree, gather up some wolves to go hunting, tonight we are going to have a feast!” Uraraka shouted with glee and jumped off of me. She disappeared into the bushes and I thankfully sat up, letting air reach my lungs again.

I sighed happily, watching All Might leave without even seeming to notice I was still standing there. I smiled more, following after Uraraka hoping she somehow hadn’t already ran off to hunt.  
I really had nothing else to do, so I should help as much as I could.

I found her standing with a rather large group of wolves, Aizawa sat in the middle dividing them into groups. The wolves I had grown to love spotted me and erupted with cheers.

A huge blush covered my face and I tried my best to not draw even more attention to myself. 

Even Aizawa looked happy, or just maybe slightly less tired.

“It’s good to have you abroad Midoriya, now get in gear, I want you to go hunting.” A few wolves mumbled that I shouldn’t, but I happily trotted up next to Uraraka. There was only one wolf that was missing as far as I could see, Kirishima. I scanned the clearing to find that he wasn’t there. It was probably fine, wolves when off on their own all the time. I would have to tell him later, he would be happy.

The group trotted out towards the river searching for any food. Cementoss turned to the my group, his gray coat shinning. He seemed to be in charge of this hunting group.

“Split up around this part of the river, but make sure to not get in any other wolves way.” The members of the hunting party split up and walked away in different directions. And in the end, our group trotted back with a number of rabbits hanging from our mouths. Uraraka had caught a few squirrels, which she did not look very proud of as she carried them back. And another group managed to catch a deer, which was nice. 

By the time the sun was up, all of the wolves were crowding around either the deer or their own pieces of meat. I looked around at the scene unfolding before me, wolves were laughing and eating. They all looked happy, why could anyone in the world pass up on something like this?

I smiled, looking down and taking another bite of my rabbit. 

“Whats going on?” A few people looked up as Kirishima walked through the bushes.

“Midoriya is joining the pack! Officially!” Uraraka chirped happily. Kirishima looked over at me surprised, before bounding over and tackling me to the ground. We both burst out in laughter as he rolled off of me and I landed on my belly, a few inches away from him.

“I can’t believe that man! I’m so happy!” The rest of the pack chuckled at our playful behavior. I couldn’t stop laughing as he bounced around like an excited pup. It was just too much! Truth be told, I had grown super close to Kirishima. After I stopped hanging around Kacchan, Kirishima became the person I would turn to.

We finished the rabbit together, Kirishima hadn’t had been that hungry, so he was happy to share. 

The afternoon sun warmed the tall grass and sent sweet smells our way. I laid my head down on my paws, a smile across me face. Today was just an amazing day. With moments like these, it was hard to imagine any days where it wasn’t perfect. And if I had to face more of those to come, I might as well enjoy this while it’s here.

I was a little surprised at the way I was acting, I was a lot more calm then normal. My fears and worries were nowhere in sight and I felt as if everything was finally amazing. Two wolves I couldn’t make out from my spot below the tall grass, were play fighting, but the rest seemed to be too tired.

With our bellies full, no one could do much more then sleep. I was surprised the two had the strength to play fight.

The trees tossed and turned in the wind, making the leaves gently fall to the ground. Looking up, I saw shades of yellow, red, and orange cast a glow over the small clearing. It was amazing…

I could just imagine the look on my face, but it didn’t matter. My eyes sparkled at the sight. Every time I thought I had seen all that this forest had, it just had to prove me wrong. I gently closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in. I didn’t want to forget this.

It was so peaceful…like part of a dream. I sighed in content, why couldn’t everyday be like this?  
I laid me head down again, letting myself relax. Slowly, I began to lose touch of the things around me. My mind wondered and I felt happy. If everyday did turn out to be like this, Why would I ever want to leave?  
Tomorrow, Monday, I would have to deal with telling Kacchan. But for today, I just wanted to relax and stay here.

 

My throat was dry when I woke up. My eyelids felt heavy and the sun was low in the sky. A few of the others had already left, but most were still lying in the sun, fast asleep. I sat up slowly, yawning. Stretching my front paws in front of me with my tail sticking out, I looked around for anything to do. Aizawa was still snoozing, nothing new there, but All Might was chatting with an rather upset wolf.. I glanced nervously away, not wanting to interrupt.

Licking my lips, I looked over at a small group of wolves gathering near the edge of the tree line. 

I sat up and trotted over to them. Midnight looked up at me as I headed there. 

“Oh hey Midoriya, we’re about to head on a border patrol, want to come with?” She gave me a playful wink. “Just because this is your official first day doesn’t mean you can skip out on border patrols!”

I took a deep breath in to try to clear my head, before nodding and smiling at the small group. Mightning smiled back and start way, the group following her. We heading towards the border near the edge of the woods that was near the city. I followed along, keeping my eyes out for anything that wasn’t normal. We trotted along, until Midnight begun to slow.

Ashido looked back at me concerned, her tinted pink fur swaying back and forth. I just shrugged, looking back over at Midnight. She lifted her head and sniffed the air. I looked confusedly at her before lifting my own head. 

Taking in a long breath, I searched for any strange scents.

The normal smell of pray and shrubs filled my nose. I licked my lips as a new smell wafted towards me. The stale scent of something sharp that stung my nose flew towards us on the wind. I looked back over at Midnight, who now was looking straight ahead, her ears and tail high in alert of anything. I didn’t really know what was going on, I hadn’t had recognize this smell.

The scent was also kind of smokey, like Kacchan, but less…human.

We all watched in silence as Midnight’s ears slowly tilted back. She looked back at all of us, before she spoke.

“Thirteen, go warn All Might a hunter’s scent was found in this area, possibly more than one.” 

Thirteen nodded, and took off without hesitation. A creeping feeling of dread worked its way into my stomach as I took in a deep breath. And I had thought today was supposed to be nice…  
The group worked their way around the rest of the border, searching for anymore scents. After we did a quick check, we circled back around to the original spot.

The small walk had don't nothing to calm my nerves.

No one else had come to meet up with us, so we spread out following the trail the human had left.

“It smells like just one with their pup.” I frowned uneasily. Pup? Did he mean his kid? Midnight nodded looking back forward the camp.

“Ashido and Koda, take Midoriya and head back to camp, check in with everyone there.” The two nodded, and begun to run back. I followed, keeping my head low. The two didn’t slow down, even when I began to lag behind. I tried my best to keep up with them, it wasn’t long until I lost sight of them. I still kept running, and when I finally got the camp, everyone was already on their feet and doing… something.

A crowd of wolves were crowding around All Might, but even so he remained calm. He sent off wolves to different areas, but still sighed in relief from seeing me. He finished speaking to the rest of the wolves than trotted over to me.

“Well, quite exciting first day for you don’t you think?” He chuckled nervously. I smiled to sooth is worries.

“It’s really okay, if I want to join for real, I better get used to things like this shouldn’t I?” All Might nodded in response before turning his head to the bushes. Iida jumped out of them, looking very upset, which was a new look for him.

“Iida! You're back!” All Might ran up him, but slowed when when he saw the way he looked. “My boy, what’s wrong?” Iida scrapped the ground with his claws.

“It seems that the other pack already knew about the hunters... this morning.”

Angered shouts echoed through the clearing. Wolves stood up, their fur brisling and their teeth bared.

“Those good for nothing rotten rats! They knew about them and still didn’t warn us!” A voice in the crowd called out. Yowls of agreement rang out and I found myself wanting to howl with them. Before joining this pack, I wouldn’t have had the strength to stand up to anyone, but now, I knew that someone here could have been hurt… or killed because of them!

My claws scrapped the ground, my teeth baring. Even All Might looked upset, but he took a moment to sooth is bristled fur before looking back at Iida.

“How do you know this?” Iida had calmed down just enough to take a seat and explain, but he still spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

“When I go there, a patrol found me. I told them about the hunter and they thanked me, but a young wolf in the back looked confused. He asked if maybe it was the pair of humans they found this morning, he pointed to how they were heading towards our territory. No one spoke till Endeavor son, Todoroki is I think his name, said maybe then he just turned and left!”

_Todoroki…?_

Yowls of anger rippled through the trees.

“That insufferable mouse! He’s just like his father!” I was surprised to hear Kirishima yell that, but when I looked over at him, he looked fired up and ready to tear someone’s throat out. But… this didn’t make sense… Todoroki would never keep that information from us. He was a good wolf.

My gut twisted again at the thought of him doing that on purpose, trying to hurt someone from my pack. Of course the wolf I thought would be my friend turned out to want nothing to do with me… just like Kacchan.

All Might’s growl silenced the clearing. I tried to calm my thundering heart but couldn’t manage to keep a grip on what was going on. In and out I heard All Might saying this wasn’t a reason to go to war and something about Endeavor that I didn’t quite make it out. I felt hot tears burn at the corner of my eyes. Why did I let myself trust him?

I pushed down the tears and looked back up at All Might. The pack had calmed down but sparks of anger still rippled through the clearing.

All Might sighed, looking back at Iida.

“Do you still have strength my boy?” Iida nodded, sitting up straight. “Than I want you to run to Midnight and tell her to come back. We’ll stay in the camp and wait for this all to die down.” Iida nodded again, and spirited away.

I watched him leave, of course All Might always sent him, he was incredibly fast. I wonder how fast he was in wolf standards?

All Might looked back at me. “Your mom is not expecting you tonight, correct?”

Well, I had told her I would be asking today, she might be able to piece together that I’ll be staying the night… so it should be fine… I nodded my head yes, shifting on my feet nervously trying to get the many pairs of eyes off of me. All Might whispered a thank god before turning to Aizawa, who was still lying down lazily watching the scene unfold around him. How as he still this calm?

“Aizawa, please talk to me privately.” Aizawa grumbled, sitting up slowly and walking to the shielded part of the clearing behind the brambles and under the large tree. Quite muttering broke out as I sighed, lying down and placing my head on my paws. It didn’t make sense that Todoroki wouldn’t warn us.. Of course we had heard about Endeavor being cruel, but I never thought that Todoroki would followed his lead.

But now that I thought about it, it make too much sense. He was training to be the next alpha… so why wouldn’t he act like his dad? I groaned, pushing down my ears with my paws. I was such an idiot!

I looked up slowly, peeking out in-between my paws.

Uraraka was lying down, her tail flicking nervously. Kirishima couldn’t seem to calm down, he kept glancing in a direction, but I didn’t know what was out there.

I sighed, closing my eyes. At least I could stay with pack for now. Other wise, I wasn’t sure where I would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, well guess who found out they were saying Iida's name wrong? :D  
> Well oups, but it's all good now.  
> So have fun reading!  
> (btw I think this chapter is longer? so yay?)


	14. A bittersweet goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sad goodbye

The next day, I made my way to school with a heavy heart. I was leaving tomorrow, and even though no one liked me at school, it was still something I had grown up with. Still something I would have to let go of.

I sighed, it also didn’t help that I was leaving school weeks early, people would be suspicious.

Leaves crunched under my feet as I breathed in the faint smell of fall, it reminded me of the pack. How was I supposed to say goodbye to Kacchan? Should I even try to say goodbye? Or should I just leave him be, like he told me to do? 

I thumbed with my shirt nervously, keeping my eyes glued to the ground.

Kacchan wouldn’t miss me anyway, but he still might get angry if I didn't tell him that I was leaving. God he was confusing. It seemed like no matter what I did, I would just end up pissing him off. It was almost a little annoying in a way, no matter what I did or how hard I tried, I always managed to get on his bad side.

The classroom was still empty by the time I got there, everyone either still sleeping or talking to their friends somewhere else. I couldn’t help but let a smile cross my face as I passed by a groups of kids.

I gripped the strap of my backpack tighter as the teacher looked up at me.

“Midoriya.” He greeted. I waved shyly before walking up to him.

“Um…”

“Yes?” 

I sighed, looking down. “My mom already contracted the office, but today is my last day.” He looked up at me surprised.

“Really?” He rubbed his prickly chin. “Well, I suppose I would have preferred if you had told me sooner, but we can’t change that now can we?”

 _I honestly didn’t know this was happening either…_ I chuckled nervously as my teacher looked back at me. “You’ll miss some homework and tests, but I suppose it doesn’t matters since you've already been accepted from what I can assume. I'm guessing your friends know?” 

I don’t have any friends.

“Of course sir!”

“But we should still tell the class-“

“No!” I quickly blurted out. He stared at me weirdly as I began to sweat. “I m-mean… I want to tell them after school… we’re all going out…” He continued to stare at me… before sighing and shaking his head.

“Okay Midoriya, I just hope you won’t regret this later.” I took a deep breath in.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” I turned around and headed to my seat, just as groups of kids began to enter the room and take their seats.

I wasn’t as tired today since I had been able to take a nap yesterday, than in the morning managed to head home, than straight to school. I slept next to Kirishima and Iida, and the crickets helped slowly soothe me to sleep.

In fact, I had almost never slept as well as I did that night. As soon as Kacchan entered the room, he glared at me. It wasn’t that surprising though, he did get to school before I did, so why would I be early today? But he only scoffed, looking away and taking a seat. He flung his feet on the desk in front of him, looking down. I smiled sadly, watching him for a moment longer. Just a little longer. I guess no matter how mean he was to me, I couldn’t leave him, I looked away, out the glossy windows. Even if he told me to kill myself, and blamed me for my dad leaving, I guess I still was too weak to look away from him.

The whole day was bittersweet, and left an unsettling feeling in my heart. My last class, my last break, probably my last time talking to Kacchan. I couldn’t help but smile sadly for what seemed like the hundredth time as I watched his head of spiky blond hair bob up and down as he yelled at his friends.

He would probably never see me again, and I couldn’t even bring myself to say goodbye.

And for the first time in a long time, the bell that signaled the end of the school day only made my heart drop. I stared down at my messy book, I was still in the middle of pulling out papers and was far from being done. I found myself in a trance, looking down at a piece of paper from the beginning of the school year.

I saw my messy handwriting covering almost every inch of the paper. When had I ever been so invested in school? When I had written this, I didn’t know about the pack, or All Might, or Todoroki. I snapped out of it, looking up at the teacher.

Kacchan had stayed behind, and was chattering quietly with him. Just my luck... I took a deep breath in, gathering up my books and walking over. Kacchan was holding the homework, looking rather pissed. One problem was marked wrong, and he was arguing with the teacher about it.

I smiled, shaking my head. Of course Kacchan would argue about the one question he got wrong. The teacher spotted me and quickly tried to push Kacchan away.

“I’m sorry Katsuki but I need to talk with Midoriya.” Kacchan instantly glared at me, I took a deep breath in, averting his eyes. The teacher took the books from me, flipping through some of the pages.

“You sure these are it?” I nodded, trying my best to hold my head high.

Surprisingly, Kacchan didn’t say anything, and only watched. The teacher hummed then walked behind his desk to mark something off.

“And I assume that Katsuki will be joining you after school?”

_Oh great…_

“What?” He growled, his eyes flashing to me than back to him. The teacher looked up, his eyes examining my shaking form. 

“Oh, I’m afraid I misunderstood, my apologies Midoriya.” 

“Oh… it’s… fine.” I squeaked out. God why couldn’t I just be brave for once and not a total squirrel? Kacchan growled, but didn’t say anything. The teacher slammed his book shut with a thud. Looking back at me. 

“Well, that should be it Midoriya, have a good day.” I smiled in relief, he didn’t say something like we’ll miss you or anything like that. I quickly walked over to my desk, gathering up the mess of papers and begun sorting through what I should keep and what I should throw away.

“Deku.” I almost jumped out of skin as I turned fanatically to see Kacchan was right behind me. His crimson eyes dug into me.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I look down at the scrambled mess of papers in my hands. What was I going to say?

“I-I’m just switching b-books… I-“

“Don’t lie to me Deku.” He growled. I blinked up at his scrolling face. He saw through it that quickly??

“Fine… I’m switching cl-lasses…”

“I SAID DON’T FUCKING LIE TO ME DEKU!” I cringed slightly, sinking down and whimpering slightly. I… had to tell him… he would see through anything else.

“I’m leaving. Bu-but… it shouldn’t matter to you.” I looked up to stare into his eyes. “I didn’t think you would care.” Within seconds, I saw Kacchan’s face switch through more emotions then I could count.

Anger, confusion, disappointment, disgust, and something that reminded me of guilt, but still wasn’t.

“What?” He choked out. My inner wolf pushed me down, trying to get me to submit.

“I’m leaving… I’m going to a school pretty far away, so I had to get a apartment. The papers need to be signed this week so I have to leave early…” I looked up at Kacchan to see he had turn away from me. I watched him heave as he slowly walked towards the door.

I waited in still breath for him to say something, this was going to be bad. What if I hurt Kacchan? What if Kacchan hurt me…

I jumped out of my socks as Kacchan without warning lashed out his hand and punched the wall. I winced at the large splinter of wood poking out.

“DAMN IT DEKU!” He shouted. But I only sat doe eyed as I watched him heave for breath. What did I do this time…?

“Kacchan…?” I asked, my eyes wandered down to the remains of the crumpled piece of homework in his hand.

He took a deep breath, his hand sliding down. My nose twitched as the smell of blood slowly spread through the air. Did he hurt his hand? 

Kacchan shook his head, looking over his shoulder and staring at me. I felt my chest tighten as I saw my own reflection in his eyes. It was so filled with pain, but I couldn’t understand why. Hadn’t he just told me that he wanted nothing to do with me? So now why was she looking this way?

Without warning, he turned and stormed away I quickly rushed over to where he stood seconds ago. I saw his fleeing shape disappear among the blurred shapes of other students. An overwhelming sense of dread dug its way into my skull like nails.

My fingers nervously brushed over the stain of still fresh blood in the dent that Kacchan had made. 

A new, sinking feeling had engulfed me. That was it. That was the last thing that had kept me tethered to reality. 

Not a reality with Kirishima and All Might.

Not to a reality with the pack.

But a life with my mom, a job, Kacchan… 

I took a step back, it felt like I was trying to walk through knee-deep honey. My heart hurt in a way I hadn’t had experienced before.

It was almost like guilt.

I gathered up the rest of my papers, barely paying attention to what I was doing. Why did I even still care about Kacchan. I had tried so hard to convince myself that I didn’t care about him. Even the way he has been acting lately hints that he’s finally is fully fed up with me.

It was like my whole world, the world I had before the pack... was gone. With only three words, I think I lost the last thing that I wanted to stay for…

_DAMN IT DEKU!_

My fingers gripped the papers in my hand harder. Why on earth couldn’t I just forget him? Why did I always have to end up turning back to him? Licking my lips, I took a deep breath, walking out of the school and away. This was going to be my last time in a while that I’ll spend time with my mom. I had told her that I would spend the rest of my day with her, so now I just needed to think about what she wanted.

The smell of the city still itched my nose but I ignored it the best I could. The last remains of my backpack slipped from my grasp as I turned to look down at the scattered remains. Should I even bother picking them up? It’s not like I’m going to need them anymore. I watched the papers slowly float away on the wind. With one final sigh, I bent down to pick them up. I shouldn’t just leave them here for someone else to deal with.

I shuffled the rest of the way home, keeping my head down and trying to forget Kacchan. Right now I need to be focused on the future, the life I had in the pack.

The day passed in a haze. I got home, my mom and me spent time together. Although I should be focused on her, I just couldn’t. 

She made dinner, then we sat together at the table. I was so busy trying to sort out my messy brain that I didn’t notice the awkward silence.

“Izuku…” I looked up, huffing. In front of me, my mom stared down at her food. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. I immediately sat up, looking around of anything I could do to help. She snuffled, whipping her eyes.

I took one more look at her before sighing and sitting down in defeat. 

“Izuku… I don’t…” I frowned down at my half eaten food. Without talking, I sat up, walked over to her and hugged her. She seemed shocked at first, and sniffled again hugging me back.

She didn’t want to leave me. I didn’t want to leave her either. Was I ready for this?

“I’m sorry mom, I’m so sorry…” I sad hugging her tighter. 

We sat together as the meals slowly grew cold. She pushed me away, and when I looked at her she had a tired smile. 

“Izuku… don’t be sorry.” I managed a tired smile. I was really going to do this I guess. “I love you Izuku…”

“I love you too mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN IMPORTANT UPDATE WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW!!  
> Make sure to look for it :)
> 
> BTW I know this chapter was a little short but I was rushing...


	15. UPDATE! YAY!

Hey!! So I did say there was going to be some important news today so here I am! So anyway, a lot of stuff is going on that doesn't have to do with this story or anything(it's not sad or anything I'm just getting super busy). So next week, I don't think I'll be posting, but I have something I hope will make up for that! So I've had an idea that might give you guys a little break from the main plot and me a little break from writing.

So next time I post, I want to do a sort of day in the life of Midoriya as he grows more used to the pack.

So everyday, I'll be posting a short chapter about what happening to Midoriya! As you know, it's probably going to be a little more exiting than a normal week since that would be pretty boring to read... But that's what I'm planning on doing. :)

And if I suddenly get a burst of motivation, I might begin to post those day to day chapters next week instead of the week after.

So thats all, and again, I wish you an awkward goodbye! (cause I'm an awkward person)


	16. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Deku's week of adventures  
> (Day 1/7)

The cold air bit into my muscles as I sat up sleepy. My whole body was sore, even after only a week. I sighed, sitting up and stretching out my back. Although I was a little homesick, I was a lot less tired, and my mind had been less foggy. 

I sat up, taking in the morning sun. 

“IZUKU!” I looked up in surprise as a bundle of fur ran towards me. I ducked just in time to avoid being barreled into the ground. Uraraka fell to the ground, face planting. She sat up, rubbing her nose. “What was that for…?”

I couldn’t help but smile at her behavior. “I’m sorry, I just… didn’t want to be pushed over?” She huffed, pouting for a moment before a new smile replaced the old one.  
“Izuku! Izuku did you see?” I tilted my head. 

“See what?” She jumped away, waiting for me to follow. 

“It snowed last night!” I got up quickly, looking at the ground around me. That would explain why it had been so much colder this morning. There was no snow under the large tree, but that just be because the branches would shelter us. Uraraka giggled running away not waiting for me to follow. 

I sat up smiling, following her out. A small layer of white was the first thing I saw as I stepped away from the brambles. 

The sight of most of the wolves laughing happily and shoveling snow at each other with their paws made a warm feeling spread through my limbs despite the bitter air.  
Most of the adults weren’t running around like the trainees, but couldn’t help the smile on their face at the sight of them. 

“Come on Izuku!” Uraraka shouted flopping on her back and rubbing around in the snow. There couldn’t have been more than a few inches, but it was still nice. 

“If you keep doing that Uraraka, you’re going to get cold.” I softly pointed out. As soon as I looked back at her, a pawful of snow hit me right in the face. I sneezed, shaking my head trying to get the show off. “Why…” I grumbled pouting slightly.

Uraraka only laughed bouncing up and down again.

“Yo! Midoriya!” I turned my head to look at Kirishima as he came closer. A wide smile was across his face. It seemed like everyone was in a good mood today… As if on cue, Aizawa passed me, grumbling under his breath.

“I didn’t ask to be babysitting a pile of pups, this is not what I wanted to do today.” I watched him pass a little surprised, but couldn’t help bursting out in laughter. Of course Aizawa wasn’t happy, but that was okay. The weak sun warmed my fur as I sat up, looking at Kirishima as he laughed under his breath and walked closer.

“Well not everyone enjoys snow am I right?”

I laughed again, nodding. He grinned.

“Anyway, I was going to go out hunting, want to join me?” I thought about it for a moment before nodding again.

“Is it okay if I wake up for a second?” He grinned nodding.

“I was thinking I would head down to the rapids.” I thought about it for a second.

“Why not try by the rock trail? No one’s been there for a while, there might be a deer herd passing through.” Without hesitating Kirishima shook his head.

“We’re not allowed to go there during the winter. The snow covers up the cracks, a lot of wolves have gotten hurt bad there.”

“Oh…” I gulped once looking towards the river. “Yeah lets just head towards the river.” Good to know not to hunt there. We chatted for a few more moments before sitting up to leave. Uraraka had distracted herself with something, we were free to hunt in peace. 

The snow crunched under our paws as we hurried to the river. 

The cold was starting to get to me, so it would be good to get back as soon as possible. I took a moment to pause and sniff the air. A stale scent of deer made me slow slightly. Kirishima looked back, before sniffing himself and grinning.

“Perfect! Everyone would love it if we brought back a deer!” I hesitated for a moment licking my lips.

“Well, yeah, but aren’t deer pretty hard to take down? Especially since there are only two of us?” Kirishima hummed, looking sideways.

“Nah! It will be fine!” He turned and trotted off happily. I sighed, before following him slightly less eager. The smell of deer got stronger and stronger, and it wasn’t long till I saw a flash of brown though the trees. I stopped walking, Kirishima did the same, looking back at me. He tilted his head towards one way, and began walking the other way.

I nodded, quietly walking towards the area he had gestured to. I was down wind, which meant they would be able to smell Kirishima, and not me.

Sure enough, a doe’s head flew up, as she scanned the area. My black coat didn’t blend in with he snow, but I stayed hidden in some brambles, Kirishima on the other hand stuck out like a sore thumb. 

It took a total of 3 seconds of everything to fly into chaos. The deer began to run towards me as Kirishima jumped out of his heading place, growling and chasing after them. 

Fear etched it’s way to me as a herd of 5 deer hurdled towards me. I pushed it aside, jumping out as they pasted and began to bite at one’s feet. The doe stumbled, crying out. I crouched down as it tripped over me and tried desperately to scurry away.

The rest of the deer had long escaped, leaving only this one as Kirishima growled and lunged for it’s throat. The deer cried out, making me slightly cringe, but even though I kept running after it. Kirishima let out another growl, slipping away from it. But as he fell away, I jumped up, taking his place.

The deer cried out, making me slightly cringe. But even though I kept hanging on. Kirishima jumped up, latching himself to its back, trying to get a grip with his teeth.

The doe stumbled to its knees, still crying out. I took my chance, biting down as hard as I could on its neck.

Kirishima gripped it firmly to keep it still. My stomach squirmed as it let out one more week whine.

We stayed like that till all the air had left it’s lungs. Kirishima sat up, heaving and smiling.

“Bro! We did it!” He laughed loudly. “We’re one step closer to becoming real wolves!” I chuckled too, watching blood drip from his muzzle. Did I look like that too? But… In general, I guess he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry it took me longer than I thought to write this... I may or may not have been putting it off... but it's here now! So be happy!


	17. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff  
> (Day 2/7)

After the snow had fallen that first night, it was fairly nice… Until night came. During the night, the snow fell so hard and fast that it streaked through the branches and whipped us in the face. To keep warm, groups began to form, huddled against each other for warmth. And by the time the sun rose, I was crowded by a small portal of the pack.

Most of them were either still sleeping or shivering… or maybe both. 

I sat up slowly, pushing away someone’s paw and tail. Lucky, I was on the edge of the wolf pile, so I didn’t have to step over anybody. I made my way to the brambles, trying to shake away the stiffness in my muscles. I breathed out a puff of steam as I shook out my fur.

I was reminded again about how lucky I was for being so fluffy. Which might not have been such a good thing in summer, but did provide a comforting blanket for when it got cold. I stretched a few times, before crawling out through the brambles, shivering as the cold hit my belly.

There was way more snow on the ground than before, and more was still falling. I grumbled, thinking of the probably frozen prey pile. It didn’t matter though, we would get some more later. I yawned, cringing at my parched throat. Might as well get some water.

I began to walk to the river struggling slightly since the snow was so high up my legs. I figured most of the smaller streams would be covered up by ice and frozen. The pathway was covered up by a new layer of snow, but I still managed to make it to where I was planning on going. 

And sure enough, when I got to the river a layer of ice covered the edges of the shore. I stared worriedly at the rushing water and the most likely extremely thin ice. My throat burned again as if reminding me of my need for water. What should I do? Well, I would only be putting some of my weight on the ice, but I should at least find a place where I trust myself to walk a bit more.

I began to walk downstream following the current towards the Todoroki territory. I stopped where the ice looked slightly stronger and I felt a tiny bit more comfortable walking on it. I had ended up standing slightly before the edges of the shore begun to climb up, but where the water was still deep.

I took a hesitant step onto the ice, hearing only one small crack. Just one more step and I could finally get some water, than get the hell out of here!

Carefully, I raised my paw and set it down on the ice. Another, slightly louder crack sounded, but the ice held as I sighed in relief and bent down to drink.

With a sickening crack my body slipped forward as one of my paws dipped into the ice cold water and my back paws flew forward. My heart lurched as I gasped just as my head flew under the water.

My paws franticly flew across the bottom of the stream, unless as the pebbles flew out from under me. I gasped for air as my head burst through the surface. I struggled to keep my head above the water as the current that pulled at my fur sent me farther and farther downstream.

My head dunked under the surface again as I gurgled, my tail and paws flailing uselessly.

I resurfaced again coughing as a streak of red flew into the corner of my vision.

“MIDORI-” The word was cut off as I sunk under again.

The cold bit into my bones as I tuned to where I thought the edge of the shore was. My head bobbed up again as my tail twitched. My teeth chattered as I felt them pierce through my tongue. I ignored the tang of blood and swam towards the sheet of ice as fast as I could.

“Midoriya!” I heard my name again but it didn’t register as the walls around me began to slowly rise up. I needed to get out of here!

I flung my paws onto the ice as my claws dug into the thin lifeboat. Even still, I slid down stream as the walls got higher and higher around me. I clung desperately as the sound of the rapids slowly get closer. 

_I’m going to die…_

Fear like nothing else gripped me as my back paws kicked trying to get up. But every time I got close my paws would slip off. The sound of ice cracking snapped me out of it as I saw a red shape hurdle towards me on the ice. I couldn’t see who it was as I felt their teeth grip my scruff and try to pull me up.

I heaved myself up, kicking my pack legs till I managed to find a small ledge. With my last bit of strength, I pulled myself up with the help of my rescuer.

I sighed as my feet hit solid ground, except the relief was cut short as the ice cracked and broke away at our paws.

“Ru-un!” I coughed up as I stumbled. My eyes couldn’t focus, but I did see a flash of while hesitate before bolting away. I followed a little slower, but still managed to keep ahead of the breaking ice. 

As soon as the ledge was small enough that I could maybe make it, I jumped up. 

My stomach flipped as I landed wrongly. Terror spread through each of my limbs as I cried out for help.

I jolted to a stop as I felt teeth dig into my scruff for the second time. I cringed as I felt blood begin to drip from where their teeth dug into me. I gritted my teeth as my savior grumbled, sliding to a stop.

Both of us froze, heaving for breath but to afraid to move.

The wolf, who most likely was Kirishima took a careful step back, huffing as he pulled me away from the ledge. I followed his lead taking a step with him. We repeated this till I was safely on the ground, shivering as the cold crept closer.

“Are you o-“ I shook out my fur, trying to free myself from the bits of snow and ice that clung to me.

“Midoriya?” If my blood hadn’t had already been frozen, it would have right then. 

That wasn’t Kirishima…

I looked up, still shivering at the while and red wolf.

“To-odoroki…” I huffed out. I opened my mouth to say more but nothing came. Todoroki looked down, almost ashamed. Why would he be ashamed? Oh yeah, he didn’t tell us about the hunters… and had been trespassing. But… I guess if he hadn’t had been here, I might have died.

My eyes were still slight blurry as I pushed my muzzle into my paws. There was a few seconds of hesitance before I felt warm fur push against my side. I growled nervously before pausing… I was really cold. 

The fur helped provide a small layer of warmth but I still shivered. The cold was still raking its claws down my sides that Todoroki wasn’t shielding. He... was in a different pack, I shouldn’t let him… be… here… I swallowed loudly, begging my eyes not to close. But it didn’t matter, I was already slipping away. I didn’t fully go to sleep, I was still too cold. 

“You… shouldn’t be here…” I mumbled out. 

“I came to apologize.” He said. I tried my best to look over at him. He was staring at something in the distance that I couldn’t see. “I had believed that we had warned you about the hunter... I... had been _told_ we did. But when you came to warn us, it was made clear to me to messenger had not been sent.” Something clicked in my mind as he said this.

“Your pack doesn’t know you’re here…?” His silence told me the answer. But even though I was frozen an odd sense of peace finally reached me as I let out a sigh. I really needed to get back the pack, All Might would be so mad if he knew what happened, what _was_ happening. But with Todoroki at my side… it oddly wasn’t that important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Imagine cool/clever notes)


	18. Day 3 (Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet moment between Uraraka and Izuku  
> (Day 3/7)

The woods were filled with an eerie silence. The crickets had gone away for winter and the trees were wrapped in darkness. After I had come back still wet and cold, I had been forced to stay at the camp the whole day. Luckily, no one picked up on the faint smell of Todoroki after I rolled around in some snow.

The next day, I went out on a patrol, but again was forced to stay after I came back. Now, my tail flicked angrily back and forth as the rest of the pack slept soundly. No matter how much I tried, the tension in my legs wouldn't go away. I needed to run around, to hunt, to patrol, to do… something!

My eyes instantly flew to the small shape of a wolf slowly standing. Through the dark, I couldn’t make out who it was as they looked around quickly before fulling standing up and creeping towards the exit of the camp.

I sat up too, following the wolf out.

I picked up the smell of Uraraka as I crawled out of the brambles. Uraraka? What was she doing sneaking out of camp?

I followed her, now able to pick out most of her features. Bushy tail, short ears, and glowing brown eyes.

As soon as she was out of view of the camp I got a little faster, catching up to her. She whipped around, but relaxed slightly when she saw it was me.

“Midoriya?! What are you doing out here?!” I took a step back, a little surprise.

“I saw you leave… and I didn’t know who it was so I followed you.” She opened her mouth to say more but no words came out. She sighed, closing her mouth and turning away.

“…There’s a full moon tonight…”

What?

Like werewolves turning fully wolf full moon? Howling at the moon and all that jazz?

“…Okay?” She huffed, beginning to walk away.

“You don’t understand, follow me.” I looked behind us nervously once before following her through the trees. 

The forest was a lot different at night. It was a lot colder for one, but strangely, calming.

The normal daytime animals were all sleeping, leaving only the hoots of an owl or the sound of raccoons crawling through the trees. We hopped onto a deer path as Uraraka looked over her shoulder at me.

I blinked a few times, and opened my mouth to say something. But she had already turned away and bound down the path. I huffed, before following after her.

“Wait!” I called out. I breathed in the dry and cold air as I ran after her. We both twisted to the left as a huge hill came into view.

The rock trail? I thought we weren’t allowed to go there… She skirted to a stop at the bottom and heaved for breath.

I caught up to her and immediately smelled a number of rabbits leaking out of the rocks. 

I took a small step towards the smell but Uraraka flicked her tail standing up. 

“Careful!” She hissed. I frowned, looking over at her. She looked up at the huge rocks, before jumping up and calling back to me. “Follow me, but only step where I do!”

“Okay!” I shouted back at her. We carefully made our way to the top. Uraraka looked down at me from her ledge. I continued to jump up to her. I took a breath, jumping up next to her at the top. She smiled, looking up at the sky. I blinked a few times before looking up too.

The sky was tinted with blues and purples as the stars and moon sparkled in front of them.

My breath hitched at the sight.

We sat down, taking in everything around us.

“…I wish I could howl.” I looked over at her as she stared longingly at the moon.

“Hm?” She continued to keep her eyes on the sky.

“People in the town would hear, so we’re not allowed to howl.”

“Ah…” I said looking back up at the glowing moon. The itching feeling Uraraka must be feeling crept up through me. I swallowed, continuing to stare at the stars.

“Uraraka…” I blurted out. I saw her look at me out of the corner of my eye. “I promise you, someday I’ll bring you to a place where you could howl all you want.”

She didn’t say anything, but I saw her slowly look back up.

“…I would like that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of 7 yip yip


	19. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poorly planned hunt  
> (Day 4/7)

I yawned again, shaking out my pelt. My muscles were stiff as the morning sun streaked through the branches. A few other wolves were wondering around, All Might was nowhere to be seen and from where I was, it looked like Aizawa was hiding in the den away from the cold. 

I looked over to Midnight as she chatted with a few others.

“Um… excuse me?” I mumbled, walking over to her.

“Yes?”

“I’m just going out to hunt alone, just wanted to tell someone before I left…” She nodded and turned back to her conversation.

“Go right ahead, be safe.” I nodded happily, twisting around and walking away.

The cold wind hit my face and ruffled my fur as I started off at a fast trot. The scent of rabbits hit me as I looked over in the direction of the rock trail. 

The smell was so strong… but we weren’t supposed to go there… But me and Uraraka had gone and we were fine… 

Looking around for anyone who might be watching, my ears tilted back. I trotted towards the rock trail trying to be quick so no one would see. A quick shiver ran up my spine as another cold gust of wind hit my face.

It was just getting colder and colder these days. The hill was covered in show, with little peaks sticking up here and there as rocks jutted out. I could already smell the rabbits hiding and sniffing around.

I breathed out a puff of stream and trotted around the hill, looking for the best place to climb up. Uraraka would be so happy if I could catch her a fresh rabbit. Seeing the way Uraraka and I had gotten up before, I jumped up. It was a little more ice today, but I didn’t mind. I sniffed again, following the scent of a hare. Carefully stepping from one ledge to another, I looked for any place where the scents were strong.

A small overhang shielded a den as a white rabbit sniffed at the entrance. I stared at it longingly, it was so close….

Jumping higher, I steadied my breath.

The hare still hadn’t had noticed me, so I crouched down, blinking a few times. After a moment, it shuffled out of the hole, looking around. I licked my muzzle as it’s scent flew downwind toward me.

_Now!_

I leapt forward my jaws open to trap the hare in them. Its paws hammered against the ground sending it launching down the hill. My jaw slammed onto the rock as I landed awkwardly on my shoulder and slid. I yelped sliding off of the boulder and falling to the one below it, landing on my paw. 

I didn’t move, letting the sharp pain I was feeling fade away in the slightest as I heard the rabbit duck into another den.

A think fear scent filled the air as the rabbits ran for cover. I groaned, slowly standing up letting my jaw hang lose. Carefully, I put a little weight on my paw before wincing and picking it back up. A dull ache worked its way into my shoulder and I grounded again.

This had been huge mistake… I looked down a the ground below licking my paw a few times. Hot tears began to gather at the corner of my eye as I sucked in my breath, my jaw was really beginning to hurt.

I began to slowly make my way down the hill. Geez, I was going to get in so much trouble. 

I took a deep breath in, looking once behind me at the hill. I could always think of a lie or something… but that would be wrong.

I sighed, walking away. Maybe I could find some other pray somewhere else to bring back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you to know that all the comments you guys leave are amazing! I know I don't reply to all of them... a lot of them... most of them... but for real, I read all of them and they make my day. :)  
> I was frankly surprised that people read this at all to be honest... Let alone be so nice!  
> You guys are all amazing! <3


	20. Day 5 (Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very cold cold night

I took a deep breath in as my body was racked with shivers. My eyes slowly squinted open as I shuffled around trying to cover my freezing paws. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes again whimpering softly, it was so cold…

As I looked around, I was slightly surprised of how many wolves were awake. 

There was no moonlight as snow crept through the branches and feel around us. The bitter wind died down a bit as I looked around.

Some wolves were whispering softly while others huddled together trying to keep warm. All Might too, was awake. He was looking around worriedly as his shivering pack. As if he made up his mind about something, he sat up and made his way to the nearest group and whispered something in their ears.

They quickly shuffled up before walking towards the den under the large tree. I watched as he moved to each wolf, and watched as each one followed the first group to the den.

When he saw me, he smiled.

“Young Midoriya. We are moving everyone to the den due to how cold it is.” I nodded sleepily, shifting to my feet. My paw and shoulder still hurt from the day prior, but I ignored it the best I could as I sat up and moved to the den.

It was dark and cramped in the small hole, wolves slowly spreading out to try to make more room. I waited till everyone seemed comfortable and moved to the back of the cavern.  
I curled up, trying to ignore how cold and dark it was.

The rest of the pack made it to the den and I felt a few different wolves walk up and lay next to me. I sighed at the new warmth, I didn’t care who they were anymore.

Finally, I was able to relax and get some sleep. 

The cold blew over me, I still wasn’t warm, far from it, but it was okay. 

The groups got to sleep and relaxed as the night went on. At some point in the night, I heard the wind begin to act up, sweeping through the room. I shivered, even with the wolves sitting around me providing shelter. 

My eyes slowly cracked open. It was days like these were I wished for my warm bed and a cup of hot cocoa. 

I licked my lips, slowly sitting up. It was so dark, that I could barely see a thing.

I blinked a few times, trying to gather my surroundings. I couldn’t stand up fully, or my head would hit the roof. I saw a dark hole father away, with probably was the entrance of the den. Silhouettes of wolves covered the distance between me and the hole, but I tried my best to make it there anyway.

Stepping over bodies and tails, I slowly made my way. 

Immediately, I shivered as the cold air blew into me. I squinted my eyes as I sighed, but opened them again in surprise as I saw All Might sitting right in the opening.

I took a few steps forward, examining what was happening. All Might was sitting right in the entrance… keeping most of the cold air out. His face was away from the outside, but as I brushed his fur, I could feel how icy cold it was. I cringed, looking out the hole, he shouldn’t be forced to sit here...

I looked back at him, before looking out the hole again. Sighing, I spun around once before sitting down, my back against All Mights.

I took a deep breath in, trying my best it ignore the creeping coldness that seemed to be spreading up through my paws and to my bones. I shook my head once, trying to get some feeling to my ears. Why was I don’t this again?

My eyes slowly opened as a shadow feel over me. I looked up to see Iida standing next to me. He looked out the hole, before laying down to my surprise. Our paws entangled as he stretched out to shield me from the wind.

I sighed, closing my eyes.

“Iida… you really don’t have to.” I said. I was never going to say this, but I couldn't have been more thankful for someone to come help. To be honest, I really really didn't want him to leave.

“And you didn’t have to either.” 

I smiled softly, it looked like me and Iida wouldn’t be sleeping tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new notes! Sry...


	21. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mom meeting  
> (Day 6/7)

I took a deep breath in, closing my eyes for a moment so I could appreciate the smells. Opening my eyes, I looked around at the frozen world. Everything seemed lost it time, it was beautiful.

I began to walk again, heading along on the small, now barely visible path leading to the town. I had promised to visit my mom once a few months, so now I was heading there.

The distant sound of an animal crawling through the branches of a tree filled the silent forest as I worked my way through the snow back home. I hadn’t had seen my mom in a while, I was excited to see what she had been doing.

The distant thought of seeing Kacchan snuck into my mind, but I tried my best to shake it away.

But even so, nothing I could do seemed to get him out of my mind. 

What was he doing nowadays? How was UA treating him? It would be nice to see him, but there was no way I could. 

Taking in another deep breath, I looked around for things that showed I was on the right path. There was an old, fallen tree in the middle of the path that was new, it must had come down turning the night.

In the distance, I began to hear cars flying down roads and people talking. The closer I got, the more I was able to pick up on.

Most people were at work or school away from the cold. But my mom had today off today… that is if I got the day right. 

A small ounce of panic worked its way into my mind as I quickly tired to mark of all the days that had passed since I had come to the woods. This was a Saturday right? It had to be… Sighing, I shook the thought out of my head and walked faster.

Outside of the woods, hidden in a pile of brambles was a small backpack. I looked around, before shifting back into a human. 

I shivered as the cold air bit my exposed skin. I was still wearing a t-shirt and jeans which I had been wearing when I had come, since it was still warm outside. I tried my best to ignore the cold as I stepped through the brambles and reached in for my backpack.

Fishing it out, I tried to brush off the dirt and snow that stuck to it. Reaching my hand in, I pulled out my phone to check for messages. 

Surprisingly, I had a few messages from Kacchan that were unread. I tried to ignore them, pulling out my messages from my mom. I would read the ones from Kacchan later, when I had time. 

I threw the backpack back and began to walk, my phone in hand. I shivered more as cold crept into my bones.

I breathed out a puff of steam, rubbing my exposed skin to try to keep warm.

 

**Mom: When you read this, can u please check in with me?**

**Mom: Hope you're safe…**

I sighed, trying in a message to let her know I was heading home. Jeez, it was going to be hell trying to walk all the way back in these types of clothes. I glanced down at my phone again. Well, I have time to check Kacchan’s messages…

 

**Kacchan: What are you doing**

**Kacchan: Why aren’t you responding?**

**Kacchan: Why the fuck aren’t u responding**

**Kacchan: We need to talk, answer the phone**

**Kacchan: Don’t fucking ignore me**

**Kacchan: Piece of shit deku**

 

Along with the messages, there was 3 missed calls. I sighed, should I reply to him now? What would I even say? That I lost my phone? That might work. 

 

**Me: Sry Kacchan… I broke my phone and never got a new one till now…**

 

I put away my phone, speeding up so I could get out of the cold as fast as I could. 

I got to my apartment about 30 minutes later. My skin was frozen and I hurried up the stairs as fast as I could. My mom was waiting for me at the top and quickly opened the door upon seeing me.

“Izuku! Were you out there in the cold without a coat!?” She pushed my forward towards the fire in our living room. “Stay here and warm up as I get you some blankets and hot cocoa.”

I smiled, sitting down near the fire to warm up. She knew just want I needed. 

She came back a few minutes later with a warm green blanket and a steaming cup of cocoa. I took it from her gratefully, and took a sip. My mom’s hot cocoa was always the best. She sat down on the couch across from me as I laid near the fire.

“So… Honey… how have you been?” I took another sip, feeling the liquid flow down my throat. 

“Great! The pack is amazing!” I chuckled lightly. “I do miss you a lot though.”

_And Kacchan…_

“That's good Izuku… I was worried that you would be too cold! It's gotten awful the past few days. I was hoping you stayed warm enough. I laughed to to try to ease her mind. 

“I'm fine mom, I slept well.” She continued to fuss over me as we talked about how our lives had been going. I kept out the part about me almost drowning, and sneaking out at night but told her everything else. She smiled sadly, I didn’t have to ask why.

She was glad I was happy, she wanted me to be, but I couldn’t imagine what living alone out here might be like. When my dad left, all she had was me. And now I was leaving too. I smiled too, placing the empty cup next to me. It was warm in here, I wasn’t used to being out of the cold like this… but it was nice.

We talked till she left to make dinner, and I was left alone in the living room.

Aimlessly, I wondered to my old room. The action figures I used to have were still right where I had left them, along with the posters and everything else.

Picking up a toy, I twirled it in my hand. It seemed so small and unimportant now…

I set it back down and reached for my phone as it buzzed.

 

**Kacchan: Likely story**

 

I frowned, shoving my phone back. I ignored the next few times it buzzed. 

I made my way to the kitchen, where I helped my mom set up the dinner. We ate together, and for a second it felt like the old times. I ignored the feeling of wanting to stay here and talked with my mom.

“Oh! That reminds me.” She started. “I invited the Bakugos over for dinner tomorrow, can you please, please try to make it?” I blinked a few times, setting down my fork.

“Of course I can make it… but I guess I never really told you, but me and Kacchan aren’t friends anymore…” Her smiled disappeared.

“Oh, I’m sorry Izuku… I didn’t know.” I smiled to reassure her.

“It’s really fine, I’ll be there tomorrow around the middle of the day.” She smiled and we talked for the rest of the night. When we finished dinner, she showed me to the door, with three soft coats wrapped around me. 

We kissed goodbye and I waited till she closed the door before placing two coats on her doorstep. 

I jumped down the street, hurrying to get back to the pack.

Who knows what happened without me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be big, so remember to check it out :D


	22. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> (Day 7/7)
> 
> ...
> 
> The last day

Taking in a deep breath, I shook out the lingering pains in my jaw. Today was going to be okay. Even though I would have to talk to Kacchan… I would get through it. Plus… as much as I didn’t want to admit it, I was kinda looking forward to see how he's changed. 

Pushing out the thought of him, I jumped up to Kirishima as he began to leave camp.

“Wait up!” I called after him. He paused, looking over his shoulder before smiling.

“Whats up Midoriya? I’m about to go out for a patrol around the border, want to join me?” I tilted my head.

“You’re going alone?” He stood proudly.

“Yup! Aizawa wants me to!” He looked down, mumbling the last bit. “Since he thinks I should learn more about responsibility.” I hummed, looking back behind my shoulder for Aizawa.

“Would I be aloud to come?”

“Sure! Why not?” He began to walk away, looking behind him to see if I was coming. I let out a sigh before following after him. The snow had melted just a tiny bit and left the smell of rain lingering in the air. Even after the sun started to peak through the clouds, the smell remained.

Halfway through the walk, I looked up at the oncoming clouds.

“Do you think it’s going to rain?” Kirishima took a moment to look up to, before he continued.

“Maybe, I can’t tell.” We continued in silence until we reached the beginning of our border that we shared with the Todoroki pack. Kirishima paused, sniffing the ground.

In the air, was the overwhelming smell of the other pack. I wrinkled my nose, stepping back.

“What's with the smell?” Kirishima didn’t respond. I slowly started to piece the puzzle together. Suddenly, Kirishima looked back at my, a new serious expression on his face.

“They’ve gone way over the scent markers. They’re super far into our land!” He looked back at what used to be our territory. “They’ve marked almost every tree and bush!” Suddenly he looked back at me, beginning to run back towards camp.

“We need to tell All Might, right now!” With that, we both took of at a sprint, keeping along the new border. As we ran by, I saw wolf’s shapes through the trees on their new land. Some stared at us, while others growled. That was bad, they would know that we knew.

I pushed myself harder, trying to get back as soon as we could. We needed to do something about this, that was our land! I huffed, jumping over a fallen tree as me and Kirishima continued to run. As soon as we got there, we jumped through the brambles.

Wolves stood up, surprised at seeing us.

Me and Kirishima heaved for breath as Aizawa sat up, realizing something was wrong.

“They’re… on our territory!” Kirishima cried out.

Ripples of surprise and anger flew through the crowd as we caught our breath.

“They took the territory by the far end. We didn’t see how wide it was, but it went at least a half mile deep!” I finished, trying to get my breath back. Even more anger and growls echoed through the trees. Suddenly Aizawa sat up.

“Iida, gather all the wolves that are hunting, we need to attack.” 

Yells of support rang out as wolves sat up, baring their teeth. Uraraka crawled up to me and Kirishima, growling under her breath as well.

As quickly as he could, Aizawa split us up in groups, having me and Kirishima at the lead to show everyone where to go. The pack split up after the wolves who were hunting came back. Kirishima lead All Might and more to the main area, while I would show Aizawa the area we had first found, which lead to the side.

The forest was eerily quiet as groups of wolves crept along the undergrowth. Even before we got there, the smell was pungent. 

I could hear Aizawa growl under his breath as we got to the marker. In the distance, I swore I heard growls and barking. Aizawa looked back at the large group.

“Split up in your smaller groups, stay together and yell when you find anything.” We split up into our groups of about 5 that Aizawa had given us. I stuck close to Tsuyu as we crept over the border. Even though this was our land, I felt… wrong.

I didn’t want to fight anyone, but I had no choice. This was our land, and they were trying to take it. I took a deep breath in, letting the adult wolves lead the group. 

All of our heads turned to a wall of thorns as a group of wolves stepped through them. There were more than us, but all the same, Cementos growled, leaping at the first wolf.

Everything fell into chaos as wolves jumped at each other. I found myself facing a black female, who couldn’t have been older than me. I didn’t think as I jumped at her.

_Remember your training, remember your training, REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING_

She yelped in surprise as I lunged for her, knocking both of us to the ground. I rolled, both of us trying to get a grip on the other. I bit down on her shoulder as hard as I could. This wasn't’ like training, I felt her skin break and she cried out in pain, but her cries only joined the others.

She twirled around, biting down on my paw. I let go of her trying to break away. But even so she jumped forward and raked her claws over my side. I shut my eyes tight asI felt blood pool at my side. Without thinking, I jumped forward and ducked under her. She yelped in surprise as suddenly jumped up, making her fly off of the ground and land father back on her side.

She heaved for breath, trying to get up. I took my chance and jumped forward, digging my teeth into her neck. I heard her whine as she tried to push against me and pull me to the ground.

My back paws slipped forward as I fell, my teeth unlatching from her neck. Turning around, she tried to bite my side. But she was hurt, which made her slow.

I ducked out of the way before she could bite me, instead using my head to throw her to the ground. She tried to get up, heaving for breath. Blood dripped from her neck as the fur around the wound.

_Please, just run away, you lost…_

She locked eyes with me as I pleaded in my head with her. I took a hesitant step forward, but she must had heard my thoughts. She sat up and quickly turned to run. I sighed, looking down in relief. 

As soon as my head was down, I felt a large wolf crash into my side. I whined as the air was knocked out of my lungs and I sat on the ground, unable to move.

My whole body was too heavy, but even so I tried helplessly to sit up and look at my attacker.

A fully grown brown and black wolf growled at me, their eyes slits. They watched as I struggled to my paws. His gruff voice surprised me.

“Just leave kid, you’re too hurt to fight anymore…” I slowly sat up, the wolves around me blurring out as they attacked and were attacked.

“I’m… not.. leaving!” I growled. I was surprised at the gruffness of my voice. But even so, the wolf sighed, before lunging at me. I was knocked down again, but wiggled away before he could pin me. 

This wolf was bigger and stronger, but I was faster, if I could use my agility to defeat him, I might have a chance!

Right as his head turned I jumped at him, my jaws opening. They closed around his neck as I tried to knock him to the ground. He stumbled, but stayed on his feet. He lashed out with speed I didn’t know he had to bite me.

I barely dodged it, jumping away at the last moment only to rush forward again.

This time, I went for his back legs. If I could get him to fall I could somehow pin him down… My claws graced his side as suddenly he jumped at me, latching onto my side and making me fall. I tried to twist out of his grip, but it only made his teeth dig deeper into my side.

He paused for a moment, pity leaking into his eyes as he stared at me determined face.

“Just leave! You lost, I don’t want to hurt you.” He mumbled through my fur. I twisted my head around to bite at him. I felt my teeth dig into his muzzle as he jumped off of me, crying out. I stumbled to my paws, blood leaking out of my mouth.

I _would_ stay, and I would fight till I had to strength left.

Suddenly the brown wolf yelped as a dark shape slammed into his side. A cream colored wolf jumped up to stand next to me.

“Are you okay?” She shouted.

“Still standing!” I replied keeping my eyes on the brown wolf on the ground. She chuckled.

“I got it from here, I’m surprised you managed to stay on your feet for this long.” Blood was leaking out of a wound on her stomach. I’m sure I looked a lot worse though.

Suddenly, She jumped forward, biting at the brown wolf and forcing him back. I took my chance and jumped forward, biting at his legs. 

My teeth dug into his legs and he yelped. 

I sat back, watching the cream wolf fight him as I heaved. I watched the brown wolf leave, disappearing along the trees. She turned to me, concerned.

“Head back to camp, Recovery girl will help you.” I shook my head even thought I felt dizzy.

“I’m fine I can keep fighting!” She sighed, pushing me away.

“You need to leave, stay safe and come back when you can.”

I turned, not arguing anymore. The way back to camp was a blur. When I got there, a few other wolves were laying still. They all looked alive, if not super healthy. I let Recovery girl help me, and soon feel asleep against my own wishes.

It seemed like my eyes were closed for seconds before I opened them again at the sound of someone running towards me.

One of the other wolves that trained with me stared at the injured wolves in the camp.

“We need help! Anyone who can! Please!” Recovery girl stepped forward.

“These wolves can’t help! They’re all sick!” The wolf shook his head.

“You don’t understand! I was sent by All Might, we need help!” Recovery girl tried to shoo him away, until I sat up slowly.

“I’ll go…” 

Two other adult wolves sat up to join me. He sighed in relief upon seeing us as Recovery girl stared disapprovingly. 

I’m sorry, but I need to help if they need it.

“Quickly, follow me!” He shouted. The last bit of sleepiness left me as we started off at a sprint into the woods. It took too long to get there. I could hear crying and barking in the distance, that didn’t sound good.

When we reached the clearing, it was a bloodbath. Wolves from both sides were lying down, unable to move. Others were engaged in fights, most of them two against one. I spotted All Might fighting across the clearing. I sucked in my breath as another wolf jumped in to fight him, it was three against one.

I didn’t focus on where I was going as I jumped down to join the fight. My injuries forgotten as I jumped at a wolf pinning Uraraka down.

Uraraka didn’t say a thing as she sat up and drove right on. I joined her, biting at his neck as he tried to focus on getting him away.

With my strength combined with hers, we pushed him away till he ran. I heaved for breath, my injures coming back to bite me. I didn’t even say anything to Uraraka as I jumped away to help someone else. I saw one of the younger wolves fighting a adult. He was losing, trying to get under the wolf to bite at his belly.

I leapt forward, barreling into his side and knocking him away from my pack member. I tried to keep breathing, just focus on what was happening around you.

But my eyes were blurry, I couldn’t focus. The world was just a mess of fur, teeth, and blood.

 

Blood

 

Blood everywhere. I couldn’t see a thing, everything was dark. Suddenly I felt my thorn sharp teeth dig into my throat. I was snapped out of my trance as I saw a large blood red wolf staring down at me with dark gray eyes.

Enji Todoroki

His grip on my throat tightened as I felt blood drip out of my mouth. I tried to struggle away, but he was too big, my paws were barely touching the ground. Something distant caught my attention as I looked over to see his son, yelling at us.

“What are you doing!?” He shouted, I could barely hear over the rush of blood in my ears and the yells of the wolves around us. Suddenly Enji dropped me, pinning me to the ground with his paw. He let out a slow and chilling chuckle.

I couldn't move, all of the strength in my body was gone. I was helpless.

“Are you protecting a member of the other pack?” The world was starting to fade, I choked as blood spilled out of my mouth. Suddenly Enji’s claws were digging into my throat, keeping me from breathing.

Todoroki let out a desperate _stop_ as he stepped forward, but he couldn’t do anything. Enji’s claws dug farther into my throat.

I begun to choke, letting out feeble whimpers. The world was spinning, I couldn’t see anything, I couldn’t hear anything. All there was was blood, and a feeling of drowning.

“Please! Just let him go!” Everything was fading out. They were still talking but I couldn’t hear. The world was slowly going gray.

 

...

 

Was this what it felt like to die?

I was confused when I felt jaws loosely close around my throat. What was going on… I couldn’t see anything, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t move, I _needed_ to move.

 

 

But nothing happened.

 

 

**_“NO!!!”_ **

 

 

With a sickening crack, I felt my throat snap, but the pain didn’t last. My eyes blurred out as my world was engulfed by the sun.

 

 

 

 

Inko Midoriya was worried. There was no getting around it. She sat, fidgeting with her dress under the table as the Bakugo’s chatted happily. She smiled and talked along, but the itching feeling that something was wrong didn’t leave her mind.

Izuku had promised he would be back by noon, the sun was already down, and he wasn’t here.

_It’s fine, he forgot, he just forgot, nothing is wrong._

“So… Inko… where is Izuku?” Mitsuki asked slowly, looking up at her. They had decided to wait till he came to start dinner, and Katsuki did not look happy.

But for some reason, he oddly looked worried. What was going on? Izuku better be alright, or he was going to get in a lot of trouble.

“He’s on his way,” I laughed shyly. “He’s been very busy with school, I'm so proud of him! How as Katsuki been doing?”

Mitsuki rolled her eyes. “The little devil still refuses to get along with anyone, but his grades are fine, so I can’t complain.”

“I’M RIGHT HERE YOU OLD HAG!” He shouted.

“SHUT UP!” She shouted back “We’re guests here! Mind your manners!” He grumbled, sitting back down and crossing his arms. It was just then that the sound of the door opening filled the house.

 

 

Where the fuck was Deku? Why wasn’t he here? This is fucking great, he had been forced to come to this stupid dinner and we weren’t even aloud to eat.

Suddenly Inko’s head turned to the door as the sound of it slowly opening filled the house.

A voice laced with sorrow followed.

“I’m very sorry, but is this Midoriya’s house?” The voice was tired, like he had given up. Into looked concerned as she sat up. My mom followed her.

“I’ll help you.” She whispered to Inko as she nodded and headed towards the door. The two disappeared around the corner as I watched.

“Yes, it is. Can I help yo-OH MY GOD!” My dad and me both sat up at the sound of my mom gasping. Suddenly I heard what sounded like someone falling to their knees.

What. The. Hell.

Jumping over the table, I rushed towards the door but stopped in my tracks. Standing in the doorway, were two people, probably the same age as me. One had spiky red hair, and looked as if he had been crying. His clothes were too big on him, and he was bleeding. All. Over.

The other was a girl, clinging onto the boy’s arm. Her brown hair was dirty, and her clothes looked like they didn’t fit as well.

But in the boy’s arms, was a body.

I couldn’t move. 

Deku… was in his arms… unmoving.

Inko had fallen to the ground. The red haired boy slowly sat down in front of her, clutching Deku’s body close to him.

“I’m… so… so so so sorry…” he breathed. His voice was racked with sobs and cracked in the middle. Deku was covered in blood. His neck was bent in a unnatural way, his eyes glassy and dull.

Those eyes, which were always full of happiness and hope were dull. Too dull.

Without realizing it, I took a step forward, closer. Suddenly the boy let out a spine shaking sob.

_“I was right there. I should I have stop it. I should have come sooner. I could have stopped it. I was there. I could have stopped it…”_

He started to sob again as he gently laid down Deku’s body. The girl slowly joined him on the ground, crying into his sleeve.

Inko crawled forward, holding Deku in her arms. Sobbing and mumbling things under her breath.

Without thinking, I flew forwards. Grabbing the boy by his shirt and lifting him up. He didn’t even realize he was standing as I stared at him.

“WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO DEKU!?” He stared at me, unresponsive. Suddenly, I became aware of the sticky wet tears streaking down my face. I gently placed him back down, my body numb.

Deku… was dead.

 

He was gone.

 

Izuku was gone.

 

I feel to my knees, watching Inko cradle Izuku in her arms. I watched, unable to move. 

 

 

He was gone.

 

 

(Author's note)

WELL  
YUP  
I'M SORRY

As most of you have probably realized. Today is April 1  
April fools?

I'M SORRY! I had to do something and it just matched up with that I was planning! So no, our little deku isn't dead! The next chapter will be posted on Wendsday, and will go back in time. so again... I will stay that

 **Izuku will not be dead!**

I'm so so sorry for what I have done.  
Forgive me  
And please don't storm my house and murder me

And I'm so so sorry for anyone who lives in a different time zone where it isn't April 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, forgive me....


	23. Please Just Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, some things just have to change

Suddenly I felt my thorn sharp teeth dig into my throat. I was snapped out of my trance as I saw a large blood red wolf staring down at me with dark gray eyes.

Enji Todoroki

His grip on my throat tightened as I felt blood drip out of my mouth. I tried to struggle away, but he was too big, my paws were barely touching the ground at all.

“You shouldn’t have come here.” He mumbled through my fur. I choked, trying to struggle away. Suddenly a red wolf crashed into his side. He released me, stumbling to the side. I looked up in surprise as I saw Kirishima looking panicked and scared.

“You need to get out of here! You’re hurt!” He shouted, facing down Enji.

Enji growled, slowly facing Kirishima. I coughed again, trying to stand my ground.

“I can’t just leave you!” His eyes flashed to me for a moment before back to Enji.

“You’re too hurt to help! Right now, you need to get out of here!” Todoroki let out a snarl, stepping towards us. Kirishima took a step back. Suddenly a large yellow wolf was standing next to him. I watched as All Might stared down his muzzle at Enji.

“Todoroki, why are you doing this?” Enji growled, but stopped coming closer. All Might looked at me sideways. 

“Young Kirishima is right, get to Recovery Girl as fast as you can.” I looked from him to Enji, to back to Kirishima. After a second, I turned and began to run.

The forest was blurry as I stumbled through, I couldn’t focus on anything at all. Half way there, I stumbled and fell. I laid there for a moment, trying to clam my beating heart and remember where I was. Everything was fuzzy and dark. But… I needed to get.. back to the camp…

Taking a deep breath in, I stood up, shaking my head and trying to take a step forward. It felt like hours before I got to camp, an adult wolf I couldn't make out stepped through the brambles only to freeze upon seeing me.

“Midoriya, are you okay?!" I tried to give them a smile but it faded from my face as the world spun. Suddenly I felt them lean up against me. I didn't say a thing as they let me to the entrance. Recovery Girl gasped when she saw me, and quickly rushed over. She shook her head as she examined me.

"I told you not to go out there…" She muttered as she quickly rushed over to a corner of the camp that rested under an overhang. Her head disappeared for a moment before she rushed backed over the yellow plant in her jaws.

I stumbled down as I lost balance and she sighed, taking the plant in her jaws and chewing it, she used her paw to gently search through my thick fur to find where the worst of the wounds were. I heard her spit out the plant before gently rubbing it on the wounds.

I hissed in pain as she moved around me, placing the mushed up plant on anything she could see.

I swallowed, biting my tongue as the pain began to die down. After a few seconds, the stinging slowly disappeared and I was left very tired as Recovery Girl sighed.

"That was yarrow, it’s going to help with your wounds, but it’ll sting for a while.” 

I felt my eyes beginning to droop. No… I can’t fall sleep… I have to go back home for mom… But with in seconds I was already almost gone.

Everything that had happened had taken quite a toll on me, and my body just couldn’t keep up. I was able to take in a few more shaky breathes before the world faded in and out of view. Unlike before, I could feel my thoughts slowly fading out as I only focused on my breathing.

Taking a last final breath, my whole body relaxed as much as it could as I lost touch with he world.

 

 

Licking my lips, they felt dry. My throat was patched and I coughed shakily as my eyes squeezed shut as the light flooded through the trees.

Groaning, I shifting, trying to stand up. 

Taking a few seconds for my eyes to get used to the sun, I placed my paws under me and tried to stand up. Everything began to burn as I grubbed and bolts of pain ran up my body. I closed my eyes, just trying to focus on breathing. After I felt steady enough, I tried to stand up again. Groaning, I managed to lift myself up.

A dull ache worked its way into every muscle in my body. I stumbled sideways but caught myself. In the distance, I heard All Might hurrying towards me. 

“My boy, are you alright?” I took a moment before nodding.

"I’m fine…" My voice was was hoarse and dry. Licking my lips, I looked up at his worrying blue eyes. “Would you mind… getting my a bit of water?” All Might frowned but nodded, turning around and walking away. As soon as he was he was out of view, I closed my eyes again, letting my head fall limp. I was trying to regain my focus, what had I been doing? I needed to do something.. but what?

It felt like hours before All Might was back, gently nosing a small pile of fresh snow in front of me.

Gratefully, I licked it up. Thoughts slowly began to trickled back into my head as I woke up more. The cold snow soothed my burning throat as I slowly breathed in and out.

My mom…

I felt panic work it’s way up into my chest as I looked up at All Might. He looked worried…

“Can I got back to my mom? I promised her I would be there today, she’ll worry.”

All Might looked rather surprised, before hesitating. I saw his talk flicking back and forth behind him.

“I’m not sure it would be wise to let her see you like this… You were hurt pretty bad.” He was right, but she would be even more worried if I didn’t show up. Might be even worried enough to head out here on her own and get herself into danger.

“I should still go, I feel better!" I lied.

All Might eyed me before shaking his head in disapproval.

“Uraraka, would you please help Midoriya back to the edge of of the woods? I’m afraid he’ll collapse before he gets there.” I cringed as I felt eyes stare disapprovingly at me. 

Uraraka slugged up next to me as she tossed her head towards the exit.

I couldn’t help but lean against has she lead me away. Even thought this was a inappropriate time, I felt a small blush spread across my cheeks under my fur. 

After a while of walking in silence, I spoke up.

“Did we protect our territory?" A sad smiled cross her face.

“We sent those cowards running home.” A small sprout of pride blossom in me as I sat up a little straighter. But Uraraka’s smile disappeared as she watched me. 

“You really shouldn’t be leaving camp…” I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. 

My side continued to lean against hers as we continued on our way.

“You’re really hurt… I… Recovery Girl wasn’t sure…” I almost stopped walking in surprise as I saw tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

“Uraraka…” 

“I thought you were going to die…” She choked out. We were silent again as we walked. 

The sun was behind the trees and was casing elegant shadows that covered over us. I needed to say something…

“Uraraka…” She refused to look at me. “When I first came here, I was amazed about how everyone treated each other. The human world… is a lot different than this." I took a moment to pause. “When I lived there, I was bullied, I… almost gave up.” Uraraka slowly looked up at me. “But when I saw how everyone was so kind and thoughtful here, I couldn’t think of anything that could keep me away. So when I found out what that other pack was doing, I was outraged. I was honestly… prepared to die for these people.” Slowly, I looked into the woods which I had slowly become familiar with over the months. “I didn’t want to lose a part of this home that I grew to love.”

Uraraka didn’t respond. 

We were almost to the edge of the woods before she said anything.

“For future reference, your life is not work some stupid piece of land.” I didn’t respond as she carefully sat me down and smiled. “Come back soon.” I nodded and waited till she was out of view before turning towards the town. I had no idea what should happen to my wounds when I turned human.

Gulping, I shut my eyes tight before transforming back. I almost screamed in pain as my wounds stretched and bended. I could barely breath as the pain washed over me. 

Taking a while, I opened my eyes as I felt hot blood pooling down my side and arm. Moving my head ever so slightly, I examined my shoulder.

A long and deep gash snaked across my skin down to my caller bone. I could feel the open flesh rubbing against my shirt somewhere across my shoulder blades. Along with that, my neck was in shreds.

The thick blood dripped down and stained my long sleeve shirt.

I shivered as cold air blew over me as I began to limp home. 

It was agony to take each step, but I kept going.

The sun as almost completely gone, and by now and I was finding it harder and harder to keep walking. But Nonetheless, I continued. I was hoping to get there before Kacchan’s family so I would be able to just wash up and sleep all my problems away.

Carefully, foot after foot, I walked up to my front door. Cracking it open slowly, I peaked in. My shoulder was starting to go a little numb. God I hope I wasn’t losing too much blood.

“Mom?” My voice sounded weak despite my best efforts. I heard my mom excuse herself and walk towards me. I cringed inwardly, so Kacchan was here. I guess I could always try to sneak around. I thanked god again that our kitchen door wasn’t in the view of the front door as my mom rounded the corner.

She was wearing a light gray dress and pungent perfume. I couldn’t help my nose wrinkle at the sickly sweet smell. It was probably just my wolf nose, but that stuff was strong. Suddenly, she went pale, gasping and freezing where she stood.

The quiet talking stopped for a moment at her gasp. My eyes widened as I waved franticly before stopping myself from yelping in pain. She was about to rush forward but froze as she heard her name.

“Inko? Everything all right?” She quickly glanced over her shoulder before back at me. I gestured with my head to the stairs then tried to sign ‘first aid kit’ She looked utterly confused for a moment before nodding slowly. She turned, and headed back around the corner. 

Just in time apparently, as I heard Mis. Bakugo telling Kacchan to be good, and go check if everything was alright.

“Inko?! Is everything good? You look pale as a ghost!"

“I’m fine… I’m just… grabbing something for Izuku! He just came home…” As quietly as I could, I began to walk up the stairs, leaving a trial of blood behind me. 

“Little Izuku’s here? Katsuki go say hi!”

“Oh! Um… no need. He’s just going to get cleaned up then he’ll… join us…” 

“Okay… are you sure you’re alright? Is something wrong?” 

“Nothing! I’m…” The voices cut off as I gently closed the bathroom door. Sighing, I slowly lifted my arms to take off my shirt. I cringed at the sharp pain of lifting my arm, but managed to get through it. Frowning, I looked around the bathroom. First thing first, I should clean it. Carefully picking up a small towel, I soaked it in warm water under the sink.  
The wounds had stopped bleeding, but I still felt light headed and ill. Shutting off the water, I prepared myself for the stinging but was stopped at a knock on the door.

“Izuku honey? Are you in here?” I licked my lips, quickly walking to the door.

“Yeah mom, I’m here.”

“Are you okay!?” She immediately started. I cringed at the loudness of her voice. There was like zero chance anyone would hear but I was paranoid. “Why are you covered in blood!? Was that your blood? I really don’t know if I should wish for it to be your blood or someone else’s.” I couldn’t help but smile as I cracked open the door. 

“I’m okay mom, I really am.” I felt bad for seeing tears at the corner of her eyes. I’m sure I looked horrible. The white box full of all of our first aid supplies were in her hands. I carefully took the box from her. “I know this is hard for you, but you need to go back downstairs to the Bakugo family… I can take care of myself…”

Doubt filled her eyes as she hesitantly took a step back. I gave her a reassuring smile.

“I’ll be fine!”

She sighed before nodding and quickly rushing back down the stairs. Closing the door behind her, I locked it and set the box down on the white counter. Looking in the mirror, I knew I had been right, I did look like death its self. 

Picking up the towel I gently padded all of my wounds until they were clean. The pain was sharp and intense as I carefully put soap over them. 

I couldn’t help but whimper as I washed it off as fast as I could. 

Sighing, I looked at myself in the mirror.

Long scratches and marks that looked like sharp daggers dug in around my neck. The wound on my shoulder, was actually three different long scratches where claws must of raked across me. There was also a number of small cuts and bruise. There was also two longer scratches on my arm. I should deal with those first.

Carefully, I picked opened the box and pulled out some padding. I had honestly never done this before. Glancing at the padding, than back at my cut, I realized I should probably put something on it to make sure it doesn’t fuse or something with my wound. 

Rummaging through the container I found a tube of _something_ as I examined it. I almost jumped out of my boots as I heard someone hammering at the door. That definitely wasn’t my mom.

“Um… y-yes?” I squeaked out.

“Deku, let me in.” I blushed profusely at his comment.

“W-What?!” 

“I said let me in you fuck-face!”

“I ca-can’t do that!” Quickly panicking I looking around for anything to cover my wounds. If I knew one thing about Kacchan is that he wouldn’t listen to me, even if I tried to stop him. 

“Listen Deku, you better let me the _fuck in_ and explain why there’s a damn _trail... of blood..._ coming up your stairs and leading here.”

_Crap…_

Grabbing a jacket I had left here who knows how long ago. I quickly shoved it on. I yelped in pain as I quickly zipped it up. 

“The fuck was that!?”

Carefully, I unlocked my door and peeked out. 

“K-kacchan? What do you need?” His eyes immediately landed on the part of my neck that was visible. Within a second, he kicked open the door and sent me flying backwards. I sat stunned as he huffed and walked into the small space.

I watched his blazing eyes first fall to the bloody towel, then my shirt that was on the ground, then back to me. He didn't say anything as I waited for my impending doom. With unbelievable speed, HE reached forward and tried to pull the hood away from my neck.

Unbearable jolts of pain ricocheted through my body as he forcefully gripped my shoulder. I let out a strained scream as I stumbled away from him, grabbing my throbbing shoulder gently. He pulled away like he had burned himself. 

Neither of us spoke for a moment before he took a threatening step forward.

“Take off your shirt.” I felt myself blush through the pain.

“W-what?” I hissed out.

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

**“Take. Off. Your. _Fucking_. Shirt.” **

Licking my lips, I felt fear rise up in me.

As slowly as I could, I gently unzipped the jacket, ignoring the blood that was now beginning to bleed through the thin fabric hanging onto my shoulder. He waited till I had taken it completely off, leaving all my scars venerable.

For a long while, he didn’t say anything. Only stared.

“...What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for leaving it on a cliff-hanger! I really didn't mean to but I finished writing this like right before posting it since... um... you know... I put it off for a super long time.


	24. What... Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What in the world was wrong with Bakugo?

I stood still, refusing to make eye contact with Kacchan. What the heck was he thinking? I felt blood trickle down my chest as I shifted uncomfortably. 

The last time he had seen my bare chest was when we had to change for gym, and I was sure I defiantly wasn’t as scrawny as I was back then. Not to mention the cuts and teeth marks covering my body. 

It was going to be annoying to try to dry that blood again.

“What the hell happened to you?” I was taken completely by surprise at the tone of his voice. It was gentle, in fact so gentle I could hardly believe it was Kacchan speaking.

“I… I just um…” What was I going to say?! Anything I could say would sound super suspicious. “It was just an accident at school.” I softly finished. He didn’t respond, but took a step forward. Without meaning to, I flinched back, waiting for him to hit me.

That was why I was even more surprised when I felt warm fingers trace a mark on my neck.

“These are teeth marks. I’m not an idiot.” He growled. His gentle hand betrayed his voice. But for real… what was going on?

I sighed, relaxing slowly as he brushed away a trickle of blood dripping down my neck.

“I saw this boy being chased by this pack of dogs… I wanted to help but didn’t know how. Thats when one of them tried to jump at him… So I jumped in front of it and the boy ran away.”

Kacchan didn’t say anything as he pulled his fingers away, eyeing the first aid kit.

“I was too far away from my dorm to head back, so I just came the rest of the way to here.” I heard Kacchan scoff after a moment.

“Some of these scars aren’t new.” I opened my mouth slightly trying to think of a good lie. “Shut up Deku, if you’re not going to tell the truth don’t even try to lie ass wipe.” Ass wipe? That was a new one… I sighed, reaching for another towel. 

Pausing, I slowly looked over to Kacchan’s burning eyes as they dug into me. The towel froze a few inches away form my skin.

“Um… K-Kacchan?”

“Why don’t you respond to texts?”

Crap… What was I supposed to say?!

“I broke my phone!” I blurted out.

...What...?

Kacchan’s eyes narrowed as he searched me. “The fuck?”

I cringed inwardly as I struggled to say something else. Kacchan sighed, his hand flying forward and grabbing something that was on the counter.

“Turn around.” I felt fear grip my chest.

“Wh-what?” He clicked his tongue in annoyance as I slowly obeyed, turning my back to him. Please don’t tell me he was about to stab me or something like that…

The silence was agony as I waited for him to punch my neck. I jumped slightly as I felt something cold and sticky rub against my wound.

“Stop moving Deku! You’re going to mess it up!” I tried to relax, but felt sweat drip down my brow. It didn't’ take me long to realize he was layering some type of padding with cream over the wound that ran over my left shoulder.

“Turn.” He demanded, I jumped but quickly obeyed to avoid being yelled at again.

Despite the lack of color in my face, I felt a large blush spread through my cheeks and what was left of the skin on my neck. Kacchan didn’t look at my face as he scowled and teared the end of the bandages off and laid the half-gone bundle down. Now, he wrapped my shoulder tightly. I winced in pain as the fabric dug into my skin. He grunted, stepping back to admire his work. 

What... in the world... was going on? This was Kacchan right? Yelling, didn't care about anyone or anything Kacchan?

After a moment of him staring, and me standing awkwardly he grabbed a tube of something and more padding. As he was bandaging my neck, we stood in silence. He finished up and tossed the warps to me.

“I figure you’re capable enough to finish.” I was still blushing slightly as he stormed away, throwing open the door and disappearing with a slam.

What… had just happened. I shook my head trying to clear it out before quickly washing the small cuts I had that ran up my arms and legs. Kacchan had done a good job bandaging my shoulder and neck, besides the fact that it was really tight. My breathes still felt shaky as I gently put a few bandaids and warps around the rest of my cuts.

Everything that had happened had really taken a toll on me. My head was drooping every time I looked down. I don’t think it was a bad sign, but I honestly didn’t know how I was going to be able to make it through the dinner.

Plus it didn't help that I was stuck trying to figure out what Kacchan was on. Why in the world would he ever help me? Maybe... just maybe we could be friends again... That would be nice.

But another problem was the trail of blood Kacchan had told me about. If his parents saw that… I would have to do something about that before dinner ended. I could try to bring it up with my mom, she might figure something out.

After I had done all I could, I opened the door slowly and walked towards my room. I still didn’t have a shirt on, and the baggy pants I was wearing weren't exactly appropriate for dinner. Picking up a dark green turtle neck that matched my hair, I gently pulled it on.

Slipping into a pair of jeans, I made my way down the stairs wincing as the pants rubbed against cuts.

The table was already set, and food was on it. All of their plates were dished up but they didn’t seem to be eating. The Bakugo’s eyes flickered to me as I walked into the room. I wasn’t looking but I could hear Mrs. Bakugo let out what sounded like a gasp.

“Midoriya! You look so pale! Are you alright!” I smiled at her, forcing the tiredness in my head away. 

“Oh, I’m fine! I’ve been sick for a while and haven't really been able to stomach any foods, so I’m a little pale.” I put on a fake worried face. “I don’t look that bad do I? I promise I’m feeling better! I won’t get you sick!”

Mrs. Bakugo relaxed slightly as she smiled at me.

“Don’t forget to take care of yourself, I don’t want to lose one of my favorite sons.”

I excepted Kacchan to say something but instead he stayed silent as I took a seat next to my mom. When I looked up at him, he was glaring daggers at me. I felt sweat trickle down my face as he growled under his breath. 

throughout the dinner, I didn’t talk much. My mom started most of the conversations, but Kacchan didn’t say much either. In fact, neither of us really touched our food. I really hoped I hadn’t made him lose his appetite.

When I felt everyone was comfortable enough (besides Kacchan who I didn't think would ever be comfortable at my house) I leaned over my mom and whispered to her about the blood. I heard her swallow as I told her.

With a strained smile, she excused herself from the table and walked towards the living room. She was such a life saver, I honestly had no idea what I would do if she wasn’t so supportive. I smiled at the thought before a strange feeling took over me.

Looking up from my half eaten food, I felt an awkward silence fill the room. 

Frick… I was left alone with them. 

Taking a deep breath in, I stuffed a piece of fish into my mouth. 

“So Midoriya, what school do you go to? I never had a chance to ask your mom.” I almost choked on the fish as I smiled uneasily at Mrs. Bakugo as she stared at me. 

“O-oh, it’s a pretty small place thats about an hour or so away. I don’t mind though, I’ve meet a lot of cool people.” Thoughts of Uraraka, Iida, and Kirishima along with others came to my head. I smiled as memories of hunting with Iida came to mind. “It’s a nice quiet place.”

I looked up to see Kacchan narrowing his eyes at me.

“Oh! Thats good to know! Who have you met?” Mr. Bakugo asked. Should I really tell them, I mean I don’t see anything wrong with it.

“Well, there’s this really nice guy who’s always looking out for others. He thinks that people who are powerful and 'manly' are amazing.” I nervously looked at Kacchan. “I think he would like you…” I continued ignoring the glare I got in return from him. “He’s always upbeat and looking on the bright side of things.” I chuckled to myself remembering the time when he picked a fight with adult for taking Mineta’s food. “But isn’t really afraid to pick a fight with people who he thinks aren’t right.”

Mrs. Bakugo laughed, pointing her fork at Kacchan. “He does sound a little like you. That is if you were more bearable.”

“Shut up hag!” He shouted, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Anyway, who else have you met?” 

“Hm… well… there’s one guy who’s always trying to be the best.” I laughed to myself. “But not in a bad way. He pushes everyone around him to try harder and not to give up. He’s good at helping people out and tries his best to enforce the rules. Although sometimes he’s not always the best at it…”

Mr. And Mrs. Bakugo laughed as I grew more at ease and stuffed another piece of fish in my mouth.

“There’s this really nice girl I met too! She’s always upbeat…” I felt a bit of fear creep up in me at the same time. “But can be pretty scary when she sets her mind to do something…” I snapped out of it, shaking my head. “She really is amazing. She’s not that good at um… studying… but nonetheless never lets people get _too_ far ahead of her.” Mrs. Bakugo raised her eyebrows at me.

“You think very highly of this girl?” I felt a huge blush cover my face as I waved my arms franticly. I winced at the pain in my shoulder before putting my arms back down.

“No no no no not like that! Sure she’s pretty and nice and all that but I didn’t mean I liked her that way I mean she is really amazing but I don’t think even if I did like her she would like me back I mean-”

“SHUT UP DEKU!” Kacchan shouted, leaning forward making me sulk back.

“O-oh… I’m so-sorry… I was muttering again wasn’t I?” Mrs. Bakugo knocked her son on the head making him sit back down.

“Calm down brat!” She sighed before looking back at me. “Please continue and ignore my dumb son.”

“I’M RIGHT HERE!”

I laughed softly before thinking of someone else.

“Um… Well… There is this one guy.” I paused, trying to think of the right words. Flashes from the river and the fight came to my head. I saw him run through the caous, almost like he was dancing.

“He’s very quiet, but he cares a lot. I think he wants to be a good person but…” I saw Enji staring down at me grinning. “Something is keeping him from reaching out.” I paused again. “I know he worries about his family and friends a lot… but it’s sad because I don’t think people really see that side of him.” The table was basically silent as I realized I might have shared too much.

“Well, that’s a real shame.” Mr. Bakugo spoke up. “I hope he learns how to get out of his shell.” 

Mrs. Bakugo laughed goodheartedly.

“I’m sure if you’re there to help him he’ll he the best person he can be in no time!” I blushed at her compliment as Kacchan grumbled.

“So…” My eyes lit up. “Kacchan goes to U.A right? How has that been going?” Mrs. Bakugo sighed. 

“I would tell you, but he tells me almost nothing about what he’s doing!” I smiled to myself. Typical Kacchan.

He tisked before shaking his head.

“I’ve told you already. It’s a school.” He's eyes glared at me. “Not nearly as good as everyone makes it out to be.” His stare was interrupted by Mrs. Bakugo hitting him on the head again.

“Oh come on, you know that’s not true!”

I joined Mr. Bakugo as we laughed and Kacchan yelled some more. A little bit later, my mom came back smiling uneasily. Her face was a little paler. She put on a fake smile but finished the dinner anyway.

We walked outside with them to say goodbye. I felt Kacchan staring at me as our parents talked. I was caught off guard as I felt him grab my wrist tightly.

Yanking me away from our parents he pulled me off into the darkness of the night.

“U-um… Kacchan? Do you need something?”

“How did you get those scars?” He whispered to me. Unlike before in the bathroom, his voice was laced with menace. What? He had been so nice before, what happened?

“I just… it just happens.” I heard him grow as my inner wolf whimpered down. I bowed my head, avoiding eye contact.

“Those cuts weren’t an accident ass-fart.” 

In the darkness his eyes glinted. Gently rubbing my bandages, I sighed. Anything I say he wouldn’t believe.

“Katsuki!” His mom yelled. Kacchan clicked his tongue as he shoved me to the side. He paused, his back turned to me.

“You’re fucking weak Deku. Don’t go picking fights.” I felt a bit of annoyance work its way up into me.

“Hey, you have no say in what I do.” I called after him. I saw him look over his shoulder at me. Licking my lips nervously, I looked back down.

Kacchan grumbled before turning and sulking away. I shouldn’t have done that. He was a higher rank than me.

I walked up next to my mom as we waved goodbye to them. Sighing, I turned and walked slowly to my room. My mom called after me but I barely heard her. As soon as I was up in my room I collapsed on my bed. It felt nice to sleep on something warm and soft.

But I still missed the crickets and wind soothing me to sleep. It would be alright though, I’ll go back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm here  
> Okay


	25. Doubts and Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor Izuku and his poor worried mother

When I opened my eyes, my body felt like a boulder. Groening in pain, I clutched my head as slowly I sat up.

The sun was steaming into my room making everything it touched glow.

Slowly, I untangled myself from my covers and stood up. I almost fell over at the sudden weight on my legs. My shoulder, back and neck were throbbing as I stretched out the soreness that cased the rest of my body.

The bandages I was wearing were turning slightly yellow underneath, along with dark stains of blood.

My throat felt unbelievably dry as I slowly opened my door and stepped out.

My mom was nowhere to be seen as I rubbed my eyes. I felt better, but it still hurt like crap to move at all.

I heard the TV on downstairs as I carefully moved to the top of the stairs and looked down. I could see my mom watching the news as nosed twitched. The lingering smell of coffee was strong, what time was it?

Slowly walking down the stairs she looked up at me surprised.

“Oh! Izuku! You’re awake!” I smiled shyly at her and opened my mouth. I tried to talk but my throat burned and I quickly closed it, wincing. I pointed to my throat and tilted my head shyly. My mom smiled sadly and sat up to get me a glass of water.

My eyes wondered to the screen as a blond woman help a piece of paper and read out loud.

“Recently people seem to be going missing. Those who were near the scenes as they took place reported seeing a group of thugs.” I shrugged it off and turned away. There was always missing and mugged people. Even though I felt it pain my chest, I ignored it for now. There was nothing I could do.

My mom came back a few minutes later with a cold glass of water. I gratefully took it and gulped it down. Once it was all gone I sighed and set down the glass.

“I’m sorry for that… and for… everything…”

My mom hesitantly grabbed my shoulder.

“Izuku honey, what happened?” I looked sideways.

“Well… Uh… there was a fight near our territory and I got hurt. I was fine! Except on the way home the wound reopened and it ended up… uh… bleeding pretty bad.” I looked up to lock eyes with her. She searched them for any lie before sighing softly and removing her hand.

“I’m… scared for you Izuku…” I felt guilt well up as I tried to comfort her. 

“Hey hey it’s okay. I promise I’ll be more careful in the future.” She took my hand smiling.

“I really hope you will. Now let me feed you up!” I slowly followed her into the kitchen. I could see the tenseness in her shoulders and could smell the fear scent. She wasn't okay... she was putting on a fake smile and being brave for me.

“Oh… by the way how long was I asleep?” I asked taking a seat at the counter. She stood over the fridge bitting her lip. I began to feel nervous as I waited.

“Well… after the Bakugo’s left… you feel asleep and slept through the night. When I went up to your room in the morning you were still asleep. So I let you rest and soon nightfall came… you still didn’t wake up. But the next day… well here you are!” She smiled nervously at me. I began to pale.

I had slept… a whole day?!

All Might and Uraraka must be so worried. Not to mention Kirishima and Iida and everyone else! I rubbed my head slowly. I really should head back as soon as I could. But it might be uncomfortable to try to transform with these bandages on. Which means I would have to take them off and I well, I don't know how well that will turn out. 

“Izuku honey… you’re mumbling again….” I quickly threw my hand over my mouth as I chuckled.

“I’m sorry… I really should get out of that habit." She smiled kindly and started to cook something over the oven. I waited for a moment before moving away.

“I’m going to go take off these bandages.” My mom turned to me worried.

“Do you need any help.” I waved her off telling her I’ll be fine before walking up the stairs and carefully closing the door behind me. Slowly, I unwrapped my bandages and cringed upon seeing what was under them.

The skin surrounded the cut was a dark purple and swollen. My neck was a mess of scabs and irritated skin. Slowly tracing my fingers over the claw marks, I sighed. The yarrow had helped with the swelling and kept it from getting infected, which was good.

I debated rewrapping it before shaking my head. I was heading back today, I shouldn’t have bandages on for that. Quickly, I switched shirts to cover up the wounds and made my way down stairs. The food still wasn’t ready so I sat on the couch, trying not to lean on my cuts. 

Sighing out, I closed my eyes, the news played in the background but I blocked it out. I was definitely not going to be allowed to hunt or patrol anytime soon. I was going to be stuck at camp for a while after this. But hey, I might have company if other wolves got hurt. But I probably shouldn’t be hoping that other wolves got hurt.

Letting my mind wonder, I waited for my mom to call me over. Kacchan had been… weird to say the least. What he did was… extremely out of character. I would never expect him to take care of anyone, especially me.

And not to mention Enji Todoroki. He was prepared to actually kill me. Without regret. It was strange to know that just a few days ago you could have died, and you would just be… gone. I felt a cold creeping feeling itch up my spine and I took a breath in.

I didn’t need to think about that right now.

I spaced out as I waited for some food, and ignored the uneasy feeling in my chest. I snapped out of it when I heard my mom call me. 

We ate together in silence. I knew that she wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words. It was almost halfway through the dinner before she spoke up.

“Izuku…” She nervously started.

“Hm?” I replied looking up at her. She stared down at her plate not making eye contact.

“I… I don’t want you to go to the pack anymore.” 

I felt my fork freeze halfway to my mouth. The room was coated in silence before I even felt myself stand up, shoving my chair to the side. But even still, I didn’t say anything. I couldn’t even really bring myself to think.

W-what...?

No...

Without the pack… go back to living in the human world. Where no one cared about me, where I was bullied and hated. Not to mention I would have to find a high school that would still take me, and how I would be super behind and everyone would think I was weird and no one would like me and I really didn't want to leave, please please don't make me leave. I knew he was worried... but I never expected _this..._

I could never see Kirishima, or Uraraka, or Iida, or Todoroki ever again.

“Izuku I’m sorry, but I don’t think I could stand to see you hurt like that again…” I managed to look at her. “I… what if next time you’re not okay?” I could see guilt and sadness cloud her eyes as a fear scent filled the room.

She… didn’t want to hurt me… she was just worried. Slowly, I grabbed my chair and sat back down. I stared down at my food no longer hungry, in fact, a dark feeling clouding my stomach and head. The food that I had eaten felt like it wanted to come back up. She wanted what was best for me, but she didn’t realize… this is what was best for me.

Licking my lips, I searched in her eyes for any chance I might be able to change her mind. I needed to do something... anything!

“Mom… I know you’re worried. I know I should have never have come here when I was so hurt. I understand you were just worried but… I’m happy…” I reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked up at me tears pricking at the corner of my eyes.

“I don’t think I would enjoy living here anymore.” She bit her lip. I gripped her hand tighter. “I’ve made a lot of friends, and I want to stay there, with them.” Panic began to take over my chest as she looked away again. What if she didn’t change her mind? “Please mom.” 

There was silence again as her fear scent got stronger.

“I don’t want to give up on everything I’ve found.” She sighed, slouching over. I didn't know it but it felt like my insides were melting.

“I don’t think I could bare to see you like that again…” I looked down, fake guilt over taking my features. What was I doing? This was wrong... No... I can't... I just need...

“I’m sorry, I’m really really am.” She sighed and reached up and grabbed my hand. Was she going to let me go? I felt my chest squeeze up. I really didn’t want to have to stay here for the rest of my life.

I was never accepted in the human world, Kacchan, my school, no one wanted me around. But with the wolves, they loved me. Please don’t make me leave that… Please please please...

“I’ll… let you go but please Izuku… don’t come back like that again.” I sighed inwardly as I smiled. 

“I promise I won’t.”

Without another word, I couldn't manage it, I slowly removed my hand from hers and slowly walked away. As soon as I was up in my room with the door gently closed behind me. I lost it. I crumbled to the ground, heaving for breath.

What had I just done? I had just lied to my mom, no, not even lied. I just manipulated her... But... I just couldn't help it. I didn't know what came over me but the thought that I would have to leave All Might, Todoroki, any of them sent me into panic mode. I shouldn't have done that, that was wrong, so wrong.

Taking a deep breath in, I clutched my head, trying to force the thoughts out of it.

I'll just... I just... I would never admit it, but all I wanted to do was forget I ever did that. Leave it behind me where no one would find it. Where I would never think of it again. But I needed to get out of here. I couldn't take it anymore. Nothing in the human world could ever get me to stay. After today... I didn't even know. I wasn't mad at her, I could never be. But I hated myself, and the other humans. 

I just couldn't handle... this life anymore. It was too much. Way too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I Know!! I have been putting it off for to long... I don't even have an excuse....
> 
> but I'm really sorry.... I promise I'll make up for it next chapter!


	26. I can't be enjoying this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet sweet bonding ;)

That day, I headed back to the camp. Recovery girl and All Might fused over me while my friends scolded me for doing something so reckless. I sat through it, chuckling nervously and nodding and agreeing that I was dumb. I stayed in camp for the rest of the day, too tired to move or do much.

My ears twitched as a few of my friends came back from training. I slowly sat up, my tail wagging as they walked over.

“What did you guys do? What did I miss? Anything important I need to know so I don’t fall behind or-“

“You didn’t miss much of anything.” Iida jumped in. I chuckled shyly as Uraraka moved around to examine my wounds.

She cringed, stepping away.

“That looks bad Midoriya. Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” I smiled reassuringly at her. 

“I’m fine!” I looked sideways sheepishly. “I… might be out of commission for a while though…” We continued to quietly chat as more wolves walked around the camp doing their own thing. I felt a lot better just being back around my friends. 

The wind started to pick up as I saw Aizawa slowly making his way over to us. My attention turned to him as Uraraka and Iida quieted down.

He blinked slowly as he stopped in front of me. 

“Iida, Uraraka, you are excused.” They glanced at each other, that back at me before sitting up and slowly walking away. Aizawa sat down, sighing.

“Midoriya, did you think through anything you do?” I looked down, guilt welling up in my chest. “You could have gotten seriously hurt. You should have stayed in camp when Mt. Lady told you to. 

“They needed help.” I pointed out. The wind blew my fur and lessened the stinging in my wounds. Aizawa narrowed his eyes.

“What help are you going to be when wolves constantly have to jump in and save you?” 

That’s not true… They needed help, and I was there. Aizawa shook his head, sighing again. 

“I understand why you came back. But how are you supposed to help this pack and be a part of it if you’re dead? Your friends were worried about you, All Might was worried about you. Think it through the next time you decide to do something like that.”

I nodded, tilting my head down.

"I'm not going to punish you for this one, it seems like you'll be punished enough. I assume you know you won't be training for a while?" I nodded keeping my head down. "Good." There was a moment of silence between us.

Aizawa clicked his tongue, and I suddenly felt a hesitant tail rest against mine. Looking up, I was surprised at see Aizawa looking rather uncomfortable as he rested his tail over mine.

“Be careful, and don’t die. Your job as a member of this pack is to survive, and support others.” He quickly sat up, and began to walk away. I took a deep breath in, jumping up.

“Sensei! Wait!” I heard him grumble as he stopped and looked behind his shoulder. I paused, gathering my wits. “Thank you! I’ll make sure not to disappoint you!” Aizawa scanned me, before I saw a devilish smile cross his face.

“You better not.” With that he turned and walked away. I chuckled, sitting back down. The sun cast pink light over the ground and tinted our eyes a shade of yellow. I yawned, stretching my jaw wide as I slid down and rested my head on my paws.

Even though I had hardly done anything, I was exhausted already. The others were talking a little farther away, I didn’t really want to move that much… so instead I closed my eyes.  
What would Kacchan think of me now? He had seen me covered in wounds and probably as pale as death it’s self. He had seen me lie to his parents with no hesitation, and I had… yelled at him. Geez I just dug myself my own grave. Relaxing, the wind blew over me and froze my ears. The snow had melted just a tiny bit, enough that wolves had no problem walking around in the camp, and there was no longer snow inside the brambles.

I lost myself in thought as the sun slowly disappeared.

A little while later, I sleepy opened my eyes as I felt someone lay down next to me. Iida gave me a worried look, shielding my wound from the wind. I smiled at him, closing my eyes again. 

He stared at me for a second longer before resting his head on his paws and evening his breath. Most wolves were still up, but some started to quiet down, looking for a nice place to rest for the night. 

The coldness of the ground seeped into my fur, but it wasn’t bad enough that I couldn’t bare it. The crickets started to chirp as the forest was cloaked in a inky blueness.

The peacefulness surrounding us was able to coax me into sleep.

Throughout the night, I listened to the crickets and quiet breathing of my pack mates. I woke up occasionally but managed to fall back asleep after a while. 

It wasn’t till late in the night that the shuffling of something woke me up. Slowly, my eyes opened as I groan and lifted my head. Something was defiantly moving around outside of the camp, but I couldn’t figure out what. It was bigger than a raccoon or squirrel, maybe a deer? But that didn’t make sense, why would a deer be so close to our camp?

Yawning, I slowly shuffled away from Iida and sat up. It would be worth checking out at least.

The wind had died down in the night, but now dark clouds covered the stars and moon as I stretched and waited for the stiffness in my cuts to edge away.

After I felt good enough to move, I took a deep and slow breath in and walked towards the exit. I winced as I crawled on my belly out. It hurt as my wound brushed against the ground.

The shuffling had stop the moment I had started to go through the exit. I swallowed to sooth my dry throat and looked around.

It was pretty hard to see well in this dark, there was more shades of gray than anything else.

My eyes locked with a mismatched pair as it stared at me. My breath hitched as my fur stood on end. The wolf suddenly blinked, looking nervous and took a step forward.

“Wait…” He whispered. I was even more shocked at his voice.

“Todoroki!?” He looked nervous again, glancing around before quickly trotting up. I took a few steps away, he paused, his tail falling.

“I just wanted to talk.” I shook my head.

“You shouldn’t be here… why are you here?” I was talking to myself more than him. My tail swayed back and forth as I glanced around nervously.

We just fought, what should I do? I wasn’t in any shape to fight him off, should I call for someone else?

“Wait, please.” I looked up, locking eyes with him. He stared intently at me. I felt very uncomfortable to say the least. He sighed. “I… saw what happened a few days ago.”

I froze up.

“I… wanted to say I’m sorry, again.” He refused to make eye contract. “I wasn’t able to get there in time. I never thought… I hadn’t had known…” Every instinct was fighting against me as I slowly sat up. 

“It’s… it’s okay.” 

He sighed, and for the first time, I noticed his shaking paws. What? Todoroki didn’t really seem like the type to be scared. I felt a tiny bit of anxiety disappear as I sighed. He still shouldn’t be here, it’s too dangerous.

“But you still should leave, someone else might find you!” He nodded sitting up and turning. Something rose up to my throat as I sat up too.

“Wait!” He glanced over his shoulder at me. My tail flicked back and forth. “I’ll, uh, go with you.” He didn’t talk, but nodded and waited for me to jog up next to him. The walk was rather quiet as we made our way back. Once in a while, I would see him glance over at me.

I struggled to keep up with him, breathing heavily as my breath flew up in front of me and made clouds of steam. 

“You…” Todoroki hesitated. “You don’t have to go all the way with me.” I drew a breath in thinking. I shouldn’t just let him go around in our territory alone, but he was right. I was having trouble staying on my feet. As if to spite me, suddenly my back legs gave out.

I yelped in surprise as I stumbled to the ground. Todoroki ducked forward letting me fall against him. I struggled into a sitting potion.

“I’m sorry… I just…” Todoroki nodded in understanding. He sat down next to me.

No… this was wrong. He was from a different pack, a different pack who tried to take our territory not even a week ago. 

“You shouldn’t stay…” I started. Todoroki sighed, looking down at me. 

“Why would I leave you here alone?” For a moment, I let myself forget that he was from a different pack, that his dad had tried to kill me. I smiled, letting him slowly lay down next to me. The crickets kept the conversation going for us as I licked my muzzle. Sleepiness was starting to creep behind my eyes.

A cold breeze swept through the trees as I shivered, pulling my head down in-between my paws. Todoroki must have forgotten I was from a different pack too for a second, because he sat forward, leaning against me. The warmth was nice as he set his head down too.

There was still snow surrounding us, and I knew we couldn’t stay here all night, but just a little longer… I can’t be enjoying this. If All Might found out… if anyone found out I was with Todoroki at night, I would probably be kicked out of the pack. 

“Todoroki-“

“I know, I know, I’ll leave in a little.” I smiled, closing my eyes. I could ignore the snow and wind as long as I had someone here with me. And well, Todoroki filled that place pretty well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I just recently noticed that almost everyone on this site has a Tumblr and stuff... so I'm going to set one up! :D  
> Warning, I'll probably never post but feel free to ask questions or anything like that. I'll be telling you guys what it is probably next chapter.  
> But as always, thank you so much for reading!


	27. How come I can't avoid you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everywhere I go, you seem to be there.  
> JUST LEAVE ME ALONE

I trotted quickly down the path as the birds sang. It was almost spring, and the snow had melted, leaving blooming flowers in its wake. A wide smile crossed my face. The interaction with Todoroki had been a while ago, and I had time to heal and gather my strength. 

Now, I was able to return to mostly normal activities. Of course a few people were always leaning over my shoulder making sure I didn’t over do it.

Todoroki and I had met up a few times after that. Nothing big… it was okay, it would be okay. It wasn’t like we did anything. He told me about his pack and I told him a few things that happened to me. I made sure not to say anything that would give anything away, but stories about my friends or Aizawa that I thought were funny.

He didn’t like talking about his dad, or his place in the pack. I knew he was going to be future alpha, but he didn’t act like it around me.

Most of the time, He let me talk all I wanted, while he just listened. I still heard some stories from his pack, but most of them had to do with training. 

The second time I talked to him I had left to get some water, and headed towards the rapids. Todoroki was there, and well, one thing just lead to another. After that, we meet up at the same place again.

I shook my head, ridding it of the thought of Todoroki. I was on my way home, visiting my mom. All Might had allowed it and expected me back before nightfall. The empty branches of the trees swayed gently in the wind as I jumped off of the deer path and headed towards my backpack. 

When I got there, I transformed back into my human form and picked it up. 

My nose still wrinkled at the smell of the city, but I just put my head down and kept walking. I didn’t want to stay away too long. New herds of deer had been heading into the woods, and I wanted to help Midnight scout out the land.

Scanning the road before I stepped into it, I reached up and shook out my greasy hair. Smudges of dirt ran across my clothes and hands and I was sure some was on my face too. Slowly tracing the scars on my neck I sighed.

I saw a few people walking down the sidewalk, some gave me weird looks but I ignored most. It wasn’t until someone roughly bumped shoulders with me the I looked up and snarled. 

“Hey!” My breath hitched as I looked up and met crimson irises. My fingers twitched. “Oh… Kacchan,” I looked down. “Sorry, I didn’t know it was you.” I heard him scoff.

“Of course, with my luck I’ll run into you anywhere by now.” I started to walk away. What was Kacchan doing here? Wasn’t U.A pretty far? Well I guess it was close enough that he would be able to head home afterwards. What time even was it?

I let my thoughts wonder, so much that I almost didn’t even hear Kacchan as he shouted after me.

“Oi!” I felt fear itch up my spine as he roughly grabbed my shoulder. I fought back the claws that formed at my fingernails and calmly turned. My eyes scanned him. He seemed distracted, something going on at school?

“Sorry, what?” 

His eyes twitched with irritation. I felt his nails dig into my shirt for a moment before he let go. I blinked a few times in surprise, Kacchan, trying to nice? Something had happened that I didn’t know about. 

“How come you never talk to anyone?” 

…

What?

He tisked and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “You said your phone broke months ago, have you still not fixed it?” I licked my lips nervously. 

“Well, I did… but then I kind of lost it.” Kacchan growled, his eyebrow twitching. Without warning, he turned around and began to storm away.

“Well come on Deku.” He scoffed out. I sat wide eyed, staring after him.

“W-what?” He looked over his shoulder, furious.

“Don’t you dare say a word shitty Deku!” He screamed. He turned again, grumbling. “I have to go to the store for my old man, might as well pick up a damn phone.” Welp, this was amazing. Now I had to buy a new phone as well. Luckily I had a credit card in my backpack. What was my mom going to say if I came home with a new phone?

Despite my doubts, I followed after him, keeping my eyes on the ground. Never look someone at a higher rank than you in the eyes. Staying down and avoiding eye contract was a sign of respect. I suddenly slowed as I realized what I was thinking.

This was the human world, I didn’t need to show respect to Kacchan even if he was more powerful than me. But that again, I would prefer to keep my head. So I picked up speed, and looked up a tiny bit. Uneasiness squirmed in my stomach as I stared at the back of Kacchan’s head.

He was so far ahead of me, in strength and everything. Even now I could see his define muscles through the gray t-shirt he wore. 

Catching myself, I looked back down blushing. What was I doing looking at his muscles? But how did he even get that strong to begin with? He had always loved working out, but this seemed almost more than that. Like he was training for something.

Well, he always loved respect and all that, so maybe he was going after a job that required strength? UA did have a good police and investigation program, and was largely focused on the military. Of course, when I had applied I was trying for general studies, just being able to say you went to UA was a big deal for finding a job. Even if you weren’t from Army Studies. 

Than suddenly it clicked as I nearly tripped over my own feet.

Kacchan was in Army Studies, was he trying to turn into a special agent or something? I looked back up again to see Kacchan staring at me, and with rising uneasiness I realized he saw me trip over nothing.

I sighed inwardly, smiling at him. He stared for a moment longer before scoffing and turning away quickly. 

Looking back down, I ignored the itching feeling that crept up through my throat.

“So uh… how’s UA?” I asked. He grunted, slouching more. 

“Just as I expected, full of idiots. I’m better than all of them.” I smiled, breathing out. 

“Of course Kacchan.” Suddenly he turned to me, curving up his lips in an ugly snarl.

“WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN DEKU!” I put my arms up to how I wasn’t a threat and jumped back.

“Nothing! Nothing at all!” I squeaked out. He huffed, staring at me before turning again, grumbling under his breath. I kept my eyes on the back of his head as I huffed, and reached up to itch the scars on my neck.

Kacchan sighed, turning around and stepping towards me. I froze up as he grabbed my hand forcefully.

“Don’t mess with them, it will make it worse.” I stared up at him, and I didn't even know as I let the words slip out of my mouth.

“I didn’t think you cared.” I wasn't upset, but legitimately surprised. Suddenly he let go of my wrist, jumping back.

“I don’t fucking care! You could go die and I wouldn't give a crap!” He shouted. People around us gave us weird stares, a few gave looked towards me and offered their pity. I slouched my shoulders, looking down. Kacchan continued to grumble as he shoved me forward. “Where did you even get those? And don’t think you can give me another bullshit lie like you did before.”

My insides squirmed, as I rubbed my shirt between my fingers. He would believe me if I said I was being bullied, after all, he had bullied me.

I felt myself itch away from him, remembering the bruises and broken noses he left me with. 

Sighing, I looked down, trying to make it seem convincing.

“Some of the other guys at my school like to play a little… rough. It’s not a big deal, they just got a little carried away. I’ve experienced worse anyway.” I stopped, freezing up. _Wrong choice of words, wrong choice of words._

I heard Kacchan growl grabbing my shirt and pulling me up.

“What are you implying fuck-face?” He growled. I whimpered looking down.

“Nothing…” I choked out. He huffed, dropping me. I stumbled before catching myself. I really didn’t want to be here. Kacchan continued not even bothering to check if I was coming. I should listen and follow him, he’s stronger than me. 

Even as I tried to convince myself to move, my legs refused to listen. I breathed in and out quickly, keeping my eyes on the sidewalk. Every time I came to the human world I had less and less reason to come back the next time. 

I took a deep breath in, but lurched forward as I began to cough. I cleared my throat, and looked ahead of me to see Kacchan far ahead. He wasn’t looking behind him… I could just leave…

Humming, I tapped my foot. I didn’t really want to spend time with him, I could leave. As quietly as I could, I began to back away.

There’s no shame in running away from something that you can’t beat. 

As soon as I felt comfortable enough, I ducked my head and turned, sprinting away. Breathing out in relief, I felt my shoulders slack. Hopefully I wouldn’t have to ever talk to Kacchan again, this was a little bit of awkward goodbye, but I didn’t really care.

Plus, I don’t think that would be the last time I would see him. Which might not be such a good thing, since I did just ditch him. He wouldn’t be too mad right? Yeah, he didn’t care about me. 

Smiling, I lifted my head. 

Just keep walking, there is always going to be something to be happy about. I can just go talk to my mom, then head home and spend time with my friends. They said they were willing to help my catch up since I was feeling better.

I could finally get back to training, there was still so much I needed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!  
> So I recently found out that almost everyone on this site has social media! :D  
> So even though I live under a rock and stuff like that, I'll open up an email and Tumblr  
> Warning, I'll probably never post anything on Tumblr, but feel free to yell at me for not posting or sending me anything.
> 
> My Tumblr: [Saint Badru](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saintbadru)  
> Email: LrchildStories@gmail.com


	28. Why in the World Would you Ask This of Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected question from Todoroki, and a not so happy Aizawa does not mix well

The days slowly trickled by as Midoriya got back into the flow of things around camp. Karishma and Iida were extremely helpful, allowing him to train with them to speed up the process. Turns out, he wasn’t the only one injured. He shouldn't really have been surprised, but at least he wasn’t the only one behind.

Midoriya had seen Todoroki one more time, at night of course. But he noticed something when talking, he seemed… off. Of course Midoriya didn’t bring it up, it wasn’t his place. Todoroki had asked if they could talk again at the end of the week, and he agreed. Why had he agreed? This was wrong, he knew that. He knew that All Might wouldn't want this, but he couldn't say no.

But for right now, Midoriya bounded down the path alongside Aizawa and a few others.

It wouldn’t be a stretch to say that Aizawa did not want to be taking up his free time to help them, but I didn’t really think he had a choice. Nervously, I glanced over at the glossy white wolf trotting next to me. She was one of the smallest members of our pack, but she put up a good fight! If I remembered correctly her name was Toru Hagakure. She seemed pretty nice, It was kinda a bummer that I never had talked to her that much. The other two were Koji Koda and Yuga Aoyama. Again, I hadn’t really gotten the change to talk to either of them, so it was kind of nice that we were taking extra classes together. Not that it was nice to be in extra classes, just that I got the chance to meet them a bit more. Dispite how long its been, I still felt like a bit of outsider.

Currently, Aizawa was taking us to the shore in order to show us the moves that we missed. It was definitely not going to be easy, especially since Aizawa was not in a good mood. But we tugged along anyway, ignoring the grumbling coming from the slouching black wolf. 

And sure enough, Aizawa pushed us to our limits. For almost the whole evening, he watched from the sidelines as he forced us to launch ourselves at each other over and over again. Barking commands and growling when we did something wrong. By the time it was over, all of us were heaving, slouched over. Aizawa grumbled a ‘that’s enough for today’ before leaving us to our own suffering. There was no doubt that I would be in excruciating pain tomorrow, and if this kept up until we were back with the other students, I honestly don’t think I’ll be able to make it out alive. Everything had pretty much returned to normal, besides the fact that most of the wolves was more on edge, Even All Might had upped the amount of border patrols that went out per day. 

Hopefully, everything would turn out all right. So I just tugged along, waiting for the end of the week. 

When it was finally over, I waited till the only sounds in the camp were the gentle snores of my packmates before carefully sat up, and tiptoeing out of the camp. 

Todoroki was waiting for me by the rapids, sitting halfway up the rise and looking into the distance. He snapped out of his haze when he saw me coming and I gave him the best smile I could.

“Todoroki, sorry, I hope you didn’t have to wait long.” He shook his head.

“Not at all.” He trailed off, looking at the ground again. Okay, something was definitely bothering him. Should I bring it up? Was it even my place? What if it had something to do with his pack? Or his dad? It really didn’t seem like it was my place to pry. Most likely it has to do with his training, maybe something had gone wrong? It was not that hard to imagine things taking a turn for the worst in his case. “You do know you’re mumbling right?” I startled, looking up at him. Well, great. I immediately scrapped my claws against the grass and dirt. 

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean anything, I just noticed that it looked like something was bothering you; I wasn’t sure if I should say anything. I mean I want to make sure that you’re okay but I really didn’t think it's my place to bring to up. Sorry if that's weird or something I just wanted to make-” I cut myself off as my eyes fell to the ground. Oh how I wished that I could just bury myself and never come out. 

“It’s okay,” Todoroki sighed. “I should have figured you’d be able to tell.”

“Thank you?” I mumbled through my teeth. For a moment it was quiet until Todoroki spoke again. 

“You came from the human world right?” I looked up at him shocked. Why would he bring this up? He wasn’t thinking of moving there was he?

“Um… yeah I did. But uh… why do you want to know?” Todoroki locked eyes with me.

“I’ve honestly never set foot outside of this forest before.” My ears perked up  
.   
“Really? I mean it makes sense, but you never even tried?” He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. 

“No, my father would never allow it.” He choked out the world father like it burned his throat to even say it.

“A-Ahh… But why bring it up?” 

“I…” He paused, “I wanted to see what it was like.” We were silent again as I tried to understand his words. 

“Wait… so you want me… to take you there?” He nodded. “But uh… you’ve never been there before right?” He huffed.

“I know of their weapons, they’re loud and smell bad. I can sometimes see them if I wonder too close.” I sighed, looking down. 

“Cars, they’re called cars.” 

“...Ah…”

What was I supposed to do? Sure I could take him but who knows what would happen. I mean he didn’t even know what a car was! How in the world is he going to fit in with other people? They would eat him alive out there! Plus I had promised myself I would go back there. What about Kacchan? I wanted to be a better pack member and to stay in the woods more, if I couldn't do that why was I even out here in the first place?

“I… I don’t know Todoroki…” 

“I understand.” He simply stated. Great, now I felt bad. But I desperately didn’t want to see Kacchan again. Maybe I would take him turning school hours. But still…

“I mean, I’ guess I can take you but I don’t know when I’ll have a chance.” I paused, why in the world was I agreeing to this? Was it because I didn’t want to see Todoroki disappointed? No… no no no no. My pack would be so disappointed if they knew that let alone, I spent my nights with him. Not to mention that I'm considering taking him to the human world. But hey! Maybe it's a good thing! If Todoroki wanted to stay there, that means a strong wolf from the other pack would be gone! Something hollow pinched me at the thought of not having Todoroki to talk to. 

Shaking out my head, a plan quickly formed in my head.

“Okay, this is what I want you to do. I’ll talk to All Might about me going to visit my mom, and we can meet up tomorrow to talk. While I do that, I want you to find someone you can trust who also knows about humans and ask them to explain whatever they know to you.” Guilt already squirmed in my stomach at the thought alone of lying to All Might. I’m a horrible pack member aren’t I? 

Todoroki nodded, and shifted his paws. 

“Make sure it’s someone you trust!” I repeated, sitting up and backing away. He sat up at as well, with a slight glint of something I didn’t recognize in his eyes. 

“Okay… and uh Midoriya?” 

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” After a few seconds, I felt my face heat up until I was sure it was the temperature of the sun if not warmer. I turned away, preferring to stare at the black rushing water below us instead.

“D-Don’t mention it.” I mumbled. Turning around I looked shyly over my shoulder at him. 

“Stay safe, okay?” He nodded, and turned as well. With this those last words still ringing in my head, both of us headed back to our own pack. 

The next day just like I had promised, I told All Might I wanted to visit my mom one more time. The last time she had seen me, I hadn’t had been looking so well. He exchanged a look with Recovery girl who sat next to him but didn’t voice whatever his concern was.

“That is… understandable my boy. When do you plan on doing this?” 

“Tomorrow if possible? I can go after training! We are having training in the morning tomorrow right?” All Might nodded.

“I don’t see a problem with that, but be safe. Come back as soon as you can.” I nodded, turning away and ignoring the guilt itching in my chest. What was that look that he gave Recovery Girl? Was something wrong and they weren’t telling me? What if they didn’t think that I was good enough to be in the pack anymore?

Sighing, I stared at the ground. Uraraka trotted over to me, tilting her head slightly.

“Everything all right? You see kinda down.” I shook my head, trying to rid it of the clinging anxiety.

“I’m fine, but uh… what about you? What have you been up to?” Uraraka growled, the fur along her spine prickling.

“I’m trying to figure out how to catch a squirrel!” Despite my worries, I scoffed, barely stopping myself from laughing. She growled, softly swatting my ears. “Shut up Midoriya! It isn’t a joke!” I shook my head, squashing down my laughter.

“Why?” I coughed out. She clicked her tongue, looking up at the towering tree above us.

“This… winter had been hard. I know that. A lot of the deer and elk that used to be here don't seem to be coming back. So honestly… we could use all the meat we can get.” My ears tilted down. She… was right after all. “I saw Tsu catch some yesterday, and it kinda suck that thought in my head. And since… I…” She looked down at the ground. “I couldn’t do anything! During the…” Quickly, she snapped her jaws shut, looking up at me. “Never mind, I’ll tell you later. Anyway, that’s why.” Licking my lips, I sighed. Something was bothering her… but I couldn’t do anything if she didn’t want my help. 

“I… understand.” She tilted her head, but sat up anyway to leave. “I don’t suppose, that sometime you could help me? You and Tsu are the best at agility! And I just thought… I don’t know.” I felt another blush rise up to my cheeks but ignored it in favor to sit up and stand next to her.

“I-I-I do-don’t mind. Don’t w-worry about it.” She looked back at me, smiling.

“Thank you so much Midori!” Almost immediately, I was taken aback. Midori? What? I guess it didn’t really matter that much. If she wanted to call me that. Uraraka walked away before I could embarrass myself more. Thank heaven. 

The rest of the day I spent with Aizawa, training. And by the end of it, I was not in the mood to miss out on sleeping, but it wasn’t like I could just ditch Todoroki. So instead, I fought against the tiredness that ebbed at the back of my eyelids and waited till everyone was asleep. 

Only then, I carefully sat up and crept away from Iida and Uraraka, who were still deep in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... I know I haven't posted in a super long time and I'm extremely sorry. 
> 
> Some stuff happened but it's all good now and I plan on getting back into my regular schedule as soon as I can. I might not post every week but I'll definitely try!
> 
> Tips and artwork are always welcome! And really thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: [Saint Badru](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saintbadru)\ (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saintbadru)


	29. Please Don't Tell Me I'm Falling for you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things couldn't be getting any worse... or better. Deku didn't even really know anymore. Everything is just a blur.

I found Todoroki laying down halfway up the hill that ran alongside the river. Upon seeing him, I began to trot, my paws pounding on the worn down grass path. Todoroki opened his eyes and looked up as he heard me coming. Taking a deep breath in and smiling, I carefully sat next to him. I swear I saw a small smile cross his face as he sat up as well, looking at me.

“It’s good to see you. I was worried you weren’t coming for a while.” I shook my head and chuckled lightly.

“I wouldn’t just ditch you.” I decided not to tell him how close I was to actually not coming. “Anyway, did you find anything out? If not I can kinda tell you a little now.” He nodded, swishing his tail back and forth. 

“One of my… friends had lived there a few years back and she was willing to tell me. Though she was a bit suspicious. But she won’t tell my father.” I sighed in relief, so he knew a little bit then. 

“Okay, how about you tell me what you know?” Tilting his head to the side, his eyes gazed into the rushing water below us.

“Well, everyone is the same. There’s no ranking. Which means I can’t order people around and can’t get things before others. Also, apparently it smells bad to a sensitive nose?” I nodded, confirming. “And as well, no one growls or barks at each other in warning. There are also a lot of different types of food.” I nodded as he finished.

“Well, you actually got a good understanding. It’s just important to remember to treat everyone like you would like to be treated. Basic manners and all that. But I don’t think you really have to worry unless something comes up. And I’ll be with you the whole time, so it won’t be like you’ll be alone.” I could visibly see his shoulders relax as he gaze traveled back to me.

“How did it go with All Might?” I looked down uneasily, deciding against telling him that I wasn't sure if he still wanted me as part of the pack.

“It went fine! He said I could go actually tomorrow… if that’s okay with you that is!” Todoroki blinked uneasily before nodding.

“That’s fine. I can get my sister to help cover for me. She… knows that I was interested in the human world. I didn't tell her about you. I can already see you overthinking that.” Sure enough, I sat up straight, the gears in my head whirling.

“O-oh… sorry.” I sighed taking another breath in. Geez he already knew how I thought. Shaking out my head, I looked back up at him again. “Okay, so how about we meet here tomorrow and we can walk along the border! Are you okay with that?” He nodded again.

“What time?”

“Does a little after noon work for you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Great!” I looked behind me at the dark path twisting back into our territory. “And don’t worry about anything, I’ll be there to help you.” Todoroki sat up, and turned around.

“Alright, I’ll meet you here tomorrow.” My quiet goodbye was cut off as he hurried away. I watched his form disappear behind the trees, my ears slowly fell. Did I do something wrong? I waited till I couldn’t hear his paw steps anymore before turning and returning home myself. 

The next morning felt off. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it though, maybe it was just my stress levels flying through the roof. Butt despite that, I shook off the feeling and leaping to my feet hurrying out of camp. Today was the first day that I could go back to training with the others, it didn't really even matter that I was early.

There were only two others in the clearing, chatting softly. Both looked up giving me weird looks before a grin broke out on their faces. 

Sero and Ashido both sat up trotting over to me.

“Midori! Welcome back man! We’ve missed you!” Sero smiled at me. I sat down next to them chuckling.

“Trust me, I miss you guys too.” Ashido scratched her muzzle softly.

“Man Aizawa has been in such a bad mood lately. I wonder if it’s because he had to train you too.” I shuddered, remembering the days before.

“It is, I know.” Sero winched.

“That bad huh?” I nodded, staring wide eyed at the ground. Both laughed as I looked up, smiling. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad.

Other wolves began to slowly trickle into the clearing as the sun steadily rose. I greeted Hagakure and Aoyama with a smile when I saw them. They smiled back, ready for everything to just go back to normal and just train with the others. When Aizawa finally arrived, he seemed less irritated than he had been for the past few weeks, but still tired all the same. 

Everything finally went back to normal, all of us falling into the steady rhythm. It felt nice, being able to forget all the other things going on at the moment. Like Todoroki, Kacchan, and All Might... All of it was was able to disappear as Aizawa sat in front of us, demonstrating the new moves.

And by the time it was over, almost every wolf in the clearing was heaving for breath, trying to tend to our small scratches and waiting for the last of the instructions from Aizawa.

“That’s all for today. Karishima, Mineta, and Ashino go with Ectoplasm on a border patrol. Everyone else do whatever you want.” With a flick of his tail, he left us alone and headed back to camp. Uraraka bounded up to me, still panting.  
“Hey Midori! A few of us are going to head down to the river to cool off, you want to join?” I quickly shook my head, flicking my tail nervously.

“I’m so sorry, but I was actually going to check in on my mom, she didn’t seem so good last time I saw her.” Uraraka hesitated for a moment before nodding.

“I’m sorry about that, I hope she’s okay.” I found myself smiling softly, staring at the dirt in front of me.

“I hope she is too.”

Todoroki was waiting for me by the time I got there. For a moment I was taken aback by how large he was. During night it was one thing, while now I was able to see him fully. One of his ears were completely missing, with a large nasty scar running over the same eye. I could see small tints of red fur over his muzzle where the fur used to be.

Taking a breath in, I didn’t let his appearance affect my smile. 

“I’m sorry it took a little longer than I thought. You ready?” He gave a curt nod, before turning to look towards the far off town. “So I was thinking we could just head along the border until we’re out of the territory, is that okay with you?” He nodded again, not talking.

I gulped nervously, before turning to walk away. I looked back over my shoulder once to make sure he was following. He locked eyes with me before I quickly swiveled my head back to look forward. Why was he acting so weird?!

The trip seemed too long to me. Todoroki’s territory ended before mine, so I stayed close to the border while he wondered a little farther from me. I tried to ignore it the best I could.

By the time my territory ended, I froze for a moment, staring at the invisible line in front of me. I was really doing this, I couldn’t back down now. Not when I had come this far. 

Taking a deep breath in I stepped over the line and stared at Todoroki, waiting for him to catch up a little bit. He quickly trotted over to be standing side by side with me. Looking away, I gulped down my nerves. It wasn’t like I hadn’t had been this close to him before, it was just… never in the day.

“Are you okay?” He asked, tilting his head at me. I giggled nervously, walking again.

“I’m perfectly fine! Why wouldn’t I be fine! Everything is great everything is amazing!” I slammed my muzzle shut before I could embarrass myself even more. The walk was quiet, and thankfully not long. When we got to the edge of the woods, I quickly glanced out, checking to see if anyone was there. When I was certain that we were alone, I turned to him and smiled softly.

“So have you ever transformed before?” He thought about it for a moment before nodding.

“A few times.” I clicked my tongue. 

“But you haven’t in a while have you?” He shook his head. “Okay then, it might hurt a tiny bit since you’re not used to it. But that's okay, I promise.” Slowly, he nodded. I studied him for a moment longer before smiling again. “Here, I’ll go first.”

Taking a deep breath in, I slowly shifted into my human form, slipping off the thick coat I was still wearing from winter. Todoroki took a step back in surprise, before hesitating. I couldn’t understand him in this form, but it didn’t take an idiot to tell he wasn’t sure about this. Carefully, I bent down, looking him in the eye. We stayed that way for a moment, before I tilted my head, smiling at him.

Todoroki looked like he just pieced together that it was me. And after a moment, he slowly began to shift as well. It was a little strange to watch, but not too bad.

It was after he had shifted that my face grew tomato red as I practically screamed, falling away and looking at the ground.

“Oh my god I forgot you don’t have clothes on!”

“Huh?” He took a step forward before something clicked in his head. “Oh, should I have warned you?” I shook my hands frantically.

“No no, it’s okay. I have an extra pair of clothes in my backpack. Just uh… stay here and don’t go out on the street. Please.” With that, I slowly sat up, still staring at the ground as I quickly trotted over to my hidden backpack. Shuffling through the contents, I sighed. The melted snow did not help the worn fabric, but at least everything inside was dry.

After grabbing the pair of extra clothes, I rushed back over, staring at a nearby tree instead of Todoroki. My hand stiffly shot out, offering the clothes. My face was still exploding with color as he took them from my hand.

“Do uh… do you need any help?” I hesitantly asked. He didn’t respond for a moment.

“No, I don’t think so.” I heard the shuffling of clothes before turning back to him just in time to see him slip the shirt over his head. I caught a glimpse of the scars littering his torso, although he didn’t have as many as me, they were still there. 

After he finished, he locked eyes with me for a moment.

We both opened our mouths at the same time. He shook his head, gesturing for me to go.

“U-um… It’s n-not a big deal, but your shirt is backwards.” He seemed puzzled for a moment before looking down. I stepped forward, to help him. “You see this tag? That’s supposed to be on the inside, on your back. All you have to do is flip it around.” He nodded, before doing so. Afterwards he looked up at me.

“Is it normal for your face to look like that?” 

I blinked owlishly at him before trying to cover my blushing stuttering mess of a face.

“O-oh I g-guess. It isn’t b-b-bad.” He nodded, before pulling on the black t-shirt uncomfortably.

“Do I really have to wear this?” I nodded, before scratching my neck.

“Well, those do look a little small on you. If you want we can head to my house and see if we can find you a pair of clothes that fit.” I blinked slowly again, staring at the same tree I had before. “To be honest, I haven’t really thought about what we would be doing…” He nodded before looking to the road in front of us. Taking a deep breath in, I jumped out of the bushes, surprising a elderly woman who just so happened to be taking a walk nearby. Both of us stared at each other until her eyes snapped to Todoroki as he hesitantly stepped through as well.

Her eyes flickered to me, than him, than to me again. I covered my blushing face again, stuttering.

“It’s n-not wh-what you think!” I shouted at her. But she was already turning around, shaking her head in disapproval. I groaned, letting my head fall into my hands. God this couldn’t get any worse.

“What was that about?” Todoroki asked. I just groaned again, shaking my head. 

“Not important… But there is something I should warn you about. The city smells… pretty bad, so don’t be alarmed okay?” He nodded. “Also, just don’t talk to anyone unless you must, I’ll show you the ropes.” He nodded again, but seemed put off by taking commands from me. Then again, he was a future alpha. 

I began to walk, waiting till Todoroki was matching me stride for stride as we slowly began to make our way towards the more populated areas. I saw Todoroki’s nose scrunch up, but he didn’t say anything. Almost the whole way to my mom’s house, his eyes were wide. Taking in the different people and buildings. He was particularly fascinated by everyone’s phones.

At first, he tried to stay as far away from other humans as we could. Going so far as to even try to cross the street. Of course I stopped him, and just helped him move to the other side of me. But though all of the troubles, I couldn't help but smile at the look of wonder on his face.

As the sun began to dip down, it started to cook the people wandering around on the streets as I wiped my brow.

“Geez, it’s supposed to be spring! It’s already super hot.” Todoroki nodded, agreeing with me silently. 

The walk was mostly quiet, but I didn’t really mind. I didn’t want to interrupt Todoroki’s quiet excitement. 

Gently, I grabbed his sleeve as we got back to my house. He glanced at me, before looking at the building.

“We’re going in there?” I smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

“Don’t worry, it’s only my mom in there. She knows about werewolves so you don’t need to worry. You can be yourself. But! Uh… just remember not to try to get her to submit to you. And you do know about how looking people in the eye is concerted respectful, and not changeling right?”

He nodded again, and this time pulled me along. I yelped in surprise as his hand wrapped around my wrist. My eyes stayed glued to his hand, gulping I tried to push the ever growing blush off of my face. 

Todoroki let go when we reached the base of the building. I took a heavy breath in, I was not… I repeat, I was not disappointed that he let go. 

“Okay, so just follow me?” 

“Got it.” Shakily, I reached up and gently pushed open the door. The sound of the sink echoed through the small house as I gestured to have him follow me in. Stepping in, I closed the door behind us, only then realizing that he hadn’t had been wearing any shoes.

I groaned, shaking my head and looking up at him.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize you weren’t wearing any shoes! If I had known I would have let you use mine!” He shook his head, waving me off.

“It wasn’t a problem.” I smiled softly at him. Todoroki was a good person, despite his dad.

“Izuku? Is that you?” The sink shut off as the soft shuffling of feet hurried towards us. Todoroki went rigid, staring at the doorway. Welp, I was too far in to back out now.

At least that’s what I told myself as I reached forward and grabbed his hand gently. His head whipped back to me, but his shoulders slowly slacked. 

“Yeah mom, I brought someone over if that’s okay.” My mom appeared in the doorway, her mouth forming a small o upon seeing Todoroki. They stared at each other for a moment before my mom smiled.

“Oh! Well hello!” She rushed forward and took his other hand in hers. Only then did I realize that I hadn’t had let go. Turning away to hide my blush, I took a few steps back to give them space. “I’m Inko Midoriya, but feel free to call me Miss. Midoriya!”

Todoroki nodded as my mom dropped his hand. “It’s good to meet you ma’am.”

Suddenly she gasped, making both of us jump. Immediately, I looked around for any intruders, before catching myself and slowly trying to calm my racing heart.

“Look at those clothes! That simply won’t work! Come come, I’ll get you something comfortable to wear!” I watched Todoroki relax before following my mom to the other room. I took a moment to help the realization sink in that I bought a member of the other pack to my house before letting out a long sigh and following.

My mom was fishing through her bottom drawer as Todoroki stood awkwardly in the doorway. I walked up and joined him.

“Your mom is… nice.” 

Surprised, I glanced up at him from where I stood. He had a look on his face that I couldn’t quite decipher. But maybe it was better that I couldn’t. We stood together as my mom hummed under her breath while looking through the clothes.  
Softly, I smiled, looking back at her.

“Yeah, she really is.” 

She rushed back over to us with what looked like a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt.

“This should do, but I can’t let that messy hair live on any longer!” Todoroki glanced uneasily at me as I giggled, hiding my mouth behind my hand. Leave it to my mom to weird him out.

“Izuku dear, how about you jump in the shower while I help this young boy clean up.” I smiled happily. I wasn’t worried anymore about those two getting along. My mother was naturally caring person, and could make almost anyone relax around her. 

She had basically taking Todoroki on as a second son, and while he was unsure about her, I knew he wouldn’t dare do anything.

“Okay mom, I’ll be back.” With that I turned and walked to the small bathroom. It was refreshing to be able to rise off, especially since it had been so hot lately. I lathered my hair in shampoo, working out the sand and grime before stepping out and wrapping a towel around my waist.

I was lucky enough to be able to change into a new pair of shorts and a red t-shirt without any distractions. I was still in the process of drying my hair when I stepped into the kitchen to see Todoroki sitting in a chair by the sink, looking rather uncomfortable as my mom rubbed a thick layer of shampoo through his locks. We locked eyes for a moment, before I couldn’t help but bust out laughing.

The sight was just too funny. My mom was looking rather frustrated with the state of his hair; Todoroki clung to the chair, obviously not used to being mothered. She huffed, twisting the chair so his head was over the sink before gently rinsing the soap off.

“Both of you are in dire need of a haircut!” I laughed again, and this time Todoroki chuckled along. Before either of us could respond, she opened the drawer next to her and pulled out a pair of scissors. “Zuzu be a dear and grab me a hair brush.” 

I sucked some air through my nose uneasily, this would probably be okay. After all, Todoroki’s hair did almost reach his shoulders. Smiling softly, I nodded going back up to the bathroom. After retrieving one for her, I pulled up a chair and sat across from Todoroki as he shifted uncomfortably. I giggled again, looking away to try to act oblivious.

“So this is funny?” He asked gruffly. To anyone else he would have sounded mean, but I caught the slight chuckle to his voice.

“N-no…” I mumbled out, snickering again. He growled softly, swiping my undamaged ear. I laughed, backing farther away from them.

It wasn’t long till my mom happily proclaimed she was done, and took a step back. Sure enough, Todoroki’s hair now reached to about his ears and no longer had any dirt stuck in the strands. In fact, the white side almost seemed to glow. We both sat up as I lead him to the bathroom to see for himself. He jumped back at his new look, staring at the mirror. Nervously, I brushed some of my hair away from my eyes. It was getting rather long and tangly.

“Don’t think you’re getting away Izuku!” I chuckled, making sure Todoroki would be okay before leaving to find my mom. 

 

It didn’t take quite as long for her to cut my hair, and Todoroki walked back down the stairs when we were almost done. My breath caught in my throat at his new outfit. The black button top fit him well, along with the jeans.

My mom cooed at him, setting down the scissors to gently place a hand on his shoulder.

“You look so handsome…” I whined, covering my face.

“Mom…” She laughed, going back to my hair.

“I didn’t mean it dear, I’m almost done just a few more minutes.”

Todoroki and I chatted as my mom finished up, finding things to talk about other than the problems with the borders we had been having lately. When we were done, we sat together on the couch. I sat up, finding my phone and unplugging it from the wall. A deep sigh escaped my lips at the numerous missed texts from Kacchan.

But that didn’t really matter right now, I could deal with that later. Setting down my phone, I turned back to Todoroki and joined him on the couch. With a flick, I turned on the T.V and set it to a cooking channel. As we sat together, I only glanced at him once.

His eyes practically shun as he watched the baker’s face off. A slow smile across my face as I looked back, and tried to ignore how his arm was almost around my shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Again, I'm super sorry that I didn't post before today. I'm still trying to get in the hang of things. I tired to make this chapter slightly longer to make up for that. :) Feel free to leave a comment and art is always welcome! I just wanted to say since apparently that's a thing.  
> I also want you all to know I read every comment, I'm sorry if I don't respond to each, but I really do. So Please enjoy and have a wonderful day!
> 
> Tumblr: [Saint Badru](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saintbadru) (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saintbadru)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo~ Sorry the intro was so short, I'll try to make the other chapters longer. I'm planning on trying to upload every week but no garanties...  
> Feel free to give any ideas for what you want to see in the upcoming chapters.


End file.
